


Nirvana

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of cheating (like... a lot), Angst, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTT is intersex, Multi, Pain, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Unrelenting Teasing, everyone is human, later mentions of Mpreg (but no actual Mpreg yet), lots of smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post-Pacifist life for Mettaton appears to be going quite well for the time being. With his stunning new human appearance, an equally handsome boyfriend, and incredible success on the surface it's hard to imagine wanting more... that is until one short man decides to make life a living Hell for him and threatens to cause him to lose it all.Set after Pacifist route, human!AU, established Papyton with cheating aspects and slower burn Mettasans. No fontcest.Alternatively; Nothing is more enticing than what you can't have, and for Sans, nothing could be more painfully true than watching his brother dating a man he despised to his very core. But who is to say that the hatred he felt isn't something more?Also alternatively; Mettaton cheats after some unrelenting teasing on Sans' behalf and they hate themselves all the more for it, while Papyrus is blissfully oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my betas hell, fae and broke for sticking through this with me and throwing back much needed support, ideas and criticism! And of course thank you to the lovely Evelyn who was my partner in crime for the long haul of this work. You are the best Sans and Papyrus rper I could have ever had the absolute pleasure to work with! Thank you for allowing me to post all our hard work and for turning this dream into a semi-reality.
> 
> Human versions of these characters were inspired by Todd-Net's renditions of them. Go check them out, give them a watch if you can, their Undertale work is fantastic if you haven't already seen it around.
> 
> Thank you to those who are reading this! There are so many chapters just waiting to already be posted... about 300k worth.  
> I believe that is it... Sorry for so much spewing of things before we get down to the nitty gritty! I hope you all enjoy it!

 It has been quite some time since the monsters made the move to the human world, and many of said monsters have found their own places to call home nearby, where they were able to find peace and comfort among their own and their new human company. During the monsters’ move to collect their past things and relocate to the surface, some of Gaster's previous workings and machines were found. Alongside them were many plans and blueprints of what King Asgore originally had commission him for. Among the dusty old machines was one that had the ability to completely transform monsters into humans. This machine’s purpose was a grim one, as it was created for the sole intention of turning monsters into humans in the hopes they would produce human souls which could then be harvested should it somehow become impossible to obtain them from other humans falling. The technology was never completed, but with the help of a local science research group, humans and monsters completed the project and several of the monsters who wished to be tested were successfully transformed from monsters into what would be their human appearance.

After the transition from monster life to human life, many of Frisk's beloved friends chose to stay within the outskirts of a nearby city, where many small suburbs and perfect little houses stood, just as they would in any good ending. At the edge of the suburbs stood a very tall and lovely mansion fit for a king, owned by none other than Mettaton. Mettaton had successfully made his grand debut as a murderous robot turned glamorous star almost seamlessly after successfully testing the monster-to-human machine. He went on to do several different interviews and quickly became a household name throughout much of the human world by collaborating with many human stars and media across all sorts of shows, though he has yet to create his own studio once more.

In another section of the same suburbs, the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, found a humble place to call their own in a simple apartment building. Sans found a job on his own to pay the rent and costs of living in the space while Papyrus was still trying to find himself a job. Sans had offered to put in a good word for his brother but Paps wanted none of it. Stubborn and refusing to quit, he was going to find a job himself! Now, if only the human world would accept being a very famous royal guardsman as work experience on his resume... Despite the hiccups, the two brothers have managed to stay afloat. They were also among the monsters who tested their long forgotten father's machine, and successfully started their new lives among the humans as humans themselves!

During their time on the surface, Papyrus and Mettaton had begun to see each other quite frequently and were now very much an item. They tried to keep it toned down so Metta would seem open for his fans, but they were still practically inseparable when they were together. One night in particular, Mettaton waltzed into the skelebros’ apartment and left with Papyrus without even so much of a nod in Sans' direction. Normally, Mettaton would’ve given Sans a forewarning about when they were leaving, where they were going, and when they would be back, as he was usually scolded by the smaller former-skeleton after the fact if he did not. Tonight was quite different though, Mettaton had planned to take Papyrus out and on a tour of his brand new studio for shooting his very own TV shows, on the surface! It was such a grand occasion, and Mettaton wanted to keep it a surprise, even to Sans, so that Papyrus could be blown away. Hell, even Mettaton (although he designed it by hand) had not seen the finished studio yet.

Mettaton and Papyrus had a lovely tour around the entire studio twice, and they later had dinner at a nearby restaurant before going home, all the while completely and utterly content. They were quite oblivious to the chaos that would be awaiting them, or at least Mettaton, when they returned Papyrus home. It wasn't until Mettaton was driving his little El Dorado with Papyrus in the passenger's seat nodding off that he realized Sans did not know where they had been. And Papyrus was so tired... it was well past his bedtime. Metta took deep breaths all the way back to the apartment and gently shook his boyfriend awake so that he could bring him up and help set him to bed. When he walked in with Papyrus, the apartment was completely dark and Sans was nowhere in sight. Mettaton helped to support the sleepy Paps' body on their way to his room and laid him to bed so that he could go right to sleep. Sure enough, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Papyrus was out cold. Metta kissed his forehead and then went to leave the room as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him. He remained vigilant (or paranoid) as he made his way to the door, still looking for any sign of Sans but unable to see in the darkness. Something did not feel right.

After they had left the house, in far too much of a rush, it had taken quite a while for Sans to calm his anger. His hands rotated in tight circles as he paced by the door, peeking out every now and then to see if they were back yet. But soon enough it got dark, and with a sigh the shorter man flopped into an armchair. With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed a discarded mug up off the floor, placing it gently on the table before closing his eyes. His flesh-covered hands moved towards his head to rub at his temples. The feeling of touching skin to skin was still strange for him. It was warm, tingling almost. It felt like his senses were heightened now, but this wasn't the best time to think about it. With a groan, he flopped back against the chair, twisting to face the wall. If he was towards the door, he would have been unable to pull his gaze away from it.  
  
Running his fingers through his short brown hair, Sans prepared to give up and go to bed when the motor of a car sounded. The man froze, his eye would’ve been glowing if it hadn't been shut tight. Laying his arms at his side, Sans held his breath as the door squeaked open. He didn't dare to open his eyes, sitting as still as he could. He hadn't turned the lights on, so the house was pitch black as they made their way to his brothers bedroom. Still not wanting to breathe, he waited until Pap's door clicked closed to make his move. He could hear Mettaton moving through the house, most likely looking for him. He flicked on the lamp on the table at his side, and with a dramatic flare he spun his chair around to face Mettaton. Sans mismatched gaze narrowed at the sight of the man, his hands raising as he steepled his fingers in front of his face. For a moment he just stared, until finally a wide grin cracked his face. "We need to talk." He said, far too calmly.

Mettaton stopped dead in his tracks when the light clicked on and he spun around to face the smaller man. He held his breath, trying his hardest to gather himself, but feeling as though his heart would beat right out of his chest. The look on Sans features filled him with a, dare he say, dread that practically had his skin crawling and palms sweating. "Hello Sans, I was just looking for you to say the same thing." He spoke after taking a moment to collect himself so that he, too, could seem calm and cool about the situation. Inside his mind however, everything was telling him to run and scream, to be anywhere but there. He knew better than to keep Sans in the dark about where they had gone, but this was the first time he had stepped this far over the boundary of what not to do. The calm attitude of Sans unsettled Metta far more than he would like, and he could only imagine the utter shitstorm he was about to face.

The near-calm voice of Mettaton only made him smile more until his all-too familiar grin crossed his features. He rose to his feet, rocking back on his ankles as he dug his hands deep into his pockets. "How nice of you to invite yourself out. You'd think this old bag of bones would have been in bed, hmm?" Raising an eyebrow, he stood his ground and looked up at the taller man, before winking and tilting his head in the direction of the door. "Lead the way." They couldn't talk here, not where Papyrus could easily wake up and hear them, and there was a lot to talk about, that much was certain. So Sans just stood there, hands inside his pockets, eyes on the man before him. He could wait all night, but let's face it, he was far too lazy for that. With an impatient huff he took two steps towards the door before standing stock still, waiting for MTT to lead him to his car.

Metta glanced in the direction of Papyrus' room before looking back at Sans, still trying desperately to keep his cool. At least his brother had the decency to take this elsewhere so that they didn't startle Paps out of his sleep. MTT fished through his pocket for his keys and headed to the door, opening and pausing only to step aside for Sans. To make it seem as though everything was in fact fine, to hell if he'd lose his touch in his nerves, he made a slight gesture for Sans to go first, clicking the fob to his car, which made the lights flash once and the doors unlock. "I insist." He spoke quietly but his voice had a tiny bit of bite to it. Mettaton was getting a feel for this man's game, and even if he was afraid of the consequences, he was either not going to play it at all, or play it to the point it breaks.

Sans’ hands clenched into fists within his pockets, but he remained stone-faced calm. Letting out a low whistle, he stepped out of the house, smirking as the door shut quietly behind them. Peeking up at Mettaton, he stood up on the tips of his toes, letting his breath tickle the taller male’s features. "You insist, do you?" He whispered, his voice gruff for only a moment. He pulled back with a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders, skipping down the steps. "You don't have to break my leg for that." Ah, bone puns. Even in human form they never got old and brittle. Oops, was that another one? Laughing to himself, he shuffled down to the car and pulled his left hand from his pocket to open the passenger side door, letting himself in.  
  
Slamming the car door behind him, Sans sunk into the comfortable seats with a sigh. He had to hand it to MTT, this was a damn nice car. Running his fingertips over the dash, he took in in the rustic, leathery smell of it all. He was actually a bit excited to get to ride in it, but the near stoic grin on his face hid that excitement. It might seem like an oxymoron, stoic grin, but his features held the expression so often that it was hardly unexpected. Leaning back, he glanced at the horizon and waited for the larger man to get in the car, taking one last deep breath, to calm his pounding heart. This was becoming all too real now. For so long he had watched Paps and MTT flit around like some sort of happy couple, leaving him behind. For so long it had been just the two of them, Sans and Papyrus, and now there was this big, beefy hunk of a man between them. Sans let none of these thoughts make their way onto his features though, simply waiting for the night to go on.

Mettaton rolled his eyes at Sans' bone pun, feeling maybe the man should try to expand his vocabulary of comedy through the use of human puns now considering he was one. It certainly wouldn't hurt seeing as he has tapped the reservoir of new skeleton material bone dry by now, pun definitely intended. He headed to the car and visibly flinched as Sans slammed the door. "Even if it may seem I am too rich to care, please, don't slam her doors." Mettaton grumbled as he gingerly got into the car and started it up so they could get going. As he backed out of the parking spot, he asked "Where to? I am not actually planning to stop anywhere, I would just like to know how far to drive to replicate how long this will last." Mettaton said as he began to drive, a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face. The nonchalant grin on Sans face was a facade that began to grow old and MTT could not help but be a little daring to test that. "Keep in mind we are both human now, darling, and I've heard car accidents can be fatal. I wouldn't want to hurt this beautiful car either."

Now it was Sans' turn to roll his eyes, turning to look out the window as they drove along. Flipping his head backwards a bit, he let his unkempt hair flop down as he looked at MTT upside down. "However long it takes to get some answers, of course." He said, completely ignoring the ginger touch he gave his car. He even went as far to call it a 'her', which made him want to gag. It was a car after all. His grin did fade at Mettaton's comment about the possibility of a car accident, but his face was back up quickly and peering at the opposite side of the road as they drove. Not that fast either, in fact he was pretty sure they were just tapping the speed limit. Holding back a groan, he licked his now dry lips.  
  
Sans' nostrils flared as he sat back in his seat, that his as wide and toothy as ever as he looked straight ahead. "Did you know I kept my powers when I became human?" The man asked, casually raising his left hand to inspect his nails. Flexing each of his fingers, his blue eye glancing at MTT in his periphery. He might have lazy bones, but that didn't mean he couldn't outlast his opponent. Starting on an off topic would help, eh?

Mettaton kept driving, trying to pretend he wasn't entirely listening, but inside he was set in panic mode. No wonder the fear he felt was that damn strong. Metta didn't want to believe Sans' words, hell, maybe the guy was just bluffing, but deep in his soul it felt like it was true. He spoke up after another long pause, finally, as if he hadn’t missed a beat but was simply paused all together until that moment. "I didn't know that actually." He spoke matter of factly as if the words held no meaning to him, but he knew damn well it meant infinitely more than he let on. He continued at a steady speed, preparing to just keep driving for a while. Sans was most likely not going to just let this slip past him, and as much as MTT wanted to believe otherwise, the smaller man most likely had him right where he wanted him. How was he always one step ahead? "I can explain exactly what we did this evening." Mettaton spoke before glancing at Sans from the corner of his eye then back to the road. Anything to just get this over with, get out of Sans' power and move on.

Sans' smile morphed into more of a cocky smirk as he dropped a hand on his lap, letting it slap on his thigh with a loud clap. He moved on quickly to say that he could explain, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You can, can you? You can explain exactly why my brother was out far past his bedtime? And why you left without so much as a word to me about where you were?" He asked, a sickly sweet tone to his voice. And then, without a moment’s hesitation, his blue eye flashed yellow and suddenly the smaller man was no longer in the car. In fact, he was a few feet in front the car, and directly in the path of Mettaton’s driving, he stood casually with that grin on his face and his hands deep in his pockets again. If MTT didn't stop in time, Sans knew he could escape. But Mettaton needed to see just exactly who was in charge of this conversation, and it sure as hell wasn't him.

Mettaton's heart practically stopped and jumped into his throat as he slammed on the brakes as fast as he possibly could, the car screeching and swerving to a halt just a mere foot in front of the dude. Metta was clearly shook and took a moment to feel if he was still breathing before he brushed his hair from his face to see if Sans was there and if he was okay. If he wasn't scared now, he felt as though he were just a ghost all over again, like he had left his body and returned just from how terrifying the ordeal was. His foot was still slammed onto the brake, holding it completely still for fear letting off of it even slightly would make it go a million miles an hour. The smell of the burned tires on asphalt was all that filled his mind. Sans sure did have his powers still. Mettaton could be sure of that.

With his eye still flashing he stood perfectly still, taking in a deep breath as the car grew closer. Once the screeching stopped, he rose his left foot and gingerly placed it on the front bumper, just enough to lean down and peer at Mettaton through the windshield. Good, he was still alive. His features relaxed, eyes returning back to their normal blue and brown look. With a shrug of his shoulders he bounced off the car, taking his hands out of his pockets to link his his fingers behind his head. Leaning against them, he scoffed slightly as he stood there, not making a move to get back in the car. "Well?" He asked casually, as if nothing had happened. He did ask him a question, after all. And look how nice and patient he was, standing out in the cold night, the moonlight casting an almost eerie glow on him. For a moment, he felt just like his old self. The soft silver glow almost reminded him of his skinless self. Flashing that classic grin, he just... waited.

Mettaton remained staring forward, almost blankly, his hands wrapped firmly to the steering wheel and revealing a grip so tight his knuckles were white. His foot was still stationed heavily at the stop, and he tried to regain more feeling. He shut his eyes firmly and he finally spoke "Are you okay?" Mettaton asked Sans, not out of emotionally or anything else but out of legitimate fear for Sans' life itself. To hell if he was in trouble already with this asshole, he did not want actual harm to come of him. How... how in the hell would he explain it to Papyrus if he... if he had hit Sans. His body began to shake as an overwhelming feeling of legitimate guilt fell over him. No more messing around and playing games. He wasn't going to play. "Sans please just get in the car. I'm going to find a place to pull over. Please be okay. Please." Mettaton spoke but didn't make any move to open his eyes or let up off of the brakes. He was overridden with his fear, worry, guilt and shame and he laid it bare for once, no longer trying to act calm. He was too scared shitless to hide anything now. He had to just finish this.

He stood there and kept grinning, but then he noticed something was wrong. His gaze moved to his pale knuckles, the fact that the man's eyes were firmly squeezed shut. His smile faltered, and when he spoke he damn near broke his heart. His whole facade dropped, worry entering his blue and brown gaze. As upset over this as he was, Sans didn't realize just how badly shook up Mettaton was. Sighing, he stepped over to the passenger door and popped it open. "Hey, hey I'm fine. It's okay. I'm..." the short man paused, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry man." He muttered, bending at the waist to climb back into the car. He clicked in his seatbelt, gently shutting the car door this time. Twisting, he looked at the taller man with a grimace on his face. He could take things too far sometimes, and there were no convenient shaped lamps on some random road.

Mettaton slowly loosened his grip on the wheel and opened his eyes when he heard the door shut beside him. He then finally took a deep breath and started to lighten up on the brakes until he cruised along just a little bit further up the road before pulling over to the side and sticking the car in park. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't actually mean anything by my threat, Sans. I couldn't live with myself if I killed you. What... what would I tell Papyrus?" He asked, his voice so quiet and broken it was as if it were coming from his cousin and not himself. He finally looked at Sans, his neutral grey eyes meeting his mismatched blue and brown ones. "I knew how much Papyrus wanted to see my new studio when I had it ready. I designed it myself but I physically didn't see it until this evening, with Papyrus. I thought it would be a nice surprise to bring him on a personal tour of it, something exciting for both of us..." Mettaton trailed off, a smile gracing his face as he felt his cheeks warm up. He looked away from Sans and rubbed a hand on his face then through his hair before taking a deep breath again. "I just wish... you trusted me more. I'd never do anything to harm him. I... I love him." He confided quietly, refusing to look back in the direction of the smaller man.

The more the man spoke, the more silent Sans became. Yes, Paps. Who couldn't love him, honestly? The big oaf was a even bigger dork, him and his puzzles that he loved so much. Frowning, he rose his right index finger and casually slid the door lock up and down while he blew out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust him per say... okay maybe that was lying but deep down, Sans was jealous. He didn't have anyone besides his brother, and seeing their affection made him want the same thing as well. Peeking over at MTT out of the corner of his eye, he moved his left hand towards the driver's leg. Sans reached out as if he was going to pat his thigh, but hesitated. His fingers pulled back until he dropped both in his lap, abandoning his task at playing with the lock and just sat there. Pushing his long tuft hair out of his face, he glanced outside for a moment more. "I can see that." He said softly, perhaps with a little more emotion than he intended. "I'm glad you guys had fun. I uh, I need to stretch out these old bones." Turning to wink at the man, he stepped out of the car and crunched a few steps into the gravel. What did he expect to happen tonight? "Just, no more late nights. We know how Paps gets with little sleep." Chuckling, with that big grin like nothing was wrong, he walked into the woods.

Mettaton watched Sans disappear off into the woods and turned off the car, figuring the dude would return shortly. Maybe he was also a bit shook from the near-death experience as well, even if his teleportation was in effect. Metta sighed and relaxed more in the driver's seat, his head rested back against the leather. He glanced up at the stars, the real deal for once, and truly wondered how Sans could have had such a change in heart. He just... dropped the fight almost completely and sounded almost, somber. It was off putting. What was wrong? Surely it must be something deeper than keeping Papyrus out past curfew. Was Sans... jealous somehow? Protective certainly but jealousy could be playing a factor too. Metta crossed his arms over his chest and tried to clear his mind of it, he was just glad the ordeal was somewhat over. Maybe. Then again, it could just be another ploy for Mettaton to let his guard down further. He shut his eyes again and his eyebrows knit together. How could he have been so foolish and vulnerable in front of Sans, honestly? He still wasn't convinced the guy trusted him, why should he return the favor? He practically just admitted to him he flat out loved his brother. Ugh. He moved his hands up to rub his face as he sat upright more again. If only he had let Sans know ahead of time this all could have been avoided. He just wanted to end tonight on a good note. As soon as Sans comes back they can just head home and pretend this never happened.

He scuffed his feet against the forest floor, blowing out a puff of air. Damn, for having more... stuff on he sure felt colder that he ever had. He was about to just head home, he could get there quite quickly, but the short man froze. Looking up at the stars, he smirked a bit. Who was to say he couldn't tease, not even a little bit? Grinning a little bit, he glanced back at the shadowed form of the car. He still had his powers in this body, but maybe if he miscalculated...  
  
With a puff of air he was back in the car, but instead of in the passenger seat he was on his hands and knees over Mettaton's lap. Looking up with that toothy grin of his, he shrugged his shoulders as he shifted his hands to either side of the head rest. "Oops, misshot I guess." Sans only had to whisper, hovering just inches over MTT's warm body. His own felt flush at the contact, his mismatched gaze narrowing ever so slightly. Was this a challenge? Maybe. But he had no intentions of moving any time soon.

Mettaton looked back from under his hands to be face to face with Sans. He practically jumped out of his skin again but didn't make any move to advance or push him away. His grey eyes narrowed as he stared into the other's face, studying it for any clue as to why he was doing this. "Funny, I never knew you could mess up the aim of your teleportation." Mettaton spoke, having expected Sans to already be in the other seat, but instead he was made painfully aware Sans wasn't moving anywhere by the shift of his hands. What the hell was his game? Whatever it was, Mettaton supposed he was just along for the ride, wanting to see who would bend first: Sans to shift off of him or Mettaton to shove him off himself. What an odd competition. Maybe everything was all just a ruse for Sans to play more mind games like this.

The shorter man simply winked playfully, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. "Well you know, new body and all. Getting used to this whole skin thing. I'm going to have to switch out my bone-tastic jokes for something meatier." Sans said softly. Shifting so that his knees hugged MTT's legs, he moved forward so that his forehead was just hardly touching the taller man's. "It's all so new and... warm." Exhaling sharply, he inched closer, eyes locking with his silver gaze. But at the last moment he sat up, pulling up until his lower back hit the steering wheel. Glancing over his shoulder at it, he just dismissed the pressure to look back at the very much trapped human below him.

Mettaton felt himself snap back to reality after the intense pull he felt from Sans who was practically sitting on his lap. He inhaled sharply as if he hadn't taken a breath that entire time and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of his thoughts. What the hell was that? What the hell is on Sans mind? Is he absolutely insane? And why was Mettaton’s body reacting so... odd. His heart felt stopped and hyperactive all at the same time and he still felt like he was gasping for breath. And his face felt so very hot with the cold air around them practically biting it. Part of him almost longed to have the smaller man closer to him just to fend off that cold feeling that was so intense. And yet, he was still trapped under him. He looked at Sans, clearly waiting on an answer and trying to look stern and in control despite how he was being stirred on the inside.

However Sans wasn't a fool, he could feel the increase of body heat all around them. The windows at their side started to fog, and he glanced around it with a chuckle. "Yes... skin is oddly... delicate." Sans mused, pressing his hand against the cold window before quickly placing his chilled hand on the base of Mettaton's neck. He hummed as the heat of him chased away the cold, ever so slowly dipping down until his nose ran across the left lobe of the man trapped under him. Inhaling softly, he took in the musky scent of him. There was something else he couldn't place, maybe a cologne of some kind. "So sensitive and soft." He added, his left hand coming up as he ever so softly ran his fingers tips across his angled cheekbones. Sans didn't pull away this time, but he drew back just enough to capture the gaze that was surely on him. With a soft, airy chuckle he lingered there, almost daring to be stopped.

Metta's mind was once again lost and he had all but forgotten his personal vendetta and why he was trying to keep it cool from the start. All he knew was he had someone warm on him that kept the cold air from biting his face and his cheeks. He relaxed a touch more on the seat and shut his eyes as Sans placed his cold hand from the window against his neck. As if welcoming the touch, he tilted his head ever so slightly back, almost inviting Sans closer anyways. The sound of Sans' voice so close to his ear sent shivers up his spine and the heat began to gather in another area that was almost foreign to him. When he felt Sans' fingertips dance across his cheeks his eyes opened and he stared intensely at the bicolored eyes staring back at him. He moved one hand up and rest it against the back of Sans' hand, a silent plea for him not to stop, but for him to proceed with caution. The pause was bringing him back and he was realizing the gravity of the situation.

Sans’ eyes grew a fraction wide as their hands collided, a shuddering breath the first hint that he was losing control. His heart pounded in his chest as heat twisted around them like a blanket, making the rest of the world fade away. He couldn't hear anything else except for their breathing, his own a bit more shallow than usual. Sans tore his gaze away from Metta's eyes, dragging them down to those inviting lips. Carefully sliding his left hand out from under his, he trailed a single finger down the crook of his neck, hooking his fingers sharply around his collarbone. Leaning even closer he gently drug his lips across Mettaton's. It wasn't a full kiss, just a whisper of their lips pressing together. As badly as he wanted this, he kept thinking of what Papy would do if he heard. If. That one word brought him comfort... for now.  
  
With a gentle groan, Sans wiggled his legs down slightly until he was more flush with the larger man. His jeans pulled at his skin, less and less room as things started to get... more blood flow. Huffing he ran the tip of his nose across MTT's jaw line, parting his jaws to nip at his sensitive lope. Yes, skin was a lot more fun.  
.  
Mettaton moved his hand that was previously touching Sans hand up to the side of his face as he felt their lips just barely touch. He truly wanted to press his lips flush to Sans but he couldn't bring himself to close the rest of the gap. And his mind began to wander somewhere else as something else started to make itself known. He felt Sans shift down to be even closer and inhaled sharply at feeling him brush against his junk. Whether or not Sans had meant to didn't quite matter, either way, it felt damn good. He let out a soft groan as he felt Sans nip at the soft flesh of his neck and he moved his other hand behind Sans, gripping him and trying to pull him closer against him. His other hand that was at the side of Sans' face shifted to the back of his head and pulled it against him gently, all the while Metta tilted his head back to give Sans better access. It all just felt to good, and he decided that he'd proceed only if Sans would, and the man didn't show any signs he would stop. He knew it would absolutely break Papyrus' heart if he found out but... just one time couldn't hurt. Mettaton had always been so careful around them both. He hadn't even gotten this far with Papyrus yet, and yet here was his brother who was usually the one giving the former robot such a hard time for even a simple peck on Papyrus' cheek. It felt so ass backwards. Was Sans trying to make a point? Was he... Mettaton gave up on finishing coherent thoughts as he pressed himself to Sans, giving in completely. To hell with fighting if this felt so much better.

It threw off Sans only a fraction when Mettaton opened himself more. With his hand on the back of his head he inhaled sharply, digging his round face into the crook of his neck. He left a furious trail of nips across the skin there, his hips rocking ever so slightly to push up against him. Sans' own bulge grazed against his, a sharper groan nearly lost against his neck. One hand gripped the back of the headrest while his other left phantom trails down Metta's side, cupping the curve of his hip. Just as he rocked back to finally lock their lips together, his left ass cheek hit the horn.  
  
Sans jumped, nearly jarring Metta right in the balls. Pulling back sharply, he panted, his cheeks flushed from all the action. Looking down at the bigger man, everything came tumbling back in. His brother... this would kill him. His sharp intake of breath had nothing to do with being turned on anymore as he carefully picked himself off of Mettaton. He hesitated, wanting so much to taste him, but he knew he couldn't. Not to Papy. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He just sat there in stunned silence, too shocked to do much of anything. As much as he just wanted to teleport away, his body felt like stone. What the hell just happened? Sans had wanted to react on the few inklings of feelings he had had, on the sense of being alone and watching his brother with the man at his side. And then he had gone and done this. Closing his eyes he leaned forward until his forehead gently collided with the dashboard.

Mettaton came back from the honk of the car's horn and took a few moments to gather himself and calm the hell down. He moved a hand up to hide his face, everything feeling way too hot now for his liking, but nowhere near hot enough. His face was completely flushed and despite the pain in his upper thigh from a near miss of ball shattering, he was still painfully aware of the bulge making his pants feel ten times smaller than they were before. His heart calmed enough to the point he'd be able to drive so he sat up more and rubbed the back of his neck, not even glancing Sans' way. "Back home?" The taller of the two offered as he got ready to turn the ignition. His voice was practically wrecked, gravelly and dirtier than it normally is, almost as unfiltered as the apparent erection pressing against his pants. As hard as it was, he had to bring them both back to normalcy. This was nothing. Just a... reaction from a near death experience surely. Humans tend to latch to each other if they both experience something traumatizing right? This was just a natural human response. Surely. Nothing would come of it, Mettaton thought as his internal monologue ran. He had his boyfriend, Papyrus. Surely... surely maybe he could soon teach him what he just learnt. Yeah. If that felt so good, it would be bound to do something for him. See? Now it is a learning experience too. A learning experience that will never be addressed again. Mettaton was so wrapped in his thoughts and the feeling in his groin that he had forgotten he was awaiting an answer from Sans.

The cool leather dash was of little comfort to his overheating body. His breath was still unsteady, and Sans fought to control it all. He didn't look up when Metta asked him if they should go back home, nodding where his head was resting. A quick glance at the other man let him know that he wasn't looking his way, so with a sigh he rose back up and leaned heavily into his seat. "Yeah um... take the long way." He said softly, looking down at the very noticeable growth in his pants. He couldn't walk into the house like that, not on the chance that his brother had woken up. Refusing to look over again, he drummed his fingers gently on the side of his seat. He may have been pushing for this to happen, but he wasn't quite expecting the chance of MTT being into it. Swallowing firmly, Sans looked straight ahead as he waited to get this night over with. With his cheeks still flushed and his body still far too warm, he rolled down the window just enough to hang his head out of it. The brisk air felt nice, and he needed to calm down anyways.

As soon as Sans had said the words, Mettaton started up the car and shifted it back onto the road so that they could start the way home. The slippery metal of the steering wheel was a bit hard for him to grip on from how much his palms were now sweating, and in an attempt to calm himself and dry them he took turns rubbing off the sweat to his jeans. He bit his lip as part of him just wanted to rub his hands closer to his own crotch to relieve the feeling there instead of fighting it the old fashioned way of ignoring it. His hands met a state they were fine to drive and he picked up the speed, completely centered on the road and trying to let his thoughts be left in the dust behind his cars twin bullet tail lights. He just hoped poor Papyrus was asleep still not to notice either of them were gone. The boy needed his sleep, Metta thought endearingly as he rested back in the seat. The thought of Papyrus, just contently fast asleep as he had left him made him feel calmer already. Heck, maybe some of his own lip gloss left a little mark. A small smile graced Mettas lips as he kept driving before his eyes widened and he looked at Sans. "Sans, wipe your lips." He all but demanded. If even one little trace of him was on Sans, he felt he'd all but die if Papyrus saw.

Sans was so focused on the road ahead of them that he jumped slightly when Mettaton spoke. Wipe his lips? Blinking, he pulled down the visor and flipped open the lid, seeing a shimmer on his lips that wasn't there before. Despite himself, the short man smirked. "Lip gloss, really MTT?" He asked with a breathless laugh, wiping his lips across the sleeve of his hoodie. The pressure of his own arm against his still sensitive flesh nearly made him quiver, his body begging for release after all that heat.  
  
Putting the visor back in place, the man glanced at the dark houses as they neared their building. When he glanced at their apartment, he startled when he saw a light was on. Shit. Shit shit shit. His hand flew over to Metta's closer thigh without thinking, squeezing it tightly. "Look." He growled, a warning as he tipped his nose towards the shuttered window. If Paps was up... Peeking down at his own pants he saw that he wasn't quite calm enough to go inside yet, but his brother probably heard them pull up. Fuck. What were they going to do now? In alarm he looked at Metta's gray gaze, his own wide in shock. He needed a cold shower, but there was no way of squeezing passed his brother at this point. Letting out a gentle groan he pulled back and flopped against the seat, watching to see if the shutters would move.

Sans took a deep breath, trying to think of something to get himself back to normal. It was hard though, the lingering lust scent around him not helping in the least. While his window was still down, the crisp night air wasn't enough to cool his bones. One bone in particular. Daring to look around, he could climb out the fire exit in the back and let himself into his room, but if he was caught sneaking in... He was damned either way, the thought of hiding and being sneaky only managed to excite him more. He hoped that the ex-robot had some ideas because he was running dry.

Mettaton bit his lip at feeling Sans grab his thigh and squeeze it, giving him a sharp look and erasing the relaxed state he was in previously. Rigid as a rock, Mettaton turned into the parking lot and took a nearby spot to their apartment. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, there was no denying he couldn't get away with this, Papyrus was awake, it was just a matter of how they could proceed. "Can you use your teleportation?" The former robot asked the former skeleton sat beside him, looking over at him again to make sure he didn't spot anything else on him that could get him caught. All there really was left, from what Mettaton could tell, was the tent he was sporting in his pants. Metta looked back at Sans' face to make sure he wasn't staring for too long, his own face flushing a bit at knowing he had left this effect on him.

His heart beat in his chest slightly at the sharp look Metta gave him, feeling his eyes on his very prominent boner. It took him awhile to find his words, he couldn't choke out anything until his gray gaze met his bi-coloured one. "I could, or..." he whispered, leaning a little bit closer. It was intoxicating to see just how much of an effect he had on this human, so much more evident now that they were human. "Or we could find a quiet spot and just get this over with." There was a dangerous note to his tone, daring the man to keep this going. He could easily just teleport into the bathroom of their house and hop right into the shower, telling Paps that he didn't want to wake him up. The poor boy was too gullible to think he would be lying. But where was the fun in that? His eyes roamed heavily over the others form, lingering on the fact that he was still very much aroused. It would get rid of this for both of them, and MTT had to know that too.

Metta stared into Sans face, studying it as if trying to find out if he had really meant it or not. Was he honestly trying to get them in trouble at this point? "Papyrus is already awake, I don't know if that would be a wise idea." He spoke in a moment of clarity, watching Sans look over his body and taking in the same results that MTT had previously seen from Sans. As much as he was already terrified of getting caught and breaking Papyrus' heart, he truly couldn't help but feel more aroused just thinking about getting this done and over with, without Sans simply teleporting or Mettaton having to drive the way home and sort his issue himself. He looked away from Sans and shut his eyes as he weighed it. "You should just teleport. This should never have happened anyways. Papyrus would be devastated." Mettaton spoke softly, trying to keep his tone more even. "I don't know if you were just joking all this time or if this was something you wanted, but I don't want to hurt him." He said as he opened his eyes to look back at Sans again, his own words calming himself a little as well.

They did nothing to calm the shorter man. There was a new hunger in his eyes, the idea of getting caught by anyone adding more danger to this whole element. Metta's voice may be under control, but he needed to tell the rest of his body. An impish smile crossed his lips as he wiggled closer still, snapping his fingers to lock the car doors. He could honestly leave at any point and time, but that didn't mean that Sans wasn't going to at least try to get what he wanted. While the honest and true thought of breaking his brothers heart made him hesitate, but the pressure down under was enough to chase even that thought away.  
  
Sans hovered an inch or so away from Metta's face, his palms resting on the center console while he kicked his knees up onto the seat. "You know as well as I do the fastest route to calm us both down. In fact it's the most bone-ficial way to see us both out of this." MTT could take that as a boner joke or a literal bone pun, he didn't care either way. Leaning his weight onto his left side, Sans snaked his right hand to Mettaton's belly. Gingerly he flicked up his shirt only an inch, tracing small circles on his skin, just by the hem of his pants. His brown and blue gaze never left his, tongue running slowly across his own lips. There was no denying they both wanted the same thing, but MTT would need a little more convincing.

Mettaton watched as Sans drew closer, and caught the sheer hunger in his eyes, which made him feel even more like he was just under his power. He glanced back as he heard the cars door locks shut them in place and when he turned back, he found he was practically just an inch away from Sans. He looked down as Sans began to trace against his stomach, inhaling sharply the first time his hand was closest to the hem of his pants. He looked back at Sans, his gaze almost like a reflection of how he felt. "We should not." He spoke, trying to stay clear despite the excitement that was pooling under Sans touch. He would have never thought he could leave him feeling this way, but even if Mettaton didn't want to break Papyrus' heart, there was the nagging thought that Papyrus wouldn't be his first if Sans did something with him on a whim that didn't even mean anything... and he couldn't let that happen. MTT brought his hand to Sans and held it still so he wouldn't trace on his skin anymore, all the while holding his gaze, his silver eyes showing how desperately he wanted this to be, but not under the circumstances.

"Doesn't mean we can't." He whispered, his hand now trapped under the firm grip of Metta. Humming, he wiggled just a touch closer as he exhaled softly, his breath tickling the other's face. He could see the desperation, but under that was that damn lingering hesitation. Sans paused, it wasn't like he was going to force himself on him, that wouldn't be fair. But with a soft glow to his blue eye, he easily pulled off MTT's hand without actually touching it. Now free to move he quickly and all too eagerly traced the shape of his bulging cock through his pants. He groaned in longing, keeping his eyes locked. If he really wanted Sans to go, he only had to tell him to stop. As hungry as he was to taste him, he wasn't a monster... anymore. With his heart racing in his chest he touched his forehead against Metta's gaze trailing down to those shimmering lips of his. Just one word, that was all it would take.

Mettaton restrained from making any noises all this time, studying Sans' eyes as the man moved just a little closer. His eyes widened when he watched Sans' eye glow subtly and felt his hand be moved away from his magic. He was about to tell him to stop but was caught off guard when he let out a soft moan, a result of feeling the hand he once held in place now tracing his erection through his pants. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Sans, his silver pools of irises begging for more. His breath came sharp and uneven, and his heart was racing faster than it had before. There was no denying this was so close to what he wanted, but... He moved his hand to Sans' neck as if drawing him closer, but trailed his hand down to the center of his chest before pushing him away. "Stop. Please, Sans. Not like this." He spoke, his voice practically a moan, but he had to get the point across even if he couldn't get to do so in a steady voice.

It was hard to stop with the sounds he had heard, making him want to move on. His hand came up to his neck, making a shudder pass down his spine. But with the firm push on his chest he paused with a hum, raking his fingers across his junk before withdrawing his hand. Studying the man for a moment longer, he closed the gap between them and roughly pressed his lips against MTT's, crushing them together with force. It only lasted a moment before he chuckled, teleporting out of the car and into his apartment. He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks flushed and a more than noticeable boner sticking out. Groaning, he flicked on the shower without moving, twisting his hand as if he was turning the knob.  
  
"SANS? Is that you?" Came Paps call, making him open the door to peek out.  
  
"Yeah bro, just went for a walk and I'm going to shower. Sorry if I woke you." Smiling in his usual fashion, he clicked the door shut and hopped into the shower.

Mettaton, after Sans had left him in such a wrecked state by raking across his junk and jumping him with such a strong kiss, was left sitting in his parked car for another moment, realizing he had the moment as Sans had just left and vanished into thin air. He checked his reflection of his face in the rear view mirror and saw how absolutely wrought with lust he was, and part of it really scared him. Despite how out there he was, he had kept clean as a whistle in all reality despite resolving things himself occasionally. Hell, his robot bodies never even had any sort of sexual organs in them at all. And so, the man staring back at him in the mirror was almost one he didn't even recognize aside from the fact he was human. He looked away and ran his hands through his hair to try to tame it a little more before scratching his head. What the hell was he going to do? He loved Papyrus with all of his heart and he could never hurt him. He wanted him to be his first and nothing would come between that. But Sans... until tonight he had never even given Sans more than a side glance as far as this. He always had Papyrus and his own life to live, he had never known Sans had ever felt this way. Up until he had met Papyrus, he was too self absorbed to care much about anyone else in his life, other than a very few handful of individuals. And even then romance was more of an idea, a fantasy, never something really obtainable or... in this case, physical. It felt so very surreal. His heart longed for Papyrus but Sans has his body begging for something else. Watching the bedroom light from where his car was parked, Mettaton sighed then turned on the car so he could ride off towards his mansion. He just hoped this didn't give Sans any other ideas. It was hard enough as it was tonight, and he still needed to take care of the tent in his pants Sans left him with.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a reasonable amount of time passing since the incident with Mettaton and Sans, and since then Metta has completely opened up for business in his studio, having held a few performances and live audience shows already. This night in particular he is holding another live audience show of sorts, as scheduled, and as always has invited Papyrus along to watch. He did spot Sans along with him, but since the time has past since their first intense encounter, things have significantly calmed down and the former robot thought it was a thing of the past. There were about 10 minutes left to the show, and Mettaton was just about to wrap it all up and then return to his dressing room to change, assuming to go out to dinner with Papyrus (and Sans most likely as he is here and it would be rude not to invite him). Things had been going very steady with Papyrus and MTT had felt that possibly tonight, he could make another move with him. He has been trying to be patient and take it as slow as he could with Papyrus as he didn't want to jump him into something he didn't want, but he felt that maybe Papy was ready. It will be awkward asking Sans to kindly fuck off for the night and explain that he wanted Papyrus to spend the night with him at his mansion on a grand tour of it, but he had already let Sans know, who was surprisingly perfectly okay with the ordeal. Mettaton had showed Paps to a few rooms prior to this night, but not a "grand tour" so to speak. Papyrus was as oblivious as ever and did not know of being on a grand tour tonight, though. Mettaton could only imagine the look of utter joy spread across his face at the idea. Mettaton cut to a commercial break, the last one for the night, and began to set up for the next cut back to finish the show.

Truthfully, he had hardly stopped thinking about that night. But he had to keep it cool, not that it was hard to keep it away from his poor, oblivious brother. He glanced up at the angular man now, that typical Sans grin on his face. Nudging his shoulder against him, Paps looked down just long enough to clap him on the back before looking back at the stage set in front of them. It was easy to keep his desire down, but the more the night went on the harder it was to get Mettaton out of his head. With a sigh he stood up, excusing himself and saying he needed to take a leak. Papyrus hardly looked away as the shorter man scooted out of the seats, winding his way down the halls to seek out a quiet alcove. Papy had been kind enough to show Sans where MTT's dressing room was, and with a quick peek at his watch he knew the show was nearly done. Grinning, he closed his eyes and teleported into the star's dressing room, taking a seat on a chair facing the door. There was no security, at least inside the room. He hoped that he had been hidden enough from view that no one would notice a short man randomly disappearing without a trace. With his normal grin plastered on his face and the all too familiar burning lust, he waited for the ex-robot to make his entrance before he entered him. Not really, but they would see where this would go. He had been fine and well with Metta and Papy's little plans on the outside, but Metta should know better to think that he would be so accepting. Twining his fingers, Sans rested them on his neck and leaned back. Ah, waiting. At least he was able to sit.

The show came back from the brief break and ran some closing remarks and results before cutting to the credits and starting to clean up once more. When the show cut completely he gave a final bow and wave to the audience before sneaking a wink at Papyrus on his way behind the scenes. He didn't notice if Sans was there but he didn't pay much mind to it, completely oblivious to the trap he was walking into. He made his way backstage and toward his dressing room, thanking his crew as he passed them. He got to his dressing room and opened the door with a sigh, stepping in and closing the door behind him. The room was dark and he tugged at his collar and began to unbutton the top of his shirt, about to remove it as he lazily flicked on the light switch with his elbow. He all but froze when he saw the figure in that was with him in the room, his eyes going wide. "Sans? What are you doing in here?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet and quickly fixing his shirt back into place.

Sans eyed him with that classic trademark smile, tsking his tongue as his blue eye faintly glowed. Flicking both index fingers outward, he pinned Metta's hands to the door and held them there. Locking him in place with his magic, he hungrily looked the man up and down. "Finishing what I should have done in the car." He whispered back, his voice already gruff with need. He hadn't felt the same since that night, hadn't been able to feel completely satisfied. The shorter man hopped off the chair and slowly walked towards him, his steps slow and leisurely. When he was close enough to Mettaton he popped open that first button again, careful not to ruin the man's most likely expensive clothes. Sans shrugged off his hoodie, leaving him in a skin tight black t-shirt. With a growl he pretty much pounced on Metta, nipping hard at the nape of the man's neck. Pushing himself flush with him he worked his hips slowly against him, not wasting any time. Leaving a trail of hot bites down his throat, Sans let out a gruff groan. He needed this, needed to show MTT what he could have with him.

Metta tried to struggle against the invisible force Sans placed against his hands to the door but it was no use. Yet again something he had not known Sans was capable of doing. He should really stop underestimating this man, he thought as he watched Sans come closer, trying to press himself as flat to the door and away from him as he could, even if he truly didn't protest. Mettaton watched as his button popped open again then back to watch Sans remove his hoodie. The ex-robots hair stood on end as he saw Sans for what probably was the first time without his hoodie. "Sans, what happened in the car shouldn't have happ-" Metta began to say but was cut off with a soft but deep moan at the feeling of Sans' forceful nip. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to save him from releasing any other telling sounds that he most certainly was into this. Why did he have to choose now to finish this? He was already trying to keep so good to get it on with Papyrus, why today? Why right now before Papyrus would probably be searching for them? The panic of being found out and ruining his relationship with Papy and the sheer lust and want that held him stationary under Sans' grinding practically was driving him mad. "Damn you." He whispered hotly as he tilted his head back and pressed his body forward into Sans, taken by the heat of the moment.

He chuckled against Metta's skin at his words, his breathing nearly raspy as Sans teased him. As much as he wanted to feel Mettaton's hands all over him, he was too afraid that he would push him away again. The rejection of last time stung more than he had let on, and this time there would be no get away - at least not for the man he had pinned to the door. Shuffling closer, he used his left leg to drive apart Metta's, all too eagerly pressing up against him. His erection was all too apparent as he made his way down to his collar bone, swapping out the bites for tender kisses. After he made it across his chest, he took his hands and slipped them under Mettaton's button up. Moaning softly against his flesh he splayed his fingers across the other man's belly, the tips of them digging in ever so slightly. Pulling back for a moment to pant, he met his steely gaze with his own blue and brown one. His eyes were still glowing, but in a moment of weakness he eased off the pressure on his hands. He needed to feel him moving against him more, wanted to feel his hands tangled in his hair. His knees felt weak at the thought, but a look of warning told MTT that he could easily pin him again.

Metta let out a series of soft breathy moans as Sans ran his mouth down his neck in nips and kisses, and hands under his shirt across his stomach. He shut his eyes during that entire time, only opening them once Sans had paused. He stared back into his mismatched eyes, his own reading an intangible lust and burning desire for it not to stop, and he wanted desperately to latch back onto him. He felt the pressure relieve off his hands and clenched them into fists to test it. God, if only he could return the favor... the look in Sans eyes was an unmistakable warning, certainly, but he could damn well try. Switching positions completely, MTT broke free of Sans magic and turned them around so he was now the one pressed to the door with Metta pressing his hands above his head in one hand and bringing his other hand up to stroke Sans' cheek. "Papyrus is waiting for us." He spoke, a soft smile on his lips as if he was the one in control now. He pressed flush against Sans and leant in to whisper in his ear, now gently rubbing his painfully obvious erection against Sans' thigh. "Let's finish this later. Please. I am a man of my word." He breathed hotly into his ear before gently biting his lobe as he went to pull away.

He wasn't expecting the switch, but suddenly the cold door was at his back. He let out an oof sound as he collided, looking up at the taller man. Leaning into his touch, his eyes closed as he softly touched his cheek. A groan followed his words, a mix of irritation and lust. Snuggling up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to pinch the skin of his hip between his teeth, visible where he had bunched up his shirt. The nibble at his ear sent shocks down his spine, and he looked up to meet that metallic gaze of Mettaton's. He nodded, that same old smile on his face as he eyed his far too obvious boner. "Fine. Have fun calming down." Sans cooed, rising up to place a quick peck on his cheek. Later, he could do later. Without another word he slithered out of Meet as grip, grabbing his hoodie and placing it back on before looking around. He couldn't just walk out, not on the chance that Papy was there. So with a wink he teleported, this time into the bathrooms where he knew there would be no cameras. With everyone making their way out of the studio, he couldn't risk being spotted. Sans was lucky enough to land in an unused stall, slipping out of the door completely unnoticed.

It didn't take long to find Papyrus, he was easily the tallest man around. "Hey sorry, I had a hell of a time getting in." He said as he neared, smirking at his own terrible pun. His brother looked worried though, which made the shorter man frown. The crowd was nearly gone so it wasn't hard to talk in private, but with Paps' tone it was hard not to be noticed.

"MTT is taking so long! I'm worried!"

"I bet he's just under pressure." Sans said, once again slipping in a joke in that went right over his head. "We can just wait here." His taller brother nodded, seeming relaxed by his words. He was impressed at himself though, he had quickly splashed some cold water on his face before coming out but his pants were still pretty tight. Putting his hands in his hoodie pockets, he made sure to hide the evidence of his little encounter.

Mettaton sighed once he was left alone in his own predicament. Now to get dressed quick and manage to find some clothes that he had here that could manage to hide the fact he had a raging boner. Why the hell did he have such a large collection of tight form fitting pants? Oh that's right, he looked good with them. Ugh. He found the most convincing pants he could and tried them on instead. They didn't hide it necessarily but it could be convincing to just have it seem like it isn't a boner, just the pants themselves. Yes that should be fine, he thought as he checked himself in the mirror. Damn, Sans sure did leave a mark, MTT thought as he felt along where Sans had just been biting him. To help cover it up, he brushed his hair over it a little to keep it hidden. He slipped out of his shirt because it was thoroughly mutilated and found another shirt that he could easily just slip on without the annoyance of buttons. He did one last check in his mirror before he stepped out of the room and headed on down to greet Papyrus and Sans where they were patiently waiting. Metta went right up to Papyrus and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, even though the hug was slightly strained to keep him from feeling any traces of what was going on downstairs. "I am so glad you could make it, my love. How did you enjoy it?" He asked, Papyrus as he pulled back, practically disregarding Sans altogether.

It was hard to not notice the well dressed man as he made his way towards them, as Sans stood at his brother's side. With his hands in his pockets he just grinned, watching out of the corner of his eye as MTT hugged him and gave him a gentle kiss. From here he could see the blush on Papy's face, it was hard not to roll his eyes.

Papyrus smiled at Metta, still amazed that he was with the man he had idolized for so long. And a human too! With a flushed face he beamed at the other man, running a hand through his hair. "So good! I liked the lights and action!" He said in his too loud voice. Oblivious to anything else going on, he looked over at Sans who was grinning as always, then back to Mettaton.

"I am so glad you did. I tried to make it extra special knowing you were in the crowd." Mettaton beamed as he rocked on his heels slightly. "Now I am not sure about either you or your brother but I am famished. Are we still good to go to dinner, sweetness?" Mettaton asked his boyfriend in his diabetes inducing voice, grinning at the sight of Papyrus blushing. He gave a quick glance at Sans to hear if he had anything to say or see if he was going to object in anyway, but only saw him standing there with his usual grin. What an odd poker face this guy had, it was unsettling.

"Food?! I love food!" Boomed Papy, quickly turning on his heels to head for the door.

As he did, Sans looked up at the man, more of a smirk taking over his usual smile. "Dinner, eh?" He asked casually before turning around, backing up a step to quickly reach over and skim his fingers over the still apparent boner, trying to hide in Metta's pants. Chuckling without turning around, he set off after his bro with his hands returning to his pockets. Yeah, he could do this. A few teases here and there. It made him feel more alive than he ever had, including getting his new human body. Catching up to Paps, he grinned up at his brother as he stood there eagerly. Already he could see how this was going to be, how easily it felt hiding his secret from him. He didn't really like it, but his... relations were just purely physical at this point. He didn't really long for any of that vanilla bullshit, what he wanted was to finally get this damn monkey off his back.

Mettaton practically froze up as he felt Sans skim across his boner and clenched his teeth to control himself. He glared at Sans from where he stood before following a moment after, his expression softening completely when he saw Papyrus. He fished his keys out of his pocket and closed up the doors to the studio, knowing other crew were in there but they had other exits they could use to lock up when they were done. He then unlocked his car and took Papyrus' hand in his as he walked towards it. Knowing Sans was still behind them, Metta leaned his head against Papyrus' shoulder and moved his hand which was not being held to rest on his arm as they walked. If Sans was going to make it this difficult, he'd rub it in his face that he didn't belong to him.

He fell into place behind them, glaring daggers at the back of Metta's head as the man settled on his brother's shoulder. Well then, is this how it was going to be? With a smirk Sans lifted one of his hands, pulling on an invisible string to pull MTT's pants flush against his boner, making it more noticeable. Paps was oblivious, too caught up in the man's touch to even notice. But that's not why he did it. He was the one in power here, not the other way around. If he had to undo his pants and flop out that big ol' dick of his he would. Chuckling at the thought, he winked as his brother peeked at him with a flushed face. Oh Paps. The innocence in his brother's gaze made him bite his lip, he wasn't doing this to hurt him. A sick feeling twisted in his gut, but he kept his gaze focused on the once robot. He would not lose at his own game.

Mettaton gave Papyrus' arm a gentle squeeze as he felt his pants conforming more to his boner. Were they just shifting more or was it getting larger? Was this the work of Sans? He couldn't tell but damn how could he hide this. He let go of Papyrus as they got to the car and gave him a quick kiss before heading over to get in the driver's seat, trying desperately to act like nothing was going on so it wouldn't bring attention to how he was really feeling in his pants. Part of him just wished that Papyrus had left Sans behind today, then he wouldn't be in this predicament and forced to hide something so painfully obvious. Thank god his boyfriend was still pure in some sense, even if MTT wanted to change that tonight. He started the car and waited for the skelebros to hop in with him, trying to remember the way to the restaurant that Metta had made reservations for.

Papy, completely a mess from the touch of his boyfriend, was nearly giddy as he slid into the front seat. Having to duck down pretty far, he buckled in and noticed that Sans was lingering outside of the car. He squinted as he noticed that his blue eye was slightly glowing, which it only did when he used his powers. Peeking over at MTT, he looked back at Sans who just winked, looking completely normal. Oh! Maybe he just imagined it then... "Where are we going to eat? I hope it's good food!" He said with a booming laugh, slapping his hand on his leg as if it was the funniest thing he had ever said. Of course it would be good food, it always was when Metta picked the place to eat.

He noticed Paps look at him, and with an inner groan, he let go of his 'string' on Metta's pants. Winking at his brother, he opened the back door and slid in with ease, sitting behind the taller man. Leaning his head against the rest behind him, he glanced between the two of them with that typical smile on his face, teeth and all. Stretching out his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and twisted a single finger into his hair, using his magic to gently tug down Mettaton's zipper ever so slightly. Just another mention of his power. Opening his brown eye, he looked directly into the rearview mirror to meet his steely gaze if he tried to peek at him. "Yeah, good food sounds good. I'm hungry." There was a tone to his voice that implied just what kind of hunger he had, going right over his brother's head as he turned around to smile at him.

"We are heading to a nice little Italian restaurant, all authentic cuisine. It's not quite as good as your cooking Papyrus but I thought you might enjoy it." Mettaton spoke as he gave his boyfriend a glance and a wink. He was quite aware that Sans had pulled down his zipper slightly now, and he wasn't about to bat an eyelash in reaction to it. He gave a glance at Sans in the rear view mirror to shoot him a warning, but otherwise did nothing else. No way he was going to give the smaller ex-skeleton the satisfaction. He told him to wait. He promised him later and he would honor his promise. Sans didn't have to be so impatient. Metta backed out of the parking space and began to drive the car on their way to the restaurant. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and cast long shadows within the car with the light coming from the driver's side. Hopefully these shadows would hide his wardrobe malfunction, he prayed. He could always ask Papyrus and Sans to wait for him at the door of the restaurant while he "looked for something in the car" aka resituated his junk and rezipped his pants. Sounded like a good plan.

"SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus shouted, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat. His excitement only grew as he patted Metta's hand on the steering wheel, beaming at him with a large toothy smile. Oh how well this man knew him, and now he could hardly wait to get there. Of course he had no idea what was going on, nor would he ever think to glance in that... area. He was just a happy-go-lucky type of guy that blushed from a hug.

Sans on the other hand... well that was another story. He kept his blue eye closed as he caught the glare, deciding to be a nice guy and zipping up MTT's pants. After all, he was in a good mood. His brother was happy about pasta and he was picking up on that too. He finally opened his blue eye when the glow stopped, turning his gaze to the skyline.

Mettaton smiled as he kept driving, extremely glad he could put Papyrus in such a good mood. "There simply is nothing better, darling." He said sweetly to him, in a slightly better mood himself now that he felt his zipper "magically" pull back up. Sans probably wished up by now. At least he could hope so. It really was quite annoying to deal with these conflicted feelings, and surely it was Sans trying to make a point, but there was a time and a place for this shit. As soon as tonight is over, if all goes to plan, he wouldn't care about getting it on with Sans in secret. But Papyrus had to be his first, simply had to. There was no other way to go. Part of him just hoped Sans didn't think he was going there with his brother. But the way Sans was right now made him think the shortest of the three knew exactly what Metta had planned for tonight with Papyrus.

The car came to a stop before the restaurant and a valet member came forward to take and park the car. As he got out, the member noticed it was in fact Mettaton and appeared to be a bit nervous. 'My, reminds me of someone else who worked under me,' MTT thought as he gave him a smile. He set the keys in the valet members hand and said with a sweet voice and face, "If you so much as get one scratch on her, it will be the end of your career." Before going to take Papyrus' hand and head inside as if it were just a natural exchange. Mettaton wasn't going to play any games, he was already feeling the strain of holding a boner for this damn long.

Sans slipped out of the car and winked at the nervous valet, patting the poor chap on the shoulder. He was tempted to tell him he would pay for a scratch, but he knew just how precious this car was to Metta. He wasn't that mean, so he left it be and fell into place once more behind his brother and a man he was ready to devour. Clearing his throat, he shifted his hands out of his pockets to place them behind his back, feeling like a very short bodyguard for the two. Of course everyone's attention was on the big star in front of him, people stopping to stare at the hand that was wrapped around his brothers. It made him feel a small flare of jealousy, but he quickly suppressed it with a hard swallow. As much as he wanted eyes on him, it was also a lot easier to observe everyone when their attention was elsewhere. Paps was drinking it in, thinking of course that it was all for him. And in a way... it really was. With a sigh, Sans paused. Did he even want to go in here? But before he could make a decision, Papy turned around and gave him that big goofy grin, making his own smile turn more adoring. Of course he could, anything for that big doofus.

Mettaton led Papyrus in and soon they were lead to their table and seated with extremely fast service. Hell, before he could have even sat in his seat the waiter was present with a pad and pen in hand, awaiting their order from the menus that graced the table. The table they sat at was round and so naturally Mettaton found himself sitting between the two brothers. He situated himself and sighed in relief that now his junk was hidden underneath the cover of the table and the tablecloth. Maybe now it can calm down some while he mulled over what to eat. He glanced at both Sans and Papyrus with a smile "Order whatever you like, just be sure you will eat it. It'd be a shame to have such wonderful food go to waste." He commented before winking at the waiter. He turned to Papyrus and his smile grew wider "It's silly of me to ask as I already know the answer, but what would you like?" The former robot asked, moving to try crossing his legs under the table to conceal his erection even better. It did feel extremely uncomfortable and the chafe of the fabric against his crotch didn't really help.

"SPA-!" Paps started, but Sans lightly kicked him under the table with a wink of his blue eye. Inside voice, right. He... wasn't so good at that. Instead he picked up the menu and pointed at it with an elegant finger, a dazzling smile offered to the one who was taking their order. He could eat pasta until he died. Usually he cooked it himself, but it was always nice to sit and relax. Handing the menu off, his hand fell back to the table and lightly brushed over Metta's, another blush colouring his cheeks. He nearly felt giddy, watching as Sans ordered something that wasn't spaghetti. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but as his brother laughed he relaxed. It wasn't like it was his spaghetti, Sans wouldn't dare turn that down.

The shorter man handing off his menu as well, picking some sort of chicken dish. He was distracted, nostrils flaring at the overwhelming amount of scents around him. Honestly he just wanted to get out of here. Eying Mettaton out of the corner of his eye, he rose his left leg to tease his foot up the length of the man's leg. He looked straight ahead at Papy, asking him about the newest puzzle that he had bought for him. It was hard with how tight money was, but he liked to spoil him nonetheless. Only teasing MTT's leg a few times, he linked his fingers and rested it over his still-there boner, more easily seen with his tight pants. Thank goodness for tablecloths.

Mettaton tried to look preoccupied with his menu but he couldn't help but get even more turned on at feeling the teasing that Sans was doing. He went tense at first but calmed down enough to not give any other indication that he was liking it. Metta looked to Papyrus when he felt their hands touch, his heart fluttering within his chest with a more full sort of feeling than empty lust he felt for the other man sitting with them. When it was time for him to place his order, Metta chose to order spaghetti as well, knowing both that they made it good here and that it would make Papyrus happy. And right now, that was purely his only concern on his mind. All the thought of anything but his boner, and completely ignoring the attempts Sans made to keep him going, started to calm Mettaton down more and he found that while his boner wasn't gone completely, it had significantly felt more comfortable in his pants. Thank goodness.

Sans was too observant, realizing that MTT seemed to be calming down a lot. It didn't seem like a ruse, he could actually be losing that arousal. He nearly growled, coughing to cover the sound of it as he rose his hands to cover his mouth. He couldn't exactly use his magic, his damn eye still glowed when he did it. The man was glad that he had been able to keep his powers, without them he would feel so lost, but he could do without the glowing eyes. At least it was only one, only both when things got serious. Sighing, he picked up his water glass and swirled it around, the ice cubes clinking on the edges of the glass. Calmly he grit his teeth before that typical Sans look took over his face. He just needed to get rid of this damn weight between his legs.

Papy tugged at the tablecloth that rested on his legs, nervous as he glanced around them. He felt like everyone was looking at him and Metta, Sans looked the same as ever but he could feel the eyes on him. Clearing his throat he shuffled on his chair a bit, looking over to meet the silver eyes of his boyfriend. He felt calmer, but his heart pounded hard in his chest. A sheepish smile crossed his lips before it broke out to a full out grin when he ordered the spaghetti as well, those elegant fingers of his reaching out to carefully move a lock of Mettaton's hair out of his face. He adored this man, he really did. Everything was still so new to him, he felt awkward in this body and with people just... staring. And it wasn't even because he was big and famous either! But why wasn't he? He was pretty cool. "Thank you!" Papyrus bellowed, ducking his head down when Sans gently looked up to glance his way. Right, quiet. He could do that. "This is nice." He whispered - at least to him, sounding like a normal voice to everyone else.

Mettaton had literally no cares for the amount of eyes in him, he was used to his fame by now and this was normal. Sometimes he didn't prefer it, but he couldn't help but feel special because of it, and it led him to almost feel at home among the crowd if others recognized him and admired him from afar. Right now, however, he could tell it was making his boyfriend quite nervous at the same time, to which he wished they were somewhere a little more... private. But there was enough time for that later. Oh how he wished he could tell Papyrus now what the plan was for later, that he'd be allowing him to sleep over, but he knew the poor guy would outburst in his joy so he settled for telling him after they were free of the gazes staring them down in the restaurant. He looked away from Papyrus to notice that the waiter was returning with their food already. "That is incredibly fast service. See? I knew this place would be nice for tonight." He said as he gave Papyrus' hand a quick squeeze then took his glass and drank some of the water he had already at the table. Now if the former skeleton sitting on the other side of him can remain chilled for a little while instead of trying to jump his bones immediately, tonight still might go without any other hiccups.

Except that Sans didn't work that way. He was steadily getting more and more hungry, and the food in front of him wasn't something that he wanted. Letting out a moan under his breath he wiggled slightly in his chair, still sporting a semi. Slowly picking his way through his food, he watched as his brother practically inhaled his plate. Goodness. Resting his hand under the table he twisted it slightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he gently rubbed the tablecloth against MTT's junk. Oops. Darn breeze. Quickly popping his eyes open he smiled at his bro, offering him the rest of his chicken thigh when he couldn't finish it. Even in a human body Paps was slim, but his stomach was endless.

The three finished their food, well, Mettaton ate his food and Papyrus had his food as well as Sans' uneaten portions left, and soon they were exiting the restaurant after Metta had paid the bill. Due to Sans incapability to keep his hands or lack thereof off of the ex robot, Metta was sporting a little bit of a hard on, but it still wasn't quite what it was before. The valet delivered his car to him, not a scratch on it and the poor fellow handed the car keys to MTT with shaking hands. To honor the trouble of dealing with the star, he slipped him a generous tip after taking the keys, to which the valet was extremely appreciative. Metta then got into the driver's side and waited until the brothers were in the car with him before setting off towards their apartment. "Now Papyrus, did you have a good evening?" Mettaton asked, a sweet smile on his face as he reached one hand over to give Papyrus' hand a soft squeeze, still keeping his eyes on the road. Finally he could break the news to Papy about his plans to steal him away for the night.

With both brothers settled into the car, Sans' grin faltered when Mettaton started to speak. Great. You know, he liked his brother just the way he was. Who knew what would happen when the used-to robot defiled that? Would he change? Would he lose that innocent nature that he loved so much about him? Flipping up the hood on his hoodie, he rested his arm on the door and peered out the window, trying to tune out the conversation at the front of the car, which was hard with his brothers attention-demanding voice.

Papyrus flushed when he squeezed his hand, beaming at the man as he asked him how the evening went. "I was with all my favorite people and had spaghetti. Without cleaning! How could it get better?!" He asked, tossing his head back as he let out a hearty laugh. Peering back at Sans, he noticed he was quiet but his brother could be moody at times. He passed it off for him being dragged around with the two of them, flipping back to tap his piano worthy hands on the dash. "Thank you again, Mettaton. It was lovely!" He leaned over, closer to the driver to rest his head on his shoulder for only a moment. He knew he had to focus on driving, and he didn't want to see how mad the ex robot could get if he ruined his car. He may not always pay attention, but he had picked up on a few hints on how much he loved his car.

Mettaton smiled and tilted his head just slightly to touch it against Papyrus' "Well, darling, it isn't over yet. I spoke to Sans about possibly giving you a grand tour of my mansion, and we agreed tonight I'd let you sleep over and I can show you all there is to see there." Mettaton spoke, absolutely no ill intent or any sort of heat to his voice, just the sweet adoration he felt for his boyfriend. He looked in the rear view and noticed Sans was acting a bit moody but it must only be because he was pissed. Pissed he isn't getting to MTT's pants just yet. But he narrowed his eyes slightly and kept driving. Soon enough, then all the bets were off and he'd give Sans exactly what he was practically throwing himself on him for. But he wanted to make this first time counted. Make it last. He didn't know when or where Sans would come for him (literally) but at least he could get this out of the way.

Papyrus' eyes grew wide as saucers as he tossed his head between both Metta and Sans, his brother turning around just enough to grin at his brother. He had said yes? He was staying the night! He could hop out of his chair right now he was so excited? "Sans, are you going to be fine by you-" he started, worry filling his voice as he fully turned to gaze at him.

"You'll have fun, Paps. I do just fine on my own, you know that." Flipping down to salute the two of them, he noticed that they were getting close to the apartment. With a wink he disappeared, not even waiting for the car to stop. Teleporting just at the curb, he gave one last wave before walking into the house. With how blue his damn balls were, it was going to be a long night.

Paps blinked when his brother was gone, turning back to look at his boyfriend. Was this really and truly coming over to stay the night? Did he need anything? What about his jammies?

Mettaton slowed down a little, having been prepared to drop him off the normal way but blinked when he saw Sans had completely disappeared. "I can't believe he has his magic still." Mettaton commented casually as if he hasn't already experienced the magic of his magic. He glanced at Papyrus and smiled "I am glad you are this excited. I'm going to show you all of the rooms and everything, dear. I know you have been to my place before but this is different. Our first sleepover." Mettaton said with a happy sigh as he began on the route towards his mansion. Now he wondered how he could proceed. Maybe they can start with a movie after the tour? He didn't quite know. But he'd find out sooner or later how this would play out.

He glanced over his shoulder as he mentioned his brothers magic, casually shrugging his shoulders. He had never known Sans without his magic, it was... kind of nice to still have it around. He didn't use it much, not wanting to draw too much attention to it, but perhaps he was just used to the transportation that it didn't even effect him. But when MTT started to explain what was going to happen he let out a happy sigh, leaning back against his seat with a smile on his face. It faltered quickly though, his mind going back to his sleeping wear. What was he going to sleep in? Nothing? Oh gosh, even the thought made him blush. "What about my jammies?" He whispered, a literal actual whisper. There was an obvious note embarrassment to his words, his long fingers linking together as he wrung his hands. He didn't want to sleep in his clothes!

Mettaton looked surprised for a moment before glancing at him and seeing how embarrassed he appeared at the thought of sleeping without anything on, or more likely, sleeping in his normal clothes. "Don't worry love. I can let you borrow some of mine." He said sweetly, truly smitten with how adorable his boyfriend was when he was all nervous. The words he just said hit him and he blushed a little at the thought of Papyrus squeezing into his clothes. Mettaton rolled down the windows a little to shake the feeling of heat that was hitting him over such a simple thing but damn. How the hell was he going to get anywhere? Part of him didn't want to corrupt this sweet man who was sitting beside him. What the hell was he going to do? He had to bone him before Sans ultimately fucked him up instead. "I do have a guest room for you as well, but my bed is quite large, I think we would both comfortably fit on it if you didn't wish to be alone. My mansion is quite large and I wouldn't want you to get lost on your own either, love." He mentioned, trying to be gentle and subtle in his tone as to not make him feel trapped. He was free to sleep wherever in his home and Metta didn't want to put him on the spot.

Fitting into his clothes? He looked down at himself and then over at Metta, by the looks of it it would be a tight fit but... "I can have Sans bring me some. " He offered. It would be really odd and not comfy to squeeze into anything. Plus he would hate to rip any of his fancy clothes. It wouldn't be any trouble for Sans to blip over anyways! But then he went on to say that they could both sleep in his bed, for a moment he was confused. Where would Metta sleep then? Oh... OH. That might not be super comfortable either, it might be big but in the same bed? His whole body felt too hot as he pressed his cheek against the cool glass of the window. "I... I can sleep on my own." He nearly stuttered, looking down to study his hands. He felt all too hot at the thought of falling asleep beside his boyfriend.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me know if you change your mind. We can call Sans once we are there and ask him to drop off your jammies." Metta said as he gave a small smile but on the inside he was worried. There was no way he could force Papyrus to do this. He simply wouldn't. He had to find another way. Maybe they could just get more accustomed to Papyrus sleeping over and then he might be more comfortable. He could somehow get lucky tonight but he didn't want to push it. Mettaton glanced at his boyfriend and saw how uncomfortable he looked with such questions, then looked back out over the road as he neared the mansion. Robot or not, he still felt like a monster. He drove his car up a long path leading to his mansion then into his garage that had a couple of other cars lined up alongside it and got out. Everything was automated for him, knowing exactly the car that was headed that way. He parked the car and turned the ignition off, giving a small sigh before looking at Papyrus again and smiling for him. They could still have a good time tonight, with or without the preparations he made.

Paps perked right back up when he said that was fine, acting like nothing had ever happened. Honestly the sexual reference went right over his head, he was just picturing laying next to that sweet face of his while he dreamt and it was too much. When they got into the garage he looked over at MTT when he sighed, leaning over the center console to peck him on the cheek, and ever so tenderly placed his forehead against his. "I'm so lucky to have you." He said, his face all sorts of colours as he opened his door and hopped out. He wanted to make sure he got his jam-jams, but his eyes grew wide when he saw all the cars in the garage. Whistling he spun around, his arms opening up as he spun in a circle. This was all so amazing! And it was only the first stop! Pausing, he looked at Metta with a wide grin on his face. This was going to be an amazing night, he could feel it!

Mettatons heart skipped a beat at hearing Papy's words and he got out of the car to lean against it gently. He admired how happy this made his boyfriend, something he had taken pride in but took advantage of or didn't quite give much attention to was just the best thing in Papyrus' eyes. Nothing honestly made him happier. He came over to the taller man before him and took his hands in his before leading him backwards towards the door into the kitchen. "Let's give your brother a call, shall we?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen with him before letting go of his hands to get the phone. Not paying much mind, he sat on one of the counters as he began to dial the number from memory, knowing it by heart with the amount of times he has called for Papyrus. He pressed the phone to his ear in one hand as he waited to hear Sans pick up the phone on the other end. Then he leaned back on his other hand on the counter while he grew impatient, his fingers tapping.

Sans knew who was calling, it wouldn't be anyone else. Glancing at the phone, he dropped his hood and let it ring for a bit before finally picking it up. "So soon?" He teased in a low voice, chuckling as he inspected his nails. But he already knew why MTT was calling, eyeing the bag he had packed of his brothers pjs. He had had them specially made for Paps, just like that costume they had made Underground, but this one didn't have a cape. He suspected that this is just what he wanted.

Papyrus saw the tapping of his boyfriends fingers and scooted over to him, nuzzling into his neck to calm him. Taking a small breath he took in his smell, batting his lashes at him sweetly. All this touching was so new to him, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. It was just... new.

"Yes, Papy wanted his PJs so he could sleep comfortably. Would you be able to pop over here with them?" Mettaton asked sweetly, moving his hand up to rub Papyrus's back since he was close enough. My god he couldn't understand why his boyfriend had to be so freaking cute. It was enough to distract him from the tone he heard Sans use, which did send a shiver up his back but at least he didn't make it known to clue Papyrus in. He alternated between simply rubbing his back to tracing into it with his nails lightly and back again, wanting to observe if he enjoyed it or not as he held the phone to his ear and awaited a response from Sans, his silvery gaze locking on Papyrus'.

Papyrus nearly melted into him as his nails started to move gently against his skin, making his shiver slightly. He was surprised by his reaction but it did feel so nice. He was still getting used to all this... skin stuff, but feelings like this made up for it all. He kept his gaze locked with MTT's, his smile faltering slightly as his eyes fell half lidded. It was so simple but enough to make him feel... something. He didn't know what it was but he didn't move away.

Sans looked up from his nails to the bag again, blowing out a short sigh. "Be there in a flash." He said, ending the call and walking over to the bag. Dangling it on one finger, he teleported himself to the front of Metta's house. Whistling lowly at the size, he walked up to the front door and tapped lightly. Putting one hand on his hip and extending the bag out, which still rested on one finger. He was lucky he was feeling gracious and actually using the door. Kicking up one leg behind the other, he leaned slightly as he waited.

Mettaton kept his little hand movements up against Papy's back as he heard back from Sans regarding the jammies. He kept close tabs on exactly how Papyrus was reacting, really enjoying the sight of him getting lost in his touch. Once Sans had hung up, Mettaton hung up his own phone and set it down before hearing a light tap on the door. Thank god it was quiet otherwise he wouldn't have heard it. "Hold on, love," Metta spoke as he gave Papyrus a gentle and chaste kiss before hopping off the counter and heading towards the front door, through the grand dining room and rather large living room area. He made it to the door and opened it wide enough to peek out and see Sans waiting with the duffel bag. "My that was fast. Thank you." He said, giving Sans a genuine smile that didn't hold any sort of sarcasm or bite to it like it normally would. He was in a good mood and wasn't about to let this encounter get him worked up (in one way or another).

Sans just laughed softly, letting his hand fall to his side. "I had it packed the moment I got into the house. You're lucky I had a sense to not to barge in on your little... moment." He said softly, taking in the tone of Metta's voice and the fact that he knew just what was going on tonight. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. But all hints of his grin dropped away as he leaned in, a warning in his gaze. "Hurt my brother and I will end you, got it?" He knew Mettaton's cared for him just as much as he did, but even Sans wasn't perfect. Papy was a gentle and delicate man, seeing him broken would crush him. He knew that what he had been doing with Metta was just as bad, no probably worse, than what MTT could do to him tonight. It seemed odd that he was now defending the very honour that he could dash in a moment, if Papy found out what he had been doing. But just like that he smiled again, raising a hand to lightly boop the ex robot on the nose. "I will be by to collect later." Was he teasing? Maybe. With a hearty chuckle he spun on his heels, raising his hand in a little wave as he hopped down the stairs, vanishing before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo is this a promise or a threat? We will have to find out in the next chapter. Warning you now, there is no turning back after the next chapter and it will be diving into Sintown USA with no hopes of returning back unscathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: No turning back from here. Everything from this point on is explicit, and there is heavy sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned!

Papyrus had to lean on the counter when Metta left, taking a deep breath as he places his right hand over his pounding heart. Whatever was happening to him was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time. His head rolled to the side to glance at the slightly shorter man, wondering if he understood this whole thing. It was all tingly and warm, but Paps didn't have the word for it. "What's happening?" He asked suddenly. With Sans, or with him, either answer would do.

  
Mettaton held the duffel bag in his hand and pulled it closer to him, holding it just in front of him as he shut the door again. The threat and the promise danced around in his head and he couldn't help but be absolutely terrified and slightly aroused by both... damn him. He heard Papyrus ask what was happening and took a moment to respond, first making sure he was able to do so and slip away from the thoughts of Sans threat and warning. He returned to Papyrus with the duffel bag and a smile on his face, setting it on the counter and leaning beside him against it. "Your brother just dropped off your jammies" Metta spoke as he patted the bag then took Papy's hand in his "And he just hopes you have fun tonight." He said as he stared into Papyrus' face. It truly hurt to lie to him but there was no way he would ruin tonight for his boyfriend. "Now, what would you like to do first, darling?" Mettaton asked as he placed his other hand on Papyrus' shoulder, awaiting his answer.

  
He glanced at the bag with a smile, dropping his hand from his chest to snake it around Metta's neck. He asked what he wanted to do and the man blushed, bashfully looking away for a moment. " That thing you did on my back felt nice..." He said sheepishly, a small smile on his lips. That kiss had been nice too, everything was just... really good. Not wanting to get rid of this odd feeling he wiggled closer to him, his breath slightly uneven as he put a small kiss on his lips. Biting his own lip, he pulled back. What the heck was this feeling and why was it so nice? Frazzled, he ran his free hand through his hair as he glanced away for a moment.

  
Metta smiled and moved his hand from on top of Papyrus' shoulder to the back of his shoulder blade. "I could always do it again." He said as he started to gently trace circles with his nails where his hand was rested. He was being gentle and slow with his movements, not wanting to overwhelm his dear boyfriend, but knowing now that it actually felt good to him made himself feel more confident in moving forward. He'd do anything to make him feel good. While Papy's head was tilted away, Mettaton took the moment to practice what Sans had did to him, leaning up to kiss along the crook of his neck tenderly. He watched Papyrus' reaction out of the corner of his eyes to make sure he wasn't stepping any boundaries and that this didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

  
He let out a sigh at the soft circles, but when Metta kissed his neck he let out a small gasp. Shivering slightly he turned towards him, his heart racing in his chest. His breath shuddered out of his lungs as he leaned to the side, not wanting this to stop. He was aware of the slight growth in his pants, something that made Papys eyes grow even wider. Taking a quick step back to seperate them, he looked at MTT as he panting slightly. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his hand rising to his neck where the soft kisses had been. "What... what is this feeling?" He asked softly, his voice breathy as he tried to control himself.

  
Mettaton leaned on hand on the counter and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to find the words to explain this to him, also catching his breath a little bit. "It's... it is something humans feel when they are attracted to one another. I don't really... know how to explain it much better, sweetie. I've never really acted on such feelings with the one I felt for. I'm not sure if that makes any sense." He spoke as the hand that went through his hair rested at the back of his neck and he looked off to the side. "If it makes you uncomfortable we don't need to continue. I just thought you liked it."

  
Paps nodded his head, it made sense. He liked what Metta was doing and he really liked Metta... but when he looked away and said he thought he liked it the man let out a gentle gasp and quickly closed the gap.  "No I... I really liked it. That's what scared me. I've never felt like this before and it's just..." His hand twisted in the air when he searched for the words, but none came. Instead he sighed, wrapping those elegant fingers around his face to pull it towards him softly. "D-don’t stop." He stuttered, leaning to connect their lips with a small amount of pressure. With his breath already short he had to pull back, inspecting those lovely metallic eyes. He wanted more of this feeling, that pressure in his pants growing. Damn, this was all so overwhelming but he loved it.

  
Mettaton smiled against Papyrus' lips and meant to press into the kiss but before he could, the man had pulled away. He shifted his hands up to wrap around Papy's neck and start running it through the hair at the back of his head, gently scraping his nails along as he went. His movements were slower, still trying so hard not to go to fast and overwhelm him, and even he himself was practically out of breath, feeling his own erection get brought back to its former life from before. "Papyrus, I..." he started to say as he looked into his face, his silvery eyes meeting that of Papyrus' light brown ones. He lost his train of thought, feeling as though he could be lost forever in the depth of his eyes.

  
The scratches on his head made him tilt it back with a grunt, his eyes shutting for a moment. When Metta spoke his eyes sprung back open, his look more intense than had ever been on the former skeletons face before. "Love you too, Mettaton." He whispered, leaning forward to tenderly kiss him again. This time he let his instinct take over, his arms draping around his neck as he scooted closer. Accidently coming too close, his now full election brushed against MTT's. Quite literally jumping away, he gripped the counter with a lot of force, panting hard as he looked at his feet. Ashamed, he hung his head. This was just so much all at once, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He fought hard to calm his overwhelmingly hot body, running his hands down his chest with a loud groan. "I'm sorry... this is just. New. It's hard." Papy tried to explain, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes. He wanted to try this, for him, but he didn't know how. This was harder than any puzzle he had ever attempted.

  
Now it was his turn to close the gap. Mettaton moved closer and simply wrapped his arms around Papyrus, resting his head on his chest "If it makes you feel any better, I am new to this, too. Let's just take it step by step, slowly. I'm not going anywhere and I am here for you." Metta said softly as he leaned up to gently kiss at Papy's neck again, still being slow and gentle with it so that he could get used to it. He really didn't want to overwhelm him and scare him out of the water. It will be worth it in the end if he could help Papyrus past this, he was still glad with being able to make him feel this way. Now it was just to teach him how to put those feelings in motion.

  
Papyrus let his eyes drift closed as he leaned back, letting Mettaton do what he thought was best. He wasn't sure how he knew all this amazing stuff if he was new as well, but he didn't really think twice about it. His hands still gripped the edge of the counter, but he trusted this man so much. He reveled in the feelings that coursed through his body, a soft sigh leaving him as he relaxed into his body heat. His pants felt like they were far too tight, a slightly uncomfortable feeling. But he didn't move, letting the ex robot guide him through this. As much as he wanted to reach out and touch him, he was afraid that he would startle and move away again. But with the kitchen surface behind him, there was little way to go.

  
Mettaton felt Papyrus remain stationary where he was and brought his hands into play now as well, gently resting them on the man's chest for a moment so he would get used to them being there. His kisses at his neck trailed down a little before trailing back up and slowly working towards his mouth, and at the same time his hands started to shift slower and slower downwards across his chest.

  
Paps shivered at the movement, opening his eyes to follow the path of Metta's hands. He let out a hissing sound the lower he got, his face nine shades of red. One hand let go of the counter, moving upwards to slowly tangle into his boyfriend's hair. Paps head fell backwards for better access, feeling like this was an out of body experience for him. Letting out a gentle moan his hips stretched upwards to push him gently against the shorter man, a new kind of fire lighting deep within his belly. His nails bit into the underside of the cooking surface, another breath hissing between his teeth. This may be very little compared to... well he didn't know to what, but it felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Not even meeting a human for the first time! And that was saying something.  
  
Papyrus lifted himself up onto the counter, his legs stretching out to link around Metta's lower body. With a sheepish grin he tugged him a bit closer, feeling like he was about to explode from all the building pressure. This wasn't like him at all, but something else entirely. That scared him more than whatever this was, his smile faltering for only a moment. Would he be able to keep at this?

  
Mettaton felt himself be pulled in  and paused his kissing to stare into Papy's face to see exactly how he was doing. Man, if he wasn't already turned on, this would certainly put him damn close. He saw just how red his boyfriend's face was, and could see the intensity in his eyes, begging for more than just foreplay. He slipped a hand up under Papyrus' shirt while the other hand played with the hem of his pants and started to work them down a little. He could feel his own erection throbbing in his pants but he needed to take care of Papyrus, first and foremost. Since they didn't have the luxury of being upstairs and he didn't know if Papy would be able to make it up there, he decided to go with the next best thing. Mettaton leaned in to give him a long, deep kiss before trailing down his neck with kisses again. The hand under his shirt started to push it upward, as if slowly clueing Papy in that he was going to be removing it.

  
For the first time, a hint of fear entered his amber gaze as he looked down at Metta, but it all vanished as his hand looped under his shirt. The hand in his hair tugged lightly, his back arching at the cool touch. His body felt hot and cold at the same time, and he was becoming less and less aware that they were in the kitchen. In fact the entire world melted away in one smooth gesture. It was only them, the hard edge of the counter the only thing to keep him grounded. Another hand tugged at the hem of his pants, making him groan deep in his belly. It took him awhile to realize that Mettaton was slowly dragging his shirt up, and he nodded his acceptance of it. He felt even more warm, if that was even possible, at the fact that he was going to see him without a shirt on. Holding his breath, he released his head as he started to move down his chest. Paps lips still tingled from that kiss, his head swimming in this feeling. He held onto it, thinking that this must surely be a dream. Him, in MTT's house, with his shirt coming off. Oh goodness if he could teleport he must just blip himself away, but his body was reacting on his own accord. To him, it was so much so soon, but it felt so good.

  
After receiving a nod of confirmation, Mettaton paused only to use both hands to help Papyrus out of his shirt, still being gentle as if he was still afraid of spooking him off. Metta cast his shirt off to the side before staring back at Papyrus' exposed chest, lapping up the view. He closed the distance again and started to trace his hands across his chest, staring into his boyfriend's eyes longingly. "You are gorgeous." He said plainly, but never before has the word held so much meaning as he had intended, right here and now. Mettaton leaned in for another deep kiss before he started making his way downwards once more, now having more area to cover in his gentle kisses. He truly wasn't exaggerating, Papyrus was blessed with the body of Adonis apparently. Mettas kisses began to get more and more sloppy as he began to imagine more animalistic ways their bodies could entwine, and he felt himself getting way ahead of himself. He just had to get there. Mettaton paused to find himself just below Papyrus' belly button, his hands having moved down with him and rested at his pants hem once more. He glanced up at Papyrus, his eyes half lidded with desire, awaiting confirmation that he could move on.

  
At his words he found that it actually was totally possible to get more warm. Oh boy was he ever in for a treat later. Already feeling like he was going to explode, he watched him with half closed eyes, feeling like he was going to start to sweat with all of this. The kisses returned, starting off soft before turning into a whole new game. His breaths came out fast as he froze, his body growing rigid as he grew closer to his pants. Paps was about to reach out to stop him when he himself paused, leaving him feeling conflicted. He was heading down there where the throbbing mess was waiting. Oh goodness no one had ever seen that before besides him and it was still... an odd floppy thing. Now it wasn't and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Biting his lip, he paused for a very long time as he thought this all over. His body was telling him crazy, but there was hesitation in his eyes. What was he even going to do with it? Oh gosh, wrong thoughts. He blushed so hard his hand raced to cover his mouth and cheeks, eyes growing wide again. But that heat, that look of passion and fire in MTT's gaze made him want to keep going. He didn't want to disappoint the man he had come to love, but when it came his turn to bat he just wasn't totally sure... What would his bro- Nope, so not one of those times. His other hand rushed up to his face until it was totally covered, a long sigh blowing out from between his fingers. Should he just say screw it all and go for it? But what was next? Why was this puzzle so hard?

  
Mettaton saw how conflicted Papyrus was about this and paused completely, straightening up and pulling Papyrus into his arms. "I'm here, love." He whispered into his ear, his breath still hot, but there was no way he'd move on without helping him in any way he could. "I know what will make you feel even better, that's why I was... heading that way. If that makes any sense." He spoke, his face flushing even more at trying to explain it like this. But if it helped him understand, it was worth it. "Many times I've felt the same way you were feeling and sorted it out myself, by, uh... similar to what I was about to do for you. I've never helped anyone but myself with this sort of thing before. If, if you're uncomfortable, darling, I will stop." He said as he gave him a slight squeeze and kissed his bare shoulder.

  
His heart just about melted right then and there. Cupping Metta's head in his hands he pulled him back, kissing him first on the lips and then on the forehead, lingering there longer. "Then let's get somewhere more comfortable." He suggested softly against his skin, looking down to see if that was okay. His explanation did make him feel better, he had just never really felt this way before. Since being human things had changed but this was totally new to him. The very tip of Paps tongue stuck out and he booped it against the tip of MTT's nose, that heat returning to his gaze. He was okay with this, he wanted to know what this was all about. He didn't want Mettaton to have to deal with himself anymore, if at all possible he wanted to do this for him. "Just... just show me how to help you." He wasn't sure what happened after he... did the thing that he still wasn't sure about, but... he could try his best. Or pass out, it was already getting late. With half drooped, half excited gaze he tugged gently on his hands after running his fingers down the man's shoulders and chest. Paps just needed to be shown the way.

  
Mettaton beamed a smile at Papyrus, his heart so heavy with adoration for how much of a trooper he was. And he just wanted to return the favor. He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss before holding Papyrus' hands in his "Somewhere more comfortable first. Follow me." He said as he backed away from the counter where he had Papyrus cornered. "I will try my best to help you before either one of us just plain explodes or passes out, I promise." He said with a small laugh, having caught that Papyrus was going a little droopy as far as his awareness. It was past his bedtime but... it could wait. Metta led Papy up a grand set of stairs near the entry way, up to where his room was. He let go of Papyrus' hand and went in to sit back on his unnecessarily large bed, patting the spot beside him to invite him to join him. He then started to pull off his own shirt so that they would be equally exposed.

  
If he hadn't been in such of a need for release, he would have been able to appreciate the house more. But as he was led up the stairs all he could think about was the weight in his pants and the need to get it out. Whatever it was. Clearing his throat as he entered the room, he sat next to Metta. For a moment he was silent, but when he slipped off his shirt he sheepishly looked at him better. His well muscled body looked so good, and that pressure inside him built up even more. Peeking up at Metta he inched closer, taking a singer finger and gingerly ran it across his exposed collarbone. He delicately felt the ridges and bumps of the bone, shivering at the contact. Meeting his gaze he nodded, he was more than ready now.

  
Metta saw that Papyrus was more prepared now and he smiled. "Okay, Papy. Just lean back and relax. Please stop me if you are uncomfortable or anything." He said softly as he gently pushed him down onto the bed so he was laying on it, then Metta climbed over top of him and leaned his face in to start kissing his neck, picking a place he was already familiar with by now. For the sake of getting to the point and skipping the foreplay, Mettaton’s hands moved down Papyrus' chest to his pants once more and he started to unzip them and slide them down a little bit and out of the way. His heart was pounding and he didn't quite know where to go with this himself, how he wanted to please the man below him. He could do what he had originally planned, using his mouth, but part of him felt like something else could go on here. Papyrus did mention that he wanted to please Mettaton too... ugh, of course. He had been so oblivious, that's what that part was used for. For some reason his dick made the most sense to him but there was a part of him that just... evaded all sense of rhyme or reason. And now he found the missing piece to complete him, literally. While Papyrus' pants were pulled down a bit, Mettaton did the same, only he completely removed his own pants which left him in a pair of tightly fitting boxer briefs. He stationed himself over Papyrus and rested a hand on his shoulder while he kissed at his jaw and started to grind himself down against his junk, making sure his more mysterious bits were rubbing up on him more than his boner. And already it felt like it was doing wonders more than he could have ever imagined.

  
A whole new world of pleasure was unlocked when Metta started to move against him, his pants growing too tight for comfort. Wiggling slightly, he tried to kick them off himself without disturbing the work of the master on top. But then he moved against him in just the right way, his whole body freezing. Ripple after ripple of pleasure coursed through the lanky man as he laid there, fingers grabbing the duvet as he let out a moan of pure pleasure. It was a sound he had never heard nor made before, but it just slipped right out. That alone made him blush furiously, looking up at his lover who was very much enjoying himself as well. Taking in the sight of MTT on top of him and he was pretty darn sure that he was dreaming at this point. But it just kept getting better and better, the firmness down there reaching its peak. He felt pretty close to that too, but every level was all new to him. An impatient whine left him, a more needy look taking over his gaze as he propped himself up on one elbow to get an even better view.

  
Mettaton moaned softly with him, trying to hold himself together right then and there after hearing such beautiful noises come from the man below him. He rocked slowly against him and brought his mouth to his for a quick, sloppy kiss before he pulled back again to get the last of their clothes out of the way. He helped cast the rest of Papyrus' pants off of his legs before he slowly started to remove  the underwear Paps was wearing underneath them, and he had to admit he felt quite sorry for keeping him this long by the way his erection stood, practically begging from how tall it stood. Mettaton then began to pull off his own boxer briefs to keep it even, his own erection now standing tall and proud as well, but he felt a bit too much of a breeze from the different temperature between his legs, fighting the urge to close them right away and not open them back up. The rest of his body fought the urge, however, and soon he found himself climbing back over top of Papyrus. "Are you ready, Papy, darling?" Mettaton asked as he leaned his face into pepper his lovers cheeks in soft, encouraging kisses.

  
At last his pants were cast aside, a sigh leaving his lips as it practically stood straight up. For what Papyrus was lacking in girth, he made up for in length. Just like the rest of him his erect self was no different, lanky and tall. But his eye weren't on himself, gazing over Metta for the brief moment he had before he climbed back on top of him. He let out a soft sound at the feeling of him against his bare skin, returning every kiss with a more gentle one himself. His head was spinning and he almost felt like he was going to be sick, his hips twitching with the desire for release. How in the world did people deal with these things all the time? Seriously it was driving him mad, he didn't understand how this could happen all the time. But the thought was pushed away as a question was directed at him. All he could do was nod, not able to find the strength within him to form proper words.

  
With Papyrus' nod, Mettaton gave him another deep kiss before he centered himself over his dick and started to gently lower himself down to it. He moved one hand down to hold onto Papy's length so that he could start to push it in as he let gravity do the work. Pleasure was quite literally filling him and he tried to keep going slowly so he could get used to his lovers dick inside of him, even if it didn't have a lot of girth, this was still a lot to take in. Stretching this part of him out stung at first but it easily translated into his mind as pure bliss. Metta let out a soft, breathy moan as he felt himself finally meet flush with Papyrus's skin, marveling at the feeling of his entire length inside of him. "Hold on..." he spoke quietly, still trying to grasp the sensation of it. He never knew how good this part could feel, and was trying to make sure he could keep going without releasing immediately.

  
Papy didn't know how this usually worked, but he nearly exploded at the first taste of the inside of Mettaton. Nothing was unusual because he had never done this before. Whatever this was he felt his whole body clenching the further in he got. When his entire shaft was tightly wrapped in Metta, he quivered ever so slightly until he was told to hold on. Quite literally holding his breath, he pushed back everything inside him that just wanted to let go. It was so hard, but the look on his boyfriend's face is what made it all worth it. The same pleasure was wrapped in his own features, his other elbow rising up to support him. With a grunt he wiggled the tiniest bit, that nearly painful pressure right on the cusp of letting loose.

  
Mettaton tried to control himself but he was already too far gone even if he was paused completely. While seated on Papyrus, he started to gently grind himself up and down to see how far he could get there, but he was already at his climax within moments. He gripped onto Papyrus' shoulders with all his might and felt his inner walls clench around his member, and his own dick began to spurt its own juices without even being touched this entire time. Now that was a feat. Metta tossed his head back and moaned out Papy's shortened pet name while he rode his climax out, hoping he was right there with him.

  
It didn't take much either for Papyrus to reach that point, the few gentle grinds were just enough to put him over the edge. With a loud moan his back arched slightly, his own member twitching as it released its juices into Mettaton. The convulsions of his walls only helped him stay there for longer, his back rising off the bed as his slender frame was rocked with pulse after pulse of pleasure. It was like a cool dunk in a pool on the hottest of days, the first touch of snow melting on his skin. He didn't care at the bite of MTT's fingers in his shoulders, his own gripping at the blanket under him. It lasted for what felt like a lifetime, his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull. But a few short pants brought him back to reality, the whole thing flooding back in small waves. An embarrassed flush filled him at the feeling, his body collapsing back on the bed with one final pleasure filled sound. Before he could even say anything, his eyes stayed shut and Papy quite literally passed out then and there. This whole ordeal had been too much for him, after it was all over his body needed a reboot.

  
Metta came back down from his high and cuddled down against Papyrus, still with his member buried deep within him, far too exhausted for the moment to wait for him to pull out. "I love you, Papyrus." He muttered softly, his voice wrecked as he gently kissed under his chin. When he didn't get a response he panicked and leaned back up to see he had just plain passed out. He sighed and brushed a few stray hairs from his face lovingly before he took on the task of trying to pull off of Papyrus on his own. Ugh, what a mess. And he was terrified to tug or hurt him as well. And he was so long. To think he was able to fit something so long in him was baffling to him. As soon as he was able to get him out completely, he was more aware of the mess. Thank god he had a bathroom connecting to this room, otherwise it would have been even more embarrassing to clean. He went to the bathroom and got a couple of warm wash rags to clean himself up as well as the stuff he had spilt across Papyrus, poor guy. Then he went and tried to relocate him up towards the top of the bed so he could tuck him in. "I'll be back to join you, love." He said softly as he kissed his forehead. He still just couldn't shake the way he felt so... dirty and sweaty. So he decided to get a shower first before joining Papyrus in sleeping for the night. He went back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it out of his own natural habits. He started up the warm water for the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, looking and feeling completely spent but completely satisfied. He rubbed the back of his neck as he headed to the shower and then took a step in to start scrubbing away this feeling.

  
It might have been because Sans was there, watching the action from the house on the outside. Not literally the action, but it was easy enough to follow their movements from the lights in the house. It wasn't until he saw a light go on beside what he could only assume was the bedroom that he made his move. With a soft blip he teleported into said bathroom, leaning casually against the counter and picking a bit of dirt out of his nails. He didn't say anything, just grabbing a nearby towel and waiting for MMT to get out of the shower. Thankfully he hadn't heard anything either, but did the former robot really think he was just going to leave his brother overnight here with at least dropping in? In fact, he hadn't actually teleported back home, but to the back of his massive house instead. There was more than enough grounds for him to explore while he waited, following the lights that illuminated the gardens.  
  
When he heard a stirring in the shower he rose out his arm, hanging out the towel and being gracious enough to look away... for now. Crossing his left leg around his right at the ankles, he just waited to see him when he got out. He could hear the snores coming from Paps, letting him know that he was asleep in the attached bedroom. Ah, so had he really ruined his brother's innocence tonight?

  
Mettaton turned off the shower and rung out his hair a bit before going to step out of it. At first he didn't seem bothered until he was caught off guard by the hand outstretching the towel and the body the hand was attached to. His heart practically stopped, and even if they already had made an arrangement and everything was "cool", Metta was terrified. He carefully took the towel from him and immediately wrapped it around his waist before he could look back over. "What is the meaning of this?" He hissed softly to Sans, hyper aware of the fact Papy was asleep in the connecting room. Was Sans witnessing this the entire time? Or has he just popped in to steal some sloppy seconds? Or both? Whatever it was, Metta was pissed and far too tired now to play nice. A nice relaxing shower wasted.

  
Sans just chuckled, turning his head to see that he had the towel wrapped around him. His blue and brown eyes drank in his still dripping upper half, not bothering to suppress the gentle groan. "I just came to check on my bro, he forgot this." He said with that hungry tone of his, reaching in his back pocket to toss the house key in Metta's direction. Sans had to work tomorrow and he wasn't sure if the men needed to stop by. Still leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms as he finally managed to pull his gaze up to those steely silver eyes of his, a wide toothy grin taking over his features. "I could have used the door but this seemed like a lot more fun." Maybe he was here to make good on his promise or maybe not. Sans always seemed to find some sort of danger no matter where he was, but even in the room next door he knew that Papy wouldn't hear a thing. The man pretty much died when he slept, there would be no waking him up. Tipping his chin up slightly, he bounced off the surface he was leaning on to take two steps towards Mettaton as if testing the waters. He was awfully wound up, did he not get what he wanted from Papyrus after all?

  
Mettaton caught the keys Sans tossed at him and clenched them in his hand. "Papyrus is asleep literally in the next room. Would you really try something here?" Metta almost dared, his tone more bitter than he expected to come from him. He just wanted to be left alone to cuddle up on Papyrus, not deal with whatever relentless torture Sans had in mind for him. He was exhausted. Though... he did start to flush again at having watched Sans take in his upper body and groan at what he saw. Just the sight alone set him off like this? Didn't the guy sort himself at all on his own since they left him at the apartment or was he still sporting the same hard-on from before?

  
The daring tone was enough to make him take a few more steps, his eyes locking gazes with him. Did he really want to dare him like this? He knew his brother better than anyone in the whole world, so trying to call his bluff was a bad idea. With a wink of his blue eye he curled his index finger just enough to tug on the towel. Not off, but a warning. He could easily dispatch it if he wanted. Yes, he had taken care of himself but it didn't help ease off this never ending lust that he had for the stupid ex robot. Honestly it was exhausting. He just wanted to go on with his life like normal but here he was. Sans and Papyrus had always been a bit of a bundled deal, Mettaton knew that while he was getting into this. He probably didn't think that this would happen. Sans wasn't blind to the soft flush on his cheeks either, making him extend a single finger to place on his lips with a shushing sound following. "Careful, don't wake up Paps now." He whispered, opening his blue eye again as he replaced his hand in his pocket.

  
Mettaton glared at Sans as he fixed his towel. "You know what, fine. Fine." He practically whispered, his breath hot as life came back to him. "If it means I can get you off my back then go right ahead and fuck me already." He hissed through gritted teeth, just wanting to take it and get it over with at this point. He wanted to kill two birds with one stone, the lust this stupid man made him feel and the deal they had to finally just fuck each other's brains out. And after having just experienced it for the first time, Metta was more than interested to see how Sans would actually perform. No more playing around and endless teasing, just finally getting to it. He stood completely still, not backing away or advancing, just allowing whatever happens to happen.

Sans' head felt to the side at Metta's words, his hand reaching out towards his heart as if it had pained him. It was hard to hide the shudder at the harsh talk of fucking, licking his suddenly dry lips. "I'm offended, I would have waited if you wanted. Like I said, Paps needed his keys." He explained in a low voice, walking forward with both hands in the air like he was surrendering. Taking a few more steps towards him he reached out to gently caress his cheek, the undying lust burning hot in his eyes. He didn't want to just bend him over and... well actually he did, but that's not how he played. Was anything ever straight forward with him? Sometimes, when he was feeling extra lazy. But this wasn't how it was going to play out, Mettaton wasn't the one in charge here. If he wanted to tease him for hours, days, and weeks on end he would, even if it would kill his constant raging boner. With a low rumbling growl he ran his index finger down his neck and around his shoulders, sweeping in a wide circle around his belly button. "Now..." he whispered, rocking upwards on his toes to get a little closer to his face. "Do you want it?" Sans asked, drawing out his words. Every word he spoke brought his finger closer to the edge of the towel, that single finger hooking just over the rim. But he only teased the hidden line of skin before returning to his lazy drawings around his abdomen, waiting for an answer.

Mettaton did regret lashing out at Sans like this, it just caught him so off guard and put him on edge. He looked off to the side and shut his eyes as he felt Sans trace down from his neck across his shoulders and around his belly button to the edge of his towel. He visibly relaxed a little and opened his eyes when he heard his question. He turned to look back down at the man who stood before him and nodded. "I want this." He said quietly and obediently, not wanting to hurt him or make him face more rejection and lashing out. He was lucky Sans was being so civilized compared to the lust-driven Sans who almost got it on with him in his car.

  
There, that was better wasn't it? Sans relaxed too, falling back onto the flats of his feet. He didn't want to force this on Metta, not when he had been so good to his brother this far. But that was as long as his playing nice was going to last. With the go ahead he all too eagerly slipped off his hoodie, letting it softly fall to the ground. That same skin-tight shirt was there, clinging to his well muscled body. With a little nudge he aimed to nip along the length of his collarbone, all too quickly leaning down to the edge of the towel. With a smirk he latched his teeth around the edge, pulling it back with a tug of his head. His glorious member was now pretty much eye level as he peeked up, falling down to his knees. Thankfully there was a bathmat, nice and soft that supported Sans on the otherwise tile floor. Exhaling on the shaft to wake it back up, he kept his eyes locked with his as his hand wrapped around the curve of his hips. Squeezing tightly he quickly parted his jaws, sucking in just the tip of his dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip while holding eye contact. With a subtle wink he slowly moved his head forward until his nose tickled Metta's belly, his cheeks swelling with the breath he was holding. Holding them there for as long as he could, he pulled back and quietly gasped for air. Licking his lips, he slowly ran his tongue from tip to the base of his balls, too focused on keeping those silver eyes in sight to realize just what he was working with here.

  
Metta moaned breathily as he tangled a hand into Sans' hair and used his other hand to hold onto the nearby wall for support. Holy shit, this felt so good. But it still wasn't quite... hitting everything. Metta stayed quiet though, not wanting to speak up about anything for fear that it would all turn into a moan. He wanted to toss his head back and shut his eyes it the mismatched set that stared back up at him all this time had him entranced. He was completely at Sans' mercy, and that both excited and terrified him. He just... didn't want him to stop. He felt his member get harder and harder as Sans toyed with it and wondered how it was even possible for his body to be up and ready to go again. And he started to feel that colder sensation between his legs where the air was hitting its moistness, and this time he couldn't help but close his legs more, feeling a bit embarrassed about it. He just hoped Sans was too busy with everything else to really notice.

  
But the shorter man was far too aware of Metta's body to miss anything. He saw the shuffle of his legs and looked down to see... that. His head fell wayward as he took it all in stride, sliding down his right hand to cup between his legs again. He felt the dampness there and let out a soft sigh of wonders, relatching onto his dick to pull his entire length into his mouth. As he rocked his head back and forth his fingers found the gentle folds, and it was then that he realized what was going on here. Mettaton had come through with both male and female parts. Fascinating. It just meant more to play with, more to tease. Running his finger along the lines of the lips he looked down as he focused on his task, lighting nibbling on his shaft as he pulled his head back slowly. A few more teasing rotations and he stuck two of his fingers inside, twisting them around up there as he let his mouth to all the work on his dick. Man, it was a work out but it sure was making him hard as all hell. He groaned around the mouthful he had, longing to get in there more but he wanted to see just how far he could push MTT before he begged for it. With two things now to tease and play with, a third if he reached just a little bit further back, he had a lot in his toolbox of wonders before they got down to the nitty gritty.

  
Metta moaned as he felt Sans start to discover and probe the rest of him, truly lost in the ways his hand and mouth worked on all of him. It truly astounded him and left him wanting more. He soon spread his legs more for him and found himself leaning more against the wall for support, feeling his senses going wild until they were still craving more. "Sans... please." He asked, feeling as though he just needed more inside than the simple fingers that were probing him. The sucking in his dick, though, was pure heaven. How was he so skilled in this? He'd swore that Sans must have been an expert to be handing him this well. And still, Metta could only crave more. His hand held to the back of Sans head as he tried to rock a tiny bit to fill his own folds more and get his dick even deeper if possible into Sans' mouth. He was still careful not to hurt Sans, staying in control with his movements, but he let out a soft whine when this wasn't getting him anywhere closer.

  
He nearly lost it all when Metta started to whine for more, the needy sounds filling him with pure pleasure. At his rocking he nearly gagged, but held it in his mouth as much as he could while he slipped a third finger into him. His thumb worked around the folds until he found what he was looking for, a tiny knob that was the pleasure center of it all. He gently pressed while he kept up with all other motions, leaning back just enough to use his free hand to twist off his shirt. Unhindered by fabric he flexed his shoulders, rolling them back as he took all of Metta into his mouth. This time he did gag softly, pulling back a minute to catch his breath. His fingers still moved within him, but they weren't all too long. With a growl he stood up, unattaching himself as he licked the juices off his hand with a shudder. Without hesitation he kissed his hard on the mouth, his lips spreading apart to try and force Mettaton's open. He wanted him to taste Sans, and to taste himself in his mouth, a mix of both parts.

  
Mettatons eyes rolled back as he felt Sans apply pressure to just the right spot and he bit his lip to try to keep from moaning louder. He whined again as Sans pulled his mouth and hand away from his parts, clearly desperate for more attention even if Sans would give it to him sooner or later. Metta watched with half lidded eyes as Sans licked his juices off of his hand and could have came right there at such a sight. He backed up slightly so his back was rested against the wall simply to support himself. Mettaton quickly and willingly gave in to Sans' attempt to force open his mouth, past his struggle for power and now just begging for anything else to sate him. He was practically exhausted and searching for more. He opened his mouth and took in the taste from both himself and Sans, using his tongue to gently adventure around and catch all of it.

  
He bit at Metta's lower lip as they parted, twisting his tongue around his own as he equally explored his mouth. His hands quickly set to work, one teasing his other lips while his other curled around his wet shaft. Sans' pants were far too tight, and with a frustrated sound he broke away from Metta, having to set back as he quickly undid his jeans. Quickly sloughing off both his pants and boxers, he stood still for a moment to take Mettaton in all at once. He was leaned up against the wall for support, practically begging for more. Letting out another growl he closed the gap again, taking advantage of his own smaller height to guide his dick towards Metta's female parts. His head tipped back as he pushed against him, slowly easing himself in. While he didn't really have the longest member, he sure as hell made up for it with just how wide it was. He could feel himself stretching him out, grunting in a mix of effort and pleasure. Finally he got in, and feeling his tight walls around him nearly pushed him over the edge. But no, not yet. Reaching around with his right hand, Sans gripped at the man's ass cheek, cheekily reaching one finger over to probe at his asshole. The other couldn't fit between them with how close they were, so he settled for his major to squeeze around the base of his shaft, slowly moving it up and down.

  
Metta cried out softly as he felt Sans stretching him out, this feeling a touch more painful than his go with Papyrus because of the girth stretching him, but as they paused, the pain quickly washed over him and left him in pleasure. His hands had shifted behind Sans' shoulders and dug in with his nails as he was entering him, but soon smoothed out as he felt Sans set to work. He was full of sensory overload and this was just what he was begging for. He could feel the end reaching him already but he held on for dear life, not wanting to end this too fast to leave Sans hanging again. "Sans... I'm so close." He breathed out in a near whisper, not sure what Sans had planned but he better either be patient or be extremely quick about it.

  
Sans grit his teeth together as he said that he was close, the stinging of his nails on his shoulders driving him to just hump his brains out. As long and drawn out as he wanted to make this, he just couldn't hold back anymore with that breathless whisper. Roughly nodding his head he looked at him once more, ensuring he was ready. While Sans didn't look like much, he was really strong and very able to lift home up or force him over. Deciding against it, he made sure the pain was gone before he withdrew and quickly slammed back in. One more confirmation was all it took before he quickly set to work. Grunting and groaning he relentlessly pounded into the man, roughly gripping both butt cheeks in his hand as he pumped in and out of him. His magic didn't falter for a moment, flicking up and down his dick as Sans quickly gave him all he had without holding back. Sweat gathered around his back and forehead as he pumped in and out of him over and over, his own climate finally drawing near. The build up was so intense from holding off on Metta for so long that there was no stopping it now. He let out a muted cry as he finished in the man, slowing down as he rode out the waves of ecstasy.

  
Metta bit his lip and moaned in his throat to keep quiet while he also went over, his walls clamping down for the second time and his dick shooting out strings of his load. He gripped tightly to Sans, trying to support most of his weight on the wall but he was so beyond exhausted by now, he felt as if he were to pass out from this. "Damn..." he breathed out as he tried to catch his breath, not knowing what else to say. It just felt so incredible, so very different from the experience he had with a Papyrus. He shut his eyes, knowing he shouldn't compare the two but he had literally just got it on with both of them. He had to admit, though, he didn't give Sans nearly as much credit as he ought to... after such a ride, part of him didn't want to turn him away if he offered to do it again. But not tonight. He had to get cleaned up, again, and act like this never happened. He opened his eyes again and stared down at the shorter man. "That was incredible." He spoke honestly, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

  
Sans let out a breathy laugh as he shoulders his weight, gently pulling out of Metta as he shrugged his shoulders to even out the weight. There was a touch of worry in his gaze, but he let it fall. He could help him to bed, with his magic he could support him. So Sans started to do just that, helping him lean comfortably on the wall with one hand spread as he grabbed the still damp towel. He shuddered as he cleaned off his own dick and belly, gingerly patting MTT to clean him up as well. It was the least he could do after he had finally let him get that out of the way. "It's amazing what you can learn from reading." He teased, his voice deep and gruff as he rode off that final wave still. He was a big shaky on his feet, but at least he wasn't falling over like the ex robot was. Making sure that they were both cleaned up he turned around, one hand still spread to keep supporting Metta. He could move if he wanted to, it was more like an invisible crutch. "You're not so bad yourself, full of more surprises than I thought." He commented with a look over his shoulder, winking his slightly glowing eye. Bending over to pull up his boxers, he gave Mettaton a full view as he pulled them up and over his still semi hard cock, not having enough time to settle just yet. Pulling up his jeans next, he turning back around as he gathered his shirt and sweater. That slight touch of concern was there, too satisfied to wear his typical grin. "I can use this to help you get back to bed if you wanted. I will leave right after, I promise." His voice was sincere, there was no time for games right now.

  
Mettaton gave Sans a weary look before nodding. He was in the edge of crashing and any help he could get would be good. He felt grimy again but a hell of a lot better than he did before Sans cleaned him a little. At least he was decent enough to climb into his bed, if he even made it. He tested his legs and supported himself against the wall while he made it towards the bathroom door. He was incredibly shaky and felt like his legs were just made entirely of rubber. He opened the door and peeked out at the expanse of space between him and the bed where Papyrus was now lying with his back to him. He then looked to Sans for some support so he wouldn't end up falling face first in his way to the bed. At least he knew he was sincere. It was a nice change to know he had his back at the moment.

  
Sans nodded as he spread his fingers again, carefully supporting Metta's upper half so he could walk towards his bed. He looked towards Papy, knowing he wouldn't wake up but he kept mostly hidden just in case. He needed to see that he got into bed without face planting before he just left. Smiling one last time at MTT, more soft than his usual grin, he patiently waited to see he was fine. It was odd, helping a man he had just fucked into bed with his brother. He shook his head to himself, when was their situation ever normal?

  
Mettaton successfully reached the bed with Sans' aid and pulled the covers back before he slowly slipped himself into the bed. He gave a nod to Sans as he saw he was still waiting to see if he was okay. But now he was all good to go and ready to just hunker down for the night. He waited until he didn't feel Sans' presence before he shuffled closer to Papyrus and wrapped an arm around his waist, gently spooning him as he let his head hit the pillow. It was nearly immediate that he just passed out alongside his boyfriend.

  
Sans' eyes stayed on him as he got into bed, as soon as he laid down and nodded he gently closed the door behind him. With a yawn he picked up the towel, hanging it up on a drying rack before teleporting just outside again in the back gardens. He needed some fresh air to clear his head, and home posed a risk of neighbours seeing. He didn't want everyone knowing what he could do, after all. Peeking back up at the house, he smiled almost tenderly before transporting himself to bed. There bmhe quickly took off his clothes and crawled into bed himself. Looks like they would all sleep like babies tonight.

  
The night went uneventfully from there, Mettaton and Papyrus may as well have been dead to the world as they shared the star's bed. Metta laid cuddled up to Papy's side, head rested on his shoulder and one arm and leg lazily draped over his body. His sleep was dreamless but truly just a sleep to gain back as much energy as possible after the night's events with both Papyrus and Sans. His face was peaceful and at rest, and didn't show any signs of waking up too soon, even if he would have been up hours ago to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for checking this out and reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit more of a filler, but the next chapter will be quick to follow suit with a bit more "action"! Notes will be at the end of the next chapter since I don't want to keep from posting more of this <3

With a start Papy woke up, his eyes snapping open. He panicked when he realized that he didn't know where he was, jumping up and knocking Metta right off of him. And then... he was naked. Turning bright red he scrambled off of the bed, the blanket still tangled around him. It made him trip off the bed, landing on his bare ass with a loud thud. Stuttering, he quickly wrapped himself up and blinked up at Mettaton. What had happened last night? Blinking for a while, he tried to piece one and one together when the memories came flooding back. Oh...  _ oh _ . Oh snap. And he wasn't even in his jammies. Gulping, he scooted backwards more and then booked it down the stairs back to the kitchen, the blanket trailing behind him like the train of a dress. Bare feet slapped on the ground as he panted, spotting the duffle bag and diving towards it. Peeking around, he scrambled to pull on his pjs that looked much like the costume him and Sans had made when they were still Underground. Minus the cape, but he did have the blanket... Leaving it on the ground, he leaned his head on the cool counter to combat the heat that was rushing through his body. He can't believe what had happened, that emotion that had filled him and made him do... things. Oh gosh, oh goodness golly gosh. Swallowing hard, he peeked up at the kitchen in wonder. What should he do? Cook? Make something to drink? Papyrus didn't like coffee, but did MTT? He couldn't really make spaghetti either...

Letting out a sigh he dragged his feet towards the fridge, flinging it open. Greeting him was a well stocked number of shelves with anything he could imagine in it. Tilting his head, the slender man reached in his arms and just scooped up everything. Turning to dump it on the counter, he went back and scooped a whole over shelf, putting it with the rest. He had everything from veggies and fruits to random condiments. Blinking at it all, he started to dig through it all and grabbing stuff that smelled good, putting it to the side. He could come up with something, right?

Mettaton stirred slightly once Papyrus had knocked him off, but laid still on his chest while he tried to go back to sleep. A minute or two passed before he felt how damn cold he was and started to wake up from it. He went to snuggle into Papyrus for his warmth again only to find he wasn't there. His eyes opened and he slowly pushed himself up, trying to find where he was but the bed was empty of him and the blankets. "Papy?" He called softly but didn't get an answer. He went to get up off the bed and groaned at how sore everything was. His go of Papyrus wasn't so painful but Sans really put his tired body to work. Where the hell did Papyrus go? Mettaton stretched as much as his body would allow and then he went to get clothes for the day, deciding to go with some easier casual selections, including short shorts, because to hell with it. He didn't really have any scheduled programming on this day, he had planned everything accordingly just in case this happened. He went to the bathroom and went to fix his hair and make himself look semi decent. He couldn't help but find his eyes wandering over to the exact spot Sans had pounded into him last night. He remembered his time with Papyrus clear as day but his head was so foggy by the time Sans finally took him... he couldn't remember anything but the mix of pain and pleasure. He sighed, wishing he remembered better just for the sake of thinking it won't happen again. He did one last check in the mirror then headed downstairs on his search for his boyfriend. "Papy?" He called again but soon found him in the kitchen, attempting to survey all of the contents of his fridge as if he were to start to cook. "Papyrus, what are you doing love?" He asked as he gave him a smile and came around to lean on the counter beside him.

The mix of good smelling things wasn't big, some mustard, a bottle of what looked to be expired fruit juice, an orange, lime, and some cherries. In his hand he held up a jar of pickles, looking at the odd contraption and wondered how to eat these things. Squinting at it, he nearly jumped and dropped the jar when Metta's voice sounded. He flushed bright red when the man leaned into him, stuttering for a second before he set the jar down, looking at the crap ton of things he had in front of him. "Um..." he started, peeking over at the man out of the corner of his eye, gesturing to the food. "Cooking?" It was a clear question, he actually had no idea what he was doing.   
  
Clearing his throat, he looked up with a timid smile. He didn't really know what else to say, his face still flushed as he dealt with the images of last night, trying to store them away for now. He wanted to call his brother too, before he left for work. It was odd to be here without him, and maybe he would be able to help with this odd feeling. A good puzzle would be really nice right about now, but Papy didn't want to run. He just needed to take deep breaths and try to look at Metta without melting into a puddle.

Mettaton smiled at him before looking over what Papyrus had laid out. Quite an interesting set of cooking items to say the least. He had seen how flushed his poor boyfriends face was and decided to help him move on with this cooking. "Would you like me to help you?" He asked Papy as he went to go look for something that was more considered a breakfast food in his cabinets. There was always cereal. And pancake mix. It would all depend on how much Papyrus wanted to do. He did want to steer away from mixing so many interesting things together and have it turn out to be something neither of them liked, so maybe he could push them in the right direction. "I could always treat it as if we were on my cooking show." He said as he glanced back at Papyrus with a charming smirk, then turned away to look into the cabinet. He leaned up to reach for the pancake mix by default, curving his body to stretch towards it a little bit. He wasn't entirely sure if he did it by habit of just trying to look more attractive or if he was purposely trying to keep Papyrus' attention this way, but he had honestly forgotten what pants he had decided to wear today.

It was like a train wreck that Papy just couldn't look away from. He watched as Metta stretched up into the cupboards, his eyes roaming down his stretched out body and towards his  _ very _ nice butt, pretty much hanging out of those shorts. This time he did fumble, a weak knee buckling and he had to catch himself on the counter. Instead he found an orange, his hand rolling right off of it and suddenly the man was on his ass again. His hands found their way up to his face as he covered it, slowly shaking himself back and forth. He needed to call his brother, he really did. They had always had a connection and he just needed to at least see him off to work...    
  
Sans felt that little tug to, his head lifting up as he grabbed his keys. Squinting his bicoloured eyes he opened the door and looked around, already in uniform for work at the cafe. His cute little apron was tied around his waist, a short sleeve black shirt hugging the muscles on his arms, black pants looking like they were pretty much painted on his skin. The only splash of colour was his purple apron, cutting into his sides to pull any loose fabric even tighter. Brushing off some old food off it, he didn't see Papy anywhere. But something just wasn't right. Glancing down as his cheap watch, he sighed and knew that he had to blip over before work. He wouldn't be late, but he needed to hurry. Quickly transporting himself to the mansion, he knocked on the front door shortly after he heard what sounded like a tumble. Concerned, he opened the door and looked around, not seeing Papy anywhere but seeing a very nicely stretched out MTT. His smile faltered, but he was able to drag his eyes off of him when Paps head popped up from behind the counter. Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. "You okay bro?"

Mettaton stopped when he had heard Papyrus fall, and it wasn't even a few moments later before he heard Sans voice from behind him. His heart practically stopped but he shut the cabinet and then went to go help Papyrus up. "Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked, clear concern painting his face. Did he spill something and slip? The floor wasn't wet or anything, he had no idea what caused Papyrus to fall. He glanced over at Sans for just what he wanted for a moment but found himself taking him in more than he had thought to. And he thought his own looks could kill, the clothes Sans was wearing were just so... fitting to him. He looked back to Papyrus before he could let any more thoughts consume him. Papyrus. His priority was Papyrus and it would only ever be Papyrus. Sans got what he wanted and that was done with.

Paps pulled his hands away from his face when he heard his brother's voice, his face lighting up as he already felt more calm. "Hey! I was just thinking about you!"   
  
"On... on the floor?" Sans asked, taking a few steps in but leaving the door open behind him. Another glance at his watch told him he needed to hurry. "I felt like something was wrong, you okay?" He asked with a smile, not blind to the feeling of Metta's eyes on him. Mmm, maybe he should start showing up like this more often.   
  
Papyrus nodded, looking between two of his favorite men ever. "I'm good! Just wanted to see you before work!"   
  
"Well I'm here, but I can't be late again." He had already been late once this week when Papy was whining about help on some game he was playing, and he didn't want to lose this job. It was the only thing keeping them afloat, and he refused to ask from money from the former robot. He could provide for the two of them.    
  
The taller brother nodded again, picking himself up gingerly and rubbing his sore buttcheeks. He smooched Metta on the tip of the nose to ease his concern, taking long strides to wrap up Sans in a hug. He could hear his brother sputter as he squeezed him too hard, seeing the look of concern that he gave him. He gave a quick, tiny shake of his head. Not here. He just needed to collect his thoughts, something that took a little longer for him in times like these. With a final clap on his back, he looked over to Metta with a grin. "How about we go to the cafe for breakfast?" He ignored the scoff that came from Sans, seeing him look at his watch before he vanished again. Standing there all alone now, cold breeze ruffling his pants, he waited to hear his boyfriends answer. It was all harmless, right?

Mettaton smiled at Papyrus after Sans had poofed "That sounds good to me." He said as he started to collect up the ingredients Papy had brought out to put them back away from where he put them. His mind wandered as he thought about Sans' words. 'It felt like something was wrong', he repeated in his mind. When he cleaned everything up he came back around the counter to take Papyrus' hands in his. "What did Sans mean he could feel something was wrong?" Metta asked curiously, wondering how Sans knew to show up right here and now despite already knowing Papyrus wanted to check in with him. Did Sans' powers stretch further than he thought it did? A shiver almost ran down his back at thinking when Sans could have just... shown up. Hell, he could have been smack in the middle of foreplay last night with Papyrus when he was... nervous, and shown up if he had gotten scared or something was wrong. It would have been so awkward.

Papyrus made his way to the counter and started to help him put all the food away, sort of amazed at just how much was in there. Their fridge had pasta sauce and a few things that he never bothered to even look at. He paused when Metta asked about Sans, turning a plum over his long fingers. "I don't know, it's kind of always been that way. Sans used to tell me that it was like twins, just a strong connection I guess. He always seems to be in tune with my emotions." Paps shrugged, he really never put much thought into it if it was a different kind of magic or just because they had always been together. If he thought hard enough he bet he would be able to feel it too, but Sans seemed to be the one to always look out for him. Tossing the fruit up in the air, he caught it and put it back with the others, peeking up at Metta with that adorably sheepish look on his face. It was hard to get last night out of his mind, and he thought that going to the cafe would help. He was always calmer around his brother, and it would be a lot easier to not think about... that. Blinking, he reached over to tenderly cup one of Metta's cheeks, glancing down at his short shorts. "We should uh... change first though."

"Of course" Mettaton said with a smile as he turned his head to kiss Papyrus' hand, then reached up to take his hand in his and squeeze it. "I will be right back. Do you have an extra change of clothes?" He asked quietly, finding the shirt Metta had taken off of Papyrus last night and pulling away to pick it up and fold it neatly. He set it on the counter and also went to grab the blankets Papyrus had brought with him all the way down, bringing it towards the washers and driers he had set in a connected closest to the kitchen.

He watched the man pick up his discarded items, having completely forgetting about them. He smirked a bit, and then peeked inside the duffle bag. Tucked within was a fresh pair of clothes, and he couldn't help but let out a booming laugh. Of course Sans had thought of everything. "Yeah I do." He commented softly, putting away his shirt and grabbing some fresh clothes. He let out a sigh as he felt them, his brother had packed him a nice pale blue shirt with a pair of black jeans. Looking around for a bathroom, he grabbed the bag and looked at Metta before he moved anywhere, an eyebrow raised. He hadn't really gotten a tour last night as things got... heated.

"Oh, sorry, darling." Metta apologized before pointing at a door connecting to the back of the kitchen. "There's a bathroom right through that door. I'll go ahead and get changed up in my room and be back down ready to go shortly." Mettaton said as he gave Papyrus a quick peck on the cheek before he started to head towards his room. "Call for me if you need anything." He said with a smile as he gave a little wave. Now what to wear, what to wear... he could wear a plain white tee and light colored denim jeans. He truly didn't feel like dressing up today, it was his day off after all. Especially if they were just going to a cafe and that was it. Hmmmm... what cafe should they go to. Maybe just a small quiet one where he might not be noticed. Maybe. That would be ideal. As much as Mettaton loved and craved the attention, he just wanted a nice quiet breakfast.

Blushing at the peck he blinked for a moment, gripping the bag a bit closer to his chest. Right. Dressed. One thing at a time, Paps. He needed to go back to taking baby steps, still trying to process what in the world had happened last night. Shutting the door behind him, he saw his flushed face in the mirror, bending down to turn on the tap to splash some cold water on his face. Blowing a raspberry into the air he noticed a small shower in the reflection of the mirror, nodding to himself. A shower would feel nice, he felt a little sore from all the energy he had spent last night. Tugging off his jammies, he turned the water on and let it get warm before he stepped in. Being as tall as he was, he had to bend over to fit his full head under the nozzle, but not by too much. Thankfully this bathroom wasn't designed by Sans, he would have to sit down or something.

Quickly washing himself, he stepped out feeling a lot better. Grabbing a pale cream towel beside him, he dried off and wiped the mirror clean so he could see his reflection again, flicking back his still dripping hair. It was hard to wiggle into his black jeans with still damp legs, but at least he had clean clothes. The shirt was next before he hung the towel up and stepped out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath of the unfogged air. Now, where was Metta?

Mettaton made his way up the stairs, reaching his room shortly after and then seeking out the clothes he had decided to wear. Once he was done he stepped into the bathroom with his clothes choices and glanced at the shower to figure out if he needed one or not. He did remember getting one last night, and since he has a regiment for how often he washes his hair, he decided against taking another shower just yet. He could always wear a shower cap or something but he couldn't be bothered. So he decided to just get dressed in his jeans and white shirt to look decent for the day. He fussed with his hair a little more than contemplated on whether or not he wanted to touch up anything. Nah. He'll go without anything extra today. He didn't care how other people saw him, and he wasn't looking for attention just at a cafe. He spotted the keys on the counter that Sans had left him with the night prior and slipped them into his pocket, figuring he'd give them to Papyrus later. He then headed back out of the bathroom and bedroom before making his way back down the stairs. Hopefully he didn't take too long that Papyrus was just stuck waiting for him.

Shaking out his still wet hair, he looked at the droplets on the ground and just wiped them up with his sock. Oops. Smiling, he made his way through the kitchen to see Metta making his way down the steps. Leaning against the countertop, he watched him decent like an angel from above. Even in simple clothing, he still took his breath away. He did before too, but after last night he knew what lay under those clothes. Blushing furiously, he grinned a toothy smile up at him as he made his way to the bottom step, extending his arm for the slightly shorter man to grab onto. "Shall we?"

Mettaton smiled as he saw Papyrus there waiting for him and gladly took his arm in his own. "Let's." He said softly as he looked up into his boyfriend's face, truly taken aback at how handsome he was and how much he loved to see his smile. He smiled so frequently, Metta thought it's effects would have worn off fast, but he was oh so wrong. He lead him back through the kitchen and towards the garage once more, wondering which car he wanted to take out now. He had his red El Dorado, of course, but he also had a brand new model of Mustang, in black, as well as another car which was hidden under a tarp, one of which wasn't actually his and he was just holding onto it for someone else. And poking out just behind it was a really nice two-seating Harley, definitely on the more high end of price ranges for motorcycles by that brand. "I cannot decide, you take your pick." Mettaton said with a smile as he looked back up at Papyrus.

He felt slightly overwhelmed when he told him to pick, looking around with wide eyes. Tapping his elegant fingers on Metta's hand, he looked around. The one that caught his eye the most was the sleek black looking car, pointing at that one with a big smile. It was nice, he knew nothing about cars but the look of it was sleek. Tugging him towards it, he peeked at him. "Are you okay with going to Sans' cafe?" It wasn't exactly the most fancy place, but he had to admit that a night away from his 'other half' was starting to wear on him. He would be okay with going elsewhere for a quick bite, but he couldn't seem to shake that concerned look on the shorter man's face. It was impossible to hide anything from him, and he knew that he would come looking for him on his break. As long as he could teleport fast enough, he didn't want anyone else knowing about his powers. Plus they had really nice banana bread there.

Mettaton went over to the Mustang and paused when Papyrus asked to go to Sans' cafe. He couldn't really blame him, he knew how inseparable the two were, but he still felt sort of awkward about the situation. He gave Papyrus a smile and a nod "Of course, my dear. We can go wherever your heart desires." He said as he opened the car door and got inside. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he hesitated that first night in the car with Sans, if there was anyone to blame, it was himself. He'd just have to play it as cool as he could. He slipped his hand under the seat until he found the keys to the car, and then put them in and started the ignition. The Mustang revved then went to an extremely quiet purr, a true marvel of today's cars. Boy it had been a while since he had driven this one. He usually took his sweet little El Dorado, so maybe by taking the black Mustang people wouldn't expect it to be him. He could hope anyways.

Eagerly he climbed into the car, reclining against the comfy chair. He was blown away by what was on the dash, almost feeling like poking at some of the buttons. Growing giddy, he nearly bounced as he shut his door, leaning over to peck a quick kiss on Metta's cheek. Honestly, how could he be so sweet? He was with the best man in the world. The poor man was oblivious to anything going on between him and his brother, just happy that he would be able to spend some time with both of them. Well kind of, Sans was working and he was quite the hard worker from what he had seen. He was proud of the man, but it also made his smile fade only a touch. He worked so hard to keep things good for them, but as hard as he tried Paps just couldn't get a job. They told him he was too loud or didn't have the best people skills. It hurt his feelings a little bit, but Sans never once complained about it. Sighing, he smiled as he twisted a lock of hair around one of his narrow fingers. Honestly both of these men took his breath away, in two completely different ways. How was he so lucky? He just didn't get it, except for the fact that he was pretty cool.

Mettaton blushed a little and watched Papyrus out of the corner of his eye as he received the kiss on his cheek. He then waited for the garage doors to open before pressing a couple buttons on top of the rear view mirror to lock up the house and page his security to let them know he was on his way out. He then started driving back down the long driveway back to the main road, his mind wandering and thinking about the way to Sans cafe. "Maybe when we come back here later, I can legitimately show you the rest of the mansion. There is still quite a lot I wanted you to see... though of course I wouldn't mind bringing you back home if you would rather wait for another day." He spoke as he drove, glancing at Papyrus from the corner of his eye once before centering back on the road.

His head fell against the seat as he relaxed, thinking about banana bread. When Metta asked about what to do later, he let out a gentle sigh as he thought about it. As much as he loved spending time with the man, it would be nice to go home for a bit. He wasn't used to getting out so much still, and with last night being so eventful, part of him longed for his own bed. A nap actually sounded really nice. While he was thinking, he saw a flashing button in the corner of the funky screen on the dash. Perking up, he pointed to it. "What's that?" Paps asked, his finger hovering dangerously close to the touch screen. It looked like the call button on their home phone, not that he really knew how to work it. When they drove over a bump his finger connected with it, a soft voice telling him that he had one missed call and one voicemail. Jumping, he blinked at MTT. What the heck was that?

"Oh! That's just my Bluetooth, it keeps my phone updated to any missed calls or things I might have gotten while I'm away. I guess someone just tried to call me. I bet it is just my agent or something work related." Mettaton spoke as he went to click for it to play the voicemail. It wasn't like it was anything to be kept secret. He kept driving as it started to play the recording, the voice opening up as a sweet woman's voice "Hello, Mr. Mettaton. We noticed last night, around (insert time), there was what appeared to be a man wandering in the back of the mansion, within the gardens. We did not get a firm look at how he managed to get in, but what we found most interesting was he simply seemed to disappear before our very eyes. As an extra measure we have upped your security in your home, meaning when you are to return home, please call us with your PIN number and we will allow you back in immediately. We apologize we could not be of more service to you, but we are keeping your home under close surveillance. Thank you for choosing us as your security." Mettaton was chilled to the bone hearing this in the car. He knew damn well that was Sans wandering in his gardens, and Papyrus was sat immediately to his left, hearing about some stranger near MTT's home who seemingly just disappeared. If there was a moment he wished he could disappear too, it would have been now. He watched Papyrus out of the corner of his eye for a reaction, his heart sinking to a new low as he prepared for it.

He fell quiet as the voice started to speak, his face full of wonderment. That was so cool! The human world was so full of amazing things that he wanted to learn more about. But when the voice went on, his face grew more and more blank. A man in the gardens? Who just disappeared? Oh gosh, oh goodness no. It couldn't be. Papy felt sick as he gripped the edge of his seat, just staring at the screen with wide eyes. He looked up at MTT in concern, his face full of worry as he moved a hand to his shoulder. "You should stay at our apartment tonight. I don't want you going back there with..." he stopped, his body shivering. He couldn't even say it! Swallowing hard he removed his hand, looking forward as he few pale white. "A ghost..." It was a soft whisper at first, but then he snapped his gaze back to the ex robot. "A ghost?! There is a GHOST in your house and you can't go back!" He nearly shouted, his loud booming voice coming back.

Mettaton’s heart completely hated as he waited for what Papyrus was going to say. But almost immediately after he said he just sighed out a breath of relief. "Papyrus, even if there is a ghost at my mansion, I want to remind you I too was once a ghost. Before I was a robot." He said as he moved a hand to hold Papy's hand which was on his shoulder. "I will be okay. I don't think there is a ghost at my house." He said as he kept driving, feeling relieved to at least know that Papyrus didn't think it was Sans. But Mettaton knew he would need to get his point across to Sans how very pissed he was about this. He could have blown their cover immediately. "I'll give them a call in a little while, after we are done at the cafe, and see if there's a way they can find out if it was a ghost or not. Okay, darling?" He asked Papyrus in a sweet voice to hide the bitterness he felt for Sans. Who gave him permission to wander his gardens anyways?

Papyrus just nodded his head, focusing on taking deep breaths. He felt bad about the ghost thing, he forgot that Mettaton used to be one before he became a robot. Oh goodness now that was embarrassing. He felt better when he said he was going to call, still freaked out a bit that there was a ghost while he was  _ sleeping there. _ Maybe it was an old ghost friend of his? Okay that would be a lot better. He didn't have too long to think about it though, pulling his hand away as he saw that they were nearing the cafe. He could already see his brother in the window, busy serving a lady.    
  
A lady who was pretty much drooling on his clean counters. Sans kept his typical grin on his face as he served her, a reason why he did so well here, just trying to ignore the sideways looks and glances. Sure she was cute enough, but it was a bit pathetic that she was panting at his heels. She followed him down the way as he went to go grab her a bagel, suppressing a sigh as he bent down and eyed his co worker. He mouthed 'help me' to the younger man, but he just smiled and pat him on the shoulder, squatting beside him. "Naw man she's hot, I'd take her in a heartbeat." He whispered, making Sans roll his eyes as he stood up. That smile was there, but there was a harder edge to his gaze. This day needed to end already, his thoughts kept drifting to last night.

Mettaton saw he was nearing the cafe and soon found himself a parking spot that didn't have as many cars nearby. He just wanted to make sure his Mustang didn't get any sort of idiot nearby it. He turned the car off and took his keys with him as he got out, trying not to make a scene and hoping that there weren't that many people within the cafe. He went around and waited for Papyrus to get out then locked up the car, then took his hand in his and started to walk towards the cafe. He walked to the door and saw Sans behind the counter but didn't pay any acknowledgement, opening the door and holding it for Papyrus to step in first.

Sans stood up, handing the woman her bagel and wishing she would just go away. She was twisting her hair around a finger and smacking her gum in a loud manner. The shorter man clenched his fists as his side, but his features took no effect. The only thing that changed was his more rigid muscles in his arms, the girl commenting on them. With a tilt of his head he excused himself, storming into the back just as he heard the doorbell go off. Looking up he saw Papy and Metta, but that did nothing to shake this feeling right now. He knew he couldn't just walk away, knowing that Paps would want to talk, so he took a deep breath and turned back around, that same chick just bouncing right over to talk to him again. Gritting his teeth together, he flashed a quiet plea to MTT. His brother was a bit too clueless to get the look, or he would comment on it.

Paps leaned gently on Mettaton's shoulder with a sigh, letting go to walk through the door. He saw that Sans was looking at him, so he perked up and waved. The man just nodded at him, and he just thought that it was because he was working. Glancing around, he looked to see if that cosy table with the big chairs was open, completely unaware of what was happening.

Mettaton saw the look Sans gave him and knew he had to step in, even if just a little. He knew Papyrus might not know enough to save his brother from the situation so he knew it was up to him. "Hi there, Sans." Mettaton spoke up as he gave Papyrus' hand a gentle squeeze. "Quickly, what would you like to eat, love?" The ex-robot asked Papy, wanting to save Sans from the situation as soon as he could by getting an order ready and going up to the counter to stop whoever this lady was. The way she looked at Sans... he couldn't help but feel a pang of hatred. Even if Sans wasn't his, he claimed him last night almost, and that was enough to get his blood boiling on the inside. On the outside he remained as calm and sweet as ever. He already knew what he wanted, even if he wasn't sure how good this cafe was, Sans couldn't completely fuck his order up. He was too smart for that, surely. Now he just hoped this lady didn't know who he was. She already looked like the kind that sticks to someone like clingwrap and it was extremely unsettling.

Sans let out a sigh, a thankful look shot in the taller man's direction, visibly relaxing in his suddenly too tight clothes. He excused himself from the lady with a smile and a nod, saying that he had other customers to attend to. The lady pouted, leaning on the counter and not taking her eyes off of Sans for a moment. He silently begged her to at least look over and maybe notice who MTT was. The cafe was pretty small-town like, so new people always turned heads. Feeling the woman's eyes on him, his anger flared up again. He looked up at the former robot with his typical grin, but his blue eye was starting to show hints of glowing in anger. He was usually in good control of himself, but she was rubbing him all the wrong ways.

Paps looked up when his hand was tapped, still not picking up on much of anything. "Banana bread please!" He said cheerfully, only faltering when he saw the faint glow in Sans eye. Was was going on? He looked between the two men, a confused expression on his face. Was... Did something happen? He didn't understand.

"Are you going to be okay? She's still looking at you." Mettaton spoke as soft as he could as he looked to see the lady at the counter still ogling the shorter man. Mettas's face was completely poker face, the smile not there but there wasn't any clear view into his intent. "I can always place my order up there and get in her way." He added with a tilt of his eyebrow. Yes. That sounded like a plan. He was no longer asking if that'd be okay with Sans, he knew he had to step in. He saw the glow in Sans eye and knew he meant business. "Sorry, give us just a minute, we are still deciding." Mettaton spoke up louder to Sans, flashing him a charming smile once more before taking a quick glance at the menu. He had to bide time to make it convincing of course. He had to come up with something to say to her to get her to back off as well. He looked back over at Papyrus and saw how confused he was and just gave him a smile "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I just need a little more time to think. I'll go up to the counter when I know what I want and place both orders at once."

Sans let out a shaky breath, nodding his head clearly. He tapped his pen on his pad of paper, looking over at Paps to smile. "It's nothing bro, just tired I think." His voice was a little tighter than usual, but he would manage. This was the first time that he had ever felt like that since coming to the surface, and he hated it. Back in the Underground he could have just used his powers and got the hell out of here, but it wasn't like this here. He just had to grin and bare it, but for the first time he was really faltering. Turning back to Mettaton, his gaze grew softer, his eyes closing for a moment as he started to relax. When he opened his gaze there was real and true gratefulness shimmering in his brown and blue eyes. He had never felt this indebted to the man, especially after what had transpired between them. He could manage, he always did.

Paps' shoulders slumped a bit, he didn't like what was going. He knew something was a bit off, but now no one was telling him. Pouting his lower lip out, he narrowed his eyes as he inspected the cafe. He watched as his brother made his way to the back of the counter, seeing him tense up as a woman who was waiting bounced over to him to talk. He narrowed his eyes, finally putting two and two together. "Is it that woman?" He asked, his whisper a little too loud. She turned around only for a moment to glare in his direction, flipping her long hair over her shoulder to look back at his brother.

Mettaton saw the gratefulness in Sans eyes and was glad he was making the right move. No one should be preyed upon like this, it was disgusting. He looked back to Papyrus as he whispered and then to the woman who he was talking about. He placed a finger over his lips to silence Papyrus before giving a simple nod. "I have it handled, dear. Don't worry. She will stop." He said as low as he could, low enough she wouldn't hear him. He then picked up the menu and glanced it over quickly again as if acting like he was finding what he wanted "Ah yes." He spoke in validation to himself before he got up and approached the counter where Sans was. "Hello, darling. Would I be able to get a slice of banana bread, and one cup of earl grey tea?" He asked Sans in a tone that was his sweetest, diabetes inducing tone he could manage. Anything to cover the fact he wanted to shove the lady beside him away. Part of him was also hoping his voice would be recognizable to her. Maybe he could still get her attention that way. With his experience as a star, he knew how to handle clingwrap like her.

Sans pretending to wipe something behind the counter, his shoulders near his neck as he tried to control his anger. When he heard Metta he turned around with that classic smile, he nodded his head and set right to work. As he did he listened carefully to the woman, hearing a soft gasp as she finally managed to drag her eyes from his backside. "Wait, are you-" she started, cut off when Sans tapped the plate with the banana bread on it, smeared with butter like he knew his brother liked it.

"Yes, he is." He said tightly, turning back around to make the tea. He grabbed his nicest cup, nothing like the fine china the star probably had at home, but hey it worked. Grabbing a tea bag, he dumped it in the cup and added the hot water. He just tried so hard not to turn around, wanting to see the drama that was surely about to unfold.

"I am surprised you even noticed at all." Mettaton said to the woman as he looked to be preoccupied inspecting his nails, a small smirk playing on his lips. He looked up at her for a moment, his expression still holding a smirk. "You've had your eyes glued to this poor guy behind the counter practically the entire time. You are aware that this is a public establishment, right?" Metta asked the lady, waiting for a response from her before he said anything else. He had her caught in his sights and he was just waiting to let the axe drop. He had the perfect set of words planned, and his facade was to make her feel invited enough into the conversation with him before he could really strike. Boy, this almost had him as excited as his human-killing days as a robot. How thrilling... and odd considering he was now a human himself.

Sans heard the first words drop, turning around with the tea to place it down. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his eyes as he eyed the woman. She seemed baffled, looking between the two of them. "Well... duh." She slowly, making the man lick his lips in excitement. Wrong words lady, very wrong. Peeking over at his brother, he could see that his eyes were on the banana bread on the counter. Chuckling, he pushed off where he as resting and grabbed the plate, taking it over to the man. He could still hear quite well from where he was, patting his brother on the shoulder as he put the plate down. "I still haven't forgotten about earlier. We'll talk when we get home?" Papy nodded, setting in to devour his food. Ruffling his hair, he winked his blue eye before practically skipping behind the counter. The conversation had gotten the attention of his coworker as well, who was looking at him with a raised brow. Sans just shrugged, grabbing a coffee filter to shine a few of the wine glasses that hung above the coffee maker.

Mettaton's smile simply widened, so ready to just tear her apart "Good, then you know how serious I am when I say there's a difference between admiration and full on stalking. Admiration is the kind of attention I usually get. But occasionally I get a handful of people who just  _ won't let go _ as you can imagine. But... if I ever found someone looking at me the same way you were looking at him all this time, I wouldn't take it with a smile like this gentleman has. I would have the manager kick you out immediately if you didn't slow your boat, and if you so much as ever looked at me again like that, I'd have the police on speed dial and a restraining order with your name on it faster than you could reply to me with something as stupid as 'Duh'." He said casually, but with his sweet tone turning bitter. He turned to fix up his tea, smile still in place before he turned to her again once he was done. "If I have not made myself clear and you need me to spell it out for you, I will give you thirty seconds to back off and leave quietly, or I will have the manager physically remove you from the premises on the account of disrupting their employees peace of mind, safety and ability to work. Have I made myself clear?" Mettaton asked as he raised his eyebrows, awaiting on the ladies answer once more with bated breath.

Sans smile grew as his eyes did, having to pinch his lips together to keep from laughing. The woman couldn't even formulate words, looking back at Sans who just rose an eyebrow. He tossed in a wink for good measure, watching as she scoffed, took one last lingering look at the man behind the counter and stormed out. The shorter man finally let out a big sigh, his whole body shrinking as he finally felt himself calm when that bell chimed her exit. With a quick look at Mettaton, he gently brushed his hand across his. He didn't show it, but holy shit did that ever turn him on. For a moment he felt like they were back at home, but the warm touch of his hand reminded him otherwise. "Honestly... thank you." He whispered, backing off and looking at the coworker who's jaw hung slack. Laughing, he tapped a finger under his chin to force his jaws shut with a snap. "Reminds me of the old days, Mettaton." He said softly, looking over his shoulder with a flash of that lust from last night. He was more than thankful. Maybe he could repay him later. Chuckling again, he walked into the back room and flicked the door slightly closed with a single finger, moving to the cooler to rest his head against the cool glass. Flipping around, he sunk down until his ass connected with the floor, hanging his head as he ran his hands through the longer part of his hair. Holy shit, he actually almost lost his cool and exposed himself to everyone in the cafe.

Mettaton watched as the woman stormed out of the shop, feeling extremely proud of himself for coming up with such a well delivered burn. He looked back at Sans and looked at their hands as he felt them touch. He then looked back up at Sans and saw the sincerity in his eyes, his own wide with wondering what the hell Sans was doing. He wasn't about to do this in front of these people. No way. Metta felt his blood boil internally but calmed once he heard Sans comment about it reminding him of the old days. He smiled again and was about to comment back and noticed the lust flash in Sans' bicolored eyes and it made him swallow his words. And just as fast as he saw that look, Sans had disappeared into the back room, and left Metta to wonder if he had just imagined that look. He hoped he did. He was more than pissed now about Sans almost exposing what they did twice now. And he was sure that he'd hear about it later. He sighed and took his tea over to sit across from Papyrus. "See? Nothing to worry about. That lady shouldn't bother him again." He said with a smile.

Paps looked up, his mouth full of banana bread as a few crumbs tumbled off of his lips. He just grinned and nodded, honestly he had tuned everything out as soon as he got banana bread. Looking up he saw that the woman and Sans were gone, but... there was more banana bread on his plate. Swallowing what was in his mouth, he pat Mettaton's hand softly before turning back to his food.

The day went on relatively normal and Mettaton was on his way home after dropping Papyrus off at his apartment. He had taken Papyrus on the grand tour he had promised, showing almost everything there was to see of his mansion before the two watched a movie or two on MTT's massive flatscreen TV and had takeout for dinner. Now, with Papyrus gone, Metta stewed over Sans' carelessness last night and this afternoon. He pulled into the driveway and started to organize his thoughts with what he wanted to say, his anger making it hard to keep it together. He parked carefully in the garage before he got out and headed into the house. He pulled out his phone and searched for Sans' cell number as he headed into the living room. He started to pace back and forth as he hit call, waiting for him to pick up so he could start giving him what for.

It was closing time now, and Sans was tired from the vents that had taken place during the day. Sighing, he pushed his hair back as he swept the floors, alone now that it was nearly time to lock up. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only a few minutes so he went ahead and slid the deadbolt into place. If anyone knocked on the door he would let them in, but he was still feeling pretty spooked from that encounter earlier. Just wanting to get out of here, he tried to hurry up. The whirring of the espresso machine going through its cleaning cycle was the only sound, until his cell buzzed in his pocket. He jumped, still feeling a bit shaken, and quickly pulled it out. He didn't get many calls, besides work only his brother and MTT had his number, and Paps didn't know how to work the house phone too well. Flipping it open he pressed it to his ear, not knowing which one it was. "Hello?" He asked, his voice a tad bit unsettled.

Mettaton heard how unsettled Sans sounded over the phone and it dialed himself down completely. He was all pent up and ready to unleash his fury, but he could hear how tired Sans was. If he did have the moment, though, Metta would make it clear what he was feeling. "Hi, Sans. We need to talk. Is now an okay time?" He responded, stopping his pacing to ground himself and try to calm down. He really was truly mad, and his tone wasn't here nor there, but it was clearly urgent in the way he spoke. He prayed it was a good enough time to get this off of his chest and make sure Sans will be more cautious.

A soft sigh filtered through the mouthpiece as he relaxed, pulling out one of the chairs and turning around to straddle it. "Good a time as any. I'm just closing up work so I'm all alone. What's up?" His voice was back to normal now that he knew it was just Metta. He was slightly worried at the tone in his voice, he knew that he had had Papy, but his gut told him that he was fine. Running a hand down his face, he rested his chin on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. "I could come there, I'm nearly done." There was a touch of something else in his voice, more of a tease in order to lighten up the mood. It still turned him on a bit to think of not just last night, but what had happened here earlier. Sans didn't like to not feel in control of himself, which is why he had walked into the back, but it still stirred something in him to see Mettaton use his power of words like that.

Mettaton paused as he heard Sans words, his hair standing on end at the thought of something more, but his mouth spoke differently. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sans." He said as he let out a sigh. "Papyrus is home, I dropped him off earlier so that I could come back and call you, alone. I'm pretty pissed with your carelessness right now. I know what you went through earlier and I'm sorry for it, but you could have exposed both your magic and us. And the icing on the cake was last night my surveillance caught footage of a man in my gardens that seemingly disappeared. You wouldn't happen to know who that person was, Sans?" Mettaton asked, his words becoming more heated with anger. "What gets even better..." he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his heart climbing up into his throat as he started to sound angry and upset to the point of tears "That message about you on the surveillance footage went to my Bluetooth in my car and Papyrus played it..." he said as he took a moment to let his heart calm down. "Do you have any idea how close we were to being found out? Do you even care?" He spat, a few tears now slipping past his control, and for once he did wish it was just an act of drama to heighten a scene. Never did he realize he would be one of the characters he played so well, raw with this feeling that wanted to climb it's way up his throat. And he couldn't stand it.

His act fell as soon as he heard his words, eyes popping open to stare at the back wall. "How was I supposed to know you had surveillance everywhere?" He hissed, not liking this one bit. He didn't take being talked to like this very well, but when he heard the pitches change in his voice he stopped with a huff. Was he supposed to know that they would be driving a different car today? Or that Paps would hit the message? It sounded like a perfect storm, everything going wrong. He grit his teeth when he asked if he cared, falling silent for several minutes. He could tell he was getting overworked, sheer exhaustion making him more moody. Putting his left hand up to his forehead, he lifted his head to rest it on his hand. Well shit, what was he supposed to say? Was Sans supposed to admit that he did care, a lot? If Papy found out it would shatter everything that they had, he would lose not only his brother but Mettaton as well. A long, drawn out sigh left his pressed lips, head shaking back and forth. "Of  _ course _ I care," he spat, growling softly into the receiver. "Do you think I really get that much of a kick out of this, Mettaton? That I quite possibly have feelings for a man who is in love with my brother, a man who *my brother loves back?" He asked, his own voice rising as he stood up suddenly, the chair tipping and crashing behind him. "Did you just think I was in this to get one good banging? Get your head out of your ass for one second to realize that  _ I'm hurting too. _ Every time I see you two together,  _ I wish it was me. _ Okay? Do you feel better now?" He tossed everything at him, his breathing heavy. And of fucking course this was turning him on. He was more messed up then he realized.    
  
Realizing everything he had said, he sank down and squatted just over the hardwood floor. He was tempted to hang up but he didn't, frozen in place.

Mettaton leaned against a nearby wall as he waited to hear more from Sans, checking his phone to make sure he didn't hang up or anything, but everything was so silent for too long. It was true, Mettaton had just assumed that Sans would know his mansion had surveillance, he thought it was a no brainer considering who was living there and the amount of money the entire place cost. But it was wrong of him to assume he knew. And thank god, Papyrus simply thought it was a ghost. But these thoughts and the silence on the other end he was waiting to hear more from didn't help, and more tears fell down his cheeks. He slunk down to the floor and wiped a few of his tears while he waited on a response. And finally, he received it. He held onto his phone as he listened to Sans pour his heart out through the receiver. He started to cry more silent tears and placed a hand over his mouth as he heard Sans' confession. He shut his eyes and waited until he could measure his breath more before he pulled his knees to his chest and whispered to him shakily "I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Sans. I never wanted to hurt anyone." He said, trying to keep from sobbing. His heart ached and he truly regretted even calling. Why was he even on the phone anymore? Why bother? He thought as he shut it off and hid his face in his knees. He longed to comfort Sans and make it all better like he did this afternoon by saving his ass. He wished he had just let it go and didn't let his anger get the best of him for him to just say yes like his body wanted to, and invite Sans over for god knows what. But instead here he was, sobbing over something that he couldn't fix. Why did being human have to be so hard?

His heart nearly broke in two when he heard him apologizing, cursing when he heard the line go dead. Tossing the broom against the far wall he finally cheated, twisting his fingers as he just picked up the shit on the ground and tossed it into the can. Pocketing his keys, he alarmed the place from the inside and went into the back room, opening and closing door so that it registered that had left. With all the lights off, he knew the cameras wouldn't catch him. He was smart enough to tone down his anger to hide his glowing eyes too, taking a breath and transporting himself inside MTT's kitchen. He was careful to go inside the house this time, looking around. When he noticed the lights weren't even on, he knew where the man would be. Without taking a single step he appeared in the garage, seeing the man crumbled against the wall with tears running down his face. He stood there silently for a second, his face twisted into a look of regret. Without another word he closed the distance, crouching on the ground and nuzzling his way under the man's arms. Sans wasn't the most... gentle person, a little rough going as he found Metta's face. Taking it in his hands, he silently kissed him, hard at first, but with a sigh he relaxed against him, turning more tender. Pulling back, he ripped off his apron and used it to wipe the superstars face, searching his face. "I know you never wanted this. I shouldn't have said that." He whispered, pulling his hand back to let his purple apron fall to the cement ground. He was still in his work clothes of course, super skin tight and hugging every curve, but that didn't matter. He smelled like coffee, sweat, and pastries, but that didn't matter all. He regretted blowing up like that, and he knew that he couldn't just leave Metta like this. He didn't intend to stay though, rocking back on his heels and making his move to stand up.

Mettaton heard the footsteps of Sans as he walked in but didn't even look up. There was no reason to. If anything, he had figured Sans came by to give him more of what for, as if what he said wasn't enough. And he thought that was true. There were no words Mettaton could speak that would help Sans, at least as far as he could tell. His greatest power was meaningless, just like his huddled body propped up against the garage wall. He was almost put into shock when Sans came right to him and almost pried his way through his arms to get to his face, having expected the very worst. He shut his eyes as Sans kissed him but otherwise didn't move an inch, letting Sans wipe his tears but looking away. He was so full of regret for having blown up in his face over his anger. He didn't know how Sans could even come here and try to make up, but he was grateful he came nonetheless. He looked back at Sans and watched as he moved to stand up and shifted his arms off of his knees to grab one of his hands. "Please." He said, hoping to stop him if only for a moment. "You only spoke the truth. And nothing I could say could fix this, but I wanted you to know I'm sorry. I was foolish to assume anything of you. All this time I thought you were the one driving me insane and all this time I have been so... so selfish. I am so sorry." He said as he gave Sans' hand a squeeze, his steely gaze a gateway to his sincerity and concern as he stared back into a mismatched pair of blue and brown eyes.

As he pushed upwards, he was stopped by Metta's hand. Looking down in mild surprise, he just shook his head sadly. Honestly he was too lazy to be that bitter and plotty. He had been jealous from the very start, wanted to have what his brother had with the man who was crumbled on the floor. Sighing, he nearly let his grin take over his features before pushing it away, aiming for a sadder smile. "No, you were looking out for my brother, a very unselfish thing to do. Don't sell yourself short, Mettaton. He cares for you, a lot. It may not seem like it, but you don't know him just as well I do... yet perhaps. We've only ever really had each other in this life and the last. It was all on me, acting on an emotion I thought was long dead." His smile grew a touch as he squeezed back. As much as he wanted to stay, he wasn't good at this... sensitive feely stuff. Scuffing one of his feet on the floor, he slipped his hand out and fumbled for his keys, making sure that he still hand them. He was still so shaky, having a hard time boiling down his emotions to a singular one and from pulling her gaze from his. Sans dropped his keys trying to calm his shaking hand, cursing as he bent down to pick them up. He was so ready to get out of these skin tight clothes, he might get good tips from them but it wasn't the best stuff to bend over in. Scraping them up, he took one last look at Metta. "Are you okay if I go?" He asked softly, hesitation in his voice.

Mettaton watched Sans as he went to pick his keys back up again and bit his lip, pulling his knees close to him again to try to hide the fact his pants suddenly felt a lot tighter. "I'm okay." He says with a nod as he managed to give Sans a smile, but in his eyes, the same lustful look that Sans had given him earlier in the cafe reflected back to him. Maybe he could try calling Sans back after he was home, and after Papyrus was bound to be asleep. He wasn't aware he was looking over Sans the entire time he was considering the possibility until he looked back up at Sans face and blushed a bit. "I-I'm sorry. I'm good. I promise." Metta tried to convince him as he decided to stand up and wipe at his face again, but just trying to prove he'd be alright and he wasn't just openly looking over Sans. Damn his body. Both of their bodies.

Sans sucked in a breath as he saw the look in the taller man's eyes, his own gaze narrowing a fraction. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, his voice dropping into more of a husky tone. He still didn't move, on the verge of leaving him but that look at him rooted in place. His gaze followed him when he stood, his eyes skimming over his wrinkled clothes and nearly there boner. It made him smirk, finding his way to his face again. "Because your body is telling me something other than that." It was hard not to close the distance, but he was Good Guy Sans right now, still feeling guilty over what had happened. He would listen... this time. He would still remember that his place had cameras, but maybe he could start to use that to mess with him. It was a thought, and he tucked it away for now. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he tried very hard to keep his eyes from wandering. Being the good guy was hard, but he owed him that much for what he had done at the cafe today.

Mettaton gave a firm nod as he stared back into Sans' face, flushing even more when he saw him looking over his clothes. "I am okay for now..." he said as he gave another quick once over then back to Sans' face, a very small smirk playing at his lips "But if you want to come back later, you know I will be here." He said as he looked straight in his eyes, his look one of both lust and promise. He wanted to make it up to Sans, and didn't want him to feel alone in the sense he felt it. He felt like he was on better terms now, and he didn't want to fuck it up. And Metta surely wouldn't give up the opportunity to claim Sans again, even if last night it wasn't so much a question but an irrefutable truth Sans was the one claiming him.

Sans secretly cursed himself for deciding to play the good guy, letting out a very obvious growl. He dragged his gaze one more time over his form, tearing his gaze away from him with a grunt. Damn, these pants were now even tighter. "Suppose I should check in with Paps anyways. You sure kept him busy today." He said in a muted tone, trying hard to keep his lust from his gaze. The effort made his blue eye flash yellow, but he quickly shut it. "Later, then." It was very much a promise, and without looking back at Metta he teleported into his own bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, promised some more action, and we aim to deliver B) Hope y'all enjoy some more sinning

Papy nearly jumped as Sans showed up, peeking out from his covers. He had missed his brother and had crawled into his bed instead of his own. Sans finally noticed him and smiled, going over to tuck him in. "Fine, you can sleep here tonight." He muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was late, and he was slightly concerned to go into the kitchen and find a mess. Patting the taller man on the back, he sat with him until his loud snores filled the room. He loved his brother, but sometimes he felt more like a parent than anything else. Pulling out his phone to check the time, he closed the door behind him and was met with about five pots and pans strewn across the kitchen. Irritated, he eyed them and then his own bedroom door. Dammit, it was already a long day. Oh well, it was better than thinking about 'later' then. Groaning, he dropped his flip phone on the counter, turning on the taps and focusing on scrubbing. All this for spaghetti.

Mettaton waited until after he was gone before he left to head into the kitchen and towards the grand stairs up to his room, all the while grumbling to himself. "Damn it. 'If you want to come back later'? Have I fucking lost my mind? I have auditions and meetings all day tomorrow and I can't do this." He said to himself, then turned to inner monologue and sighed. He knew he felt like he owed something to Sans, which he did. He was there when he was freaking out just now and it gave him insight into exactly what Sans was feeling. But at the same time, he didn't want a quick fix. He didn't want to make Sans a permanent solution to a temporary problem and end up hurting him more, or breaking Papyrus' heart. He realized now exactly why he wanted them both and he hated himself for it. He loved how sweet and gentle Papyrus was, knowing he could be completely content by his side all his life. He was stable in a sense. But Sans was something new, something so different and it made his body crave him more than he could have imagined, and under that grin laid a man he didn't know yet. A man who could be sincere and good or make your life a living hell, and nothing turned him on more. There had to be some sort of balance. But for now... for now, Sans was most likely going to come back tonight. Mettaton went into the bathroom and ran some water before cleaning his face of the gross salty feeling left from the tears before sighing and leaning on the counter with one hand while he turned the faucet off. He looked into the mirror at his familiar but oh so unrecognizable face, still feeling like a monster trapped within the shell of something too beautiful to be truth. Maybe that is all he will ever be and he should just face facts. He turned and left the bathroom, taking off his shirt so it would be out of the way while he waited for Sans to come back, sitting on his bed which had been remade by a hired maid while he was gone earlier.

As Sans finished off the dishes, he eyed his phone. Should he just pop over or... what? He felt like he was waiting for a phone call, his heart hammering in his chest. Drying off his hands, he flipped up his phone, the cheapest one he could buy, and carefully hit the buttons to send MTT a message. He felt giddy for some reason, but shrugged it off. Clicking the too-small buttons, he just sent a simple message. "U awake?" He shuddered at the sound of the simple, gross text but he had to hit so many damn buttons to make one word that he just didn't want to bother with it. It had been a long day for both of them. Leaning up against the counter, he hit send and watched the water drain. See, this is why he didn't let his good guy through all the time. There was far too much thought process and it made his head hurt. Sighing, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and went to listen to his door, hearing Papy snore away. Poor guy was probably beat after that kind of day. Leaning his forehead against the doorway. What was he doing?

Mettaton felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out to see the message from Sans. Having a much more updated phone, he was quick to respond more clearly. "Yes. Come over." He texted into the keyboard on the touch screen, his heart pounding with anticipation as he hit send. He set his phone beside him and eyed it while he waited on a response back from him. His way of texting didn't bother him. It got the point across, and he didn't expect perfect grammar and spelling. He was just... glad to hear from him. At all. Instead of him just popping in and taking what he wanted, even though Metta now knew it was not a matter of a quick fix, but a matter of making Sans feel like he wasn't alone. That he wasn't excluded, and that MTT truly did, in some manner, care for him. At least enough to feel the pang of jealousy strike into him if a woman was looking at him wrong, enough to kindly tell that same woman to basically fuck off... yeah, he guessed he honestly did care.

The buzz of his phone made him pull back, fishing it out of his work pants to flip the damn screen up and open it. He was about ready to just let Metta buy him a better one, but no. He was going to earn it. Swallowing when he saw the big letters on the screen, he smirked and slowly clacked out a message. "Front door or?" With a snort he sent it. He could be a good boy and show up down the street and walk up the stupid long driveway, or he could just show up... somewhere.

Mettaton snatched his phone up as soon as he got a reply and smiled. "That's fine." He replied, not really knowing what else to tell him. He could have just told him to zap right into his room, but it was a nice change of pace this way. He stood up and tucked his phone in his pants as he headed back out of his bedroom, ready to descend the stairs but pausing at the top of them as he waited for another reply, or to hear the tapping on his door. He felt as if butterflies had taken up a permanent residence within his stomach from the anticipation, his heart already pounding in his chest as he waited.

He couldn't be that quick though, not when he new that his cameras were probably on the lookout for a random poofing man. Smiling, he ported to about midway up the driveway, not feeling like walking the whole thing. It was dark, and he was wearing his.... shit. He was still in his painted on work clothes. He muttered under his breath but started up the driveway, taking several minutes to reach the door like a civil human being. How boring. Knocking on the door, he peered around, trying to spot those cameras. He couldn't easily spot them, but then again that was probably the point. If he could see them he could just smash them or something. Letting out a small breath he waited, suddenly feeling nervous and excited at the same time. There was something different about this, half because he didn't fuck him silly in his bathroom and half because he was actually playing by Metta's rules. For now.

Mettaton heard the knocking on the door and went down the steps towards it, opening it slightly to see it was Sans. He smiled and opened it wider so he could come in, shivering just slightly at feeling the cold outdoor air hit his bare chest. "I'm glad you took my up on my offer." Metta spoke as he looked down at Sans' face then took in what he was wearing, grinning a little when he saw it was his same skin-tight work clothes from before. He could feel his half-hard boner slowly coming back already, and the butterflies in his stomach didn't cease to remind him that he was excited.

It took awhile for him to move inside, blinking as he came face to face with the mans bare chest. Well, that was one way to start it off. Finally moving his anchored feet, he stepped inside and chuckled at his words, spinning on his heels with a squeak of his runners. "I can follow directions at times." He teased, his voice already taking on that gravely tone. It was hard to keep his eyes from roaming across that raw skin, looking almost like it was carved out of perfect marble. Peeking up at Metta, he would let him think that he was in charge for now. Plus, he was curious to see what he would do when handed the leash. Rising a single eyebrow, he stood there without saying anything else, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to hold himself back from just devouring him in the foyer.

Mettaton couldn't help but be a bit impressed with Sans' willingness to simply cooperate. "I can tell. Come with me." He said as his grin widened and he turned to head up the stairs once more towards his bedroom, stopping about halfway up them to make sure Sans was there. Damn, it made him excited to see if he could really have it his way tonight. He almost found it a bit off putting how chill Sans was being about this, but he figured the guy was just giving him a chance to play by his rules. He waited until they had both stepped into his room before he closed the door behind them and eyed Sans up and down again, this time going slower and really taking in how much his clothes hid hardly anything. His eyes then met Sans' and he closed the gap, and within one swift movement he took Sans up against the nearby wall and held him there, gripping to his thighs to keep him eye level with him, and so that he'd be able to press his now-hard erection against him. He eyed Sans lips and looked back into his eyes as he moved his face to merely an inch away from his. "Are you really giving me a shot?" He asked with hot breath, teasingly squeezing his thighs as he rolled his hips into him.

Sans followed MTT up the stairs, his feet hardly making a sound. He went to dig his hands in his pockets but remembered he wasn't wearing his hoodie. Shit. Feeling awkward he just stuck them at his side, peeking around his neat and tidy room when he felt his hot gaze on him. Slowly moving his mismatched eyes towards him, he felt his pulse start to pound as the taller man took him in. Before he could blink, he was in front of him with a tight grip on his upper legs. The man let out a surprised moan, the tightness of his long fingers feeling like shocks of electricity through him. He was so used to doing the attacking, it was nice to be on the other end of it this time. Meeting his silver gaze, breath catching in his throat, he smirked as he felt Metta's breath on his face. "Not if you keep asking." He grunted, the coolness of the wall the only thing keeping him from burning up. He rolled his hips into him, catching him off guard with the sudden increase of activity, very quickly waking up a boner. It wasn't hard to see in his pants, so tight that it etched the very shape of it into the fabric.

Mettaton grinned at him, starting to feel the intensity of how he was making him feel. He glanced down, his assumptions correct that this sort of thing was doing something for Sans. His pants held the form so perfectly it almost looked like his boner was a part of them. Mettaton leant in to press his lips hard against Sans', rolling his hips into him again a couple more times, being slow but hard to make sure Sans would also be fully aware that he was also sporting quite an erection. One of his hands shifted up Sans' thigh and Metta used it pull open a space so he could slip a knee between his legs. MTT moved his mouth down to his neck and gave him a few light nips before sucking hard in one spot, hoping to leave a decent mark on him. A nice MTT brand to add to his collection. The hand that had shifted before moved to the hem of Sans' pants and traced it towards the front and down so he could outline the edge of his boner nice and delicately to counter the roughness he was keeping up everywhere else. He really hoped this was still doing the trick for him because it was doing wonders for himself.

It was a lot different this time then it had been last night. He had been doing most of the work himself, while both were trying to keep quiet because of Papyrus in the next room. But this time? It was just them, and he felt the full force of a very much awake and  _ very much aroused _ Mettaton. It was hard for him to let go of the wheel for once, but he was starting to loosen up -- at least in some regards -- the more MTT started to work his body. The hard kiss was met with equal force, Sans' head pushing off the wall to mash his lips against his. It didn't last nearly long enough before the taller man moved on, moving to press a knee between his own legs. He froze for a moment out of sheer instinct, but it didn't slow him down for very long. Metta's warm mouth was moving down his neck, making Sans move it off to the side to give him better access. He groaned at the feeling of him sucking on it, feeling the warmth that flooded there as he broke a few capillaries, leaving a nice, round hickey. He growled softly, nipping at Metta's ear as it came into range. He started to trace around his dick and he pushed up towards him, his arms wrapping around the man's neck to hold him close. The mix of fast and slow made his body quiver, a grumbling whine bubbling up from his throat. One of his hands tangled up in Metta's hair, tugging on it gently to encourage him more. If this is what happened when he gave up control, he could try to be better at it.    
  
Sans' last free hand dangled over Mettaton's back reaching down with his short arms run his nails up his spine, rough enough to leave white lines but not enough to break the skin. He freely explored his bare back, gripping at his shoulders a few times before he bucked against his hand. He wanted these damn clothes off already, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Mettaton could feel Sans growing a bit impatient from feeling him buck against his hand after he was tracing the area a few times. God, he could live to hear those sounds that were coming from his mouth alone. Metta kept occupying Sans with his rough and slow humping, but he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. He knew he could use his female bits, that works fine, but he hasn't put his dick to good use yet... and he was far too into this and nervous to even begin to ask for some guidance. He didn't want to let Sans down but he'd have to let Sans take over, just for the sake of getting this over with. He gave Sans another deep and hard kiss as he smoothed over with his palms the areas on his thighs where he dug his fingers in. He pulled away and started to undo his pants "Thank you for letting me take the wheel... it's your turn now." He spoke, figuring to do the only thing he knew he could do. He slipped out of his pants and boxers then backed up to the bed, sitting back on it where he waited for Sans to come take him. He was able to get him this far and he was proud of this fact, but he'd have to figure out how else he could pleasure Sans without using his female bits.

His lips moved hard against his, sucking in his bottom lip to bite gently at it. His hands let go of their tight grip, making his gasp softly as the blood rushed back to the area. There was for sure going to be a bruise there, he could tell already. When he moved away from him he narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as he stepped out of his pants and boxers with ease. Hungrily his eyes followed him, taking in a deep breath as he settled down on the bed. With a wicked grin he took off his plastered shirt, better exposing the mark that Metta had left on his neck. His hand rose up to feel the still-warm area with a playful growl, wanting to retaliate ten fold. Sans left on his pants, mostly because he would need help to peel them off now that there was less than no breathing room. Slowly he took two steps towards the bed before taking longer strides, not really having a game plan now that he had been given the lead again. Sans crawled on the bed, pushing Mettaton down flush with his chest. Their skin lightly rubbed together, sending more jolts through his body. "Take off my pants." He demanded, his tone low and growly. He wanted to try something, but he needed these stupid things off first.

"Okay." Mettaton complied as he moved his hands up to trace down Sans' back lightly with his nails, teasingly slow until he reached the hem of his pants again. He started to try to peel them off, biting his lips as he realized just how form fitting they truly were. He only felt himself get more aroused by this, excited for what was in store for when they were off. He finally got them off of Sans and rested back on the bed, pulling him closer and gently biting at his neck again, no where near as rough as before since he wanted to leave the reigns to Sans himself. His hand went up to the side of his neck and he felt the hickey that had already started to form and grinned against his skin. Perfect.

A loud sigh left him as the damn pants were finally off, looking over his shoulder to glare at them. He was about to wiggle out of his own underwear, more tight fitting because of the pants, when Metta pulled him closer. The softer bites were nice, his eyes closing for a moment as he completely forgot what he was doing. When he felt his hands move up and the smile form on his skin, Sans chuckled as he nosed into the crook of his neck. "Admiring your handiwork?" He asked softly, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth. Making his way to his jaw line he drew the very tip of his tongue around the angles of his face, pressing his still covered cock against his. That's when he remembered what he was doing, reaching down to drag down his underwear until he kicked it off of him. Now fully free, he peeked down at both their very erect dicks. Grinning, he leaned closer to the man, supporting himself on his knees and one elbow. His left hand moved down towards his crotch, wrapping his hand around the shafts of both their cocks. With a grunt he roughly rammed his dick into the little grip he had made for them, moving against the length of Mettaton with a breathless moan. Raising his head again now that he was sure everything was clear, he moved back to the taller man's features, licking his lips before crushing himself against him. This time it was more of a sloppy kiss, his need for MTT growing by the second. Already his lips felt bruised, but he didn't care. The more marks, the better.

Mettaton moaned so loudly when Sans had rubbed his cock against his in his hold that he honestly surprised himself that he could make such sounds. He never claimed to be quiet but the feeling of it was enough to almost send him over. Mettaton felt Sans' lips smack against him and he moved his hands up to his face, bending himself so he could reach him better as if he was terrified he'd pull away. He tried to press open his lips with his own, wanting to get a taste again of him while they had their mouths together. He wanted to bring his hand down to start fingering himself like how Sans did last night, but he was afraid it would push him over and he wanted to be in for the ride no matter what. Mettaton tried to follow Sans' moves and bucked his duck in and out of Sans' hand against his shaft, moaning against his mouth as he did.

Feeling his moans against his lips made him quiver, his whole body shaking at the feeling. He let his mouth open against Metta's, his own tongue moving to explore. He exhaled sharply as he moved against him as well, feeling the tight grip of MTT's hands against his face. It was all so overwhelming and amazing at the same time, a growl rumbling in his throat. He could feel himself getting closer with each thrust but held himself back as much as he could, not wanting this to come to an end. Pulling back just enough to gasp for air, he studied the man's face for a moment, the pure lust and hunger for him making his eyes nearly glow. Only for a moment he let them breath before diving right back in, his grip around their dicks squeezing tighter. Thankfully it was enough of a workout that he started to sweat, keeping his hand moist enough to keep them going. He wanted to flip Mettaton around and take him from behind, but he could feel how close both of them were. Gritting his teeth, he knew that he would be ready for round two after this, but would he? He had been pent up for so long that he felt like he would never have enough of this gorgeous human.

Mettatons hands shifted to Sans' shoulders and gently dug into them as he watched Sans study his face. His own was almost a mirror, one of complete desire for him, just begging for more. He softly moaned again as Sans' grip got tighter and his grip on his shoulders became more absolute, and he couldn't help but follow his instinct and start to buck himself faster. He wanted to make this last but he was already so close, trying so hard to ride up to the edge with his thrusts against Sans' hand and dick. He was nowhere near the exhaustion from last night, just fully enclosed in this feeling and ready for almost anything, live putty in Sans' hands. He never wanted this feeling to end and would most likely pounce on him again after this even if Sans was a bit tired. He was just... honestly also relieved to be learning something new with him to do with his dick. He didn't think this was quite up to par with doing it the other way, by it definitely did the trick. And he supposed there was still plenty of time to learn more if Sans would be patient enough with him like he had been tonight.

He broke off their rough kiss with another gasp, feeling the tension in his body grow with each thrust. His shoulders were in Metta's hands, the small pressure keeping him grounded as he worked. He wasn't sure how close the man below him was, but he was going to make sure he came hard. Grinning, he reburied himself in his neck to nip and pinch at his skin with his teeth, taking his other hand and quickly snaking it to MTT's female parts. Not hesitating for a moment he drove two fingers between the wet folds, both hands working to send him over and into oblivion. Roughly his fingers worked at his inner walls, his grip around their dicks like a vice as both men fought for release. A shudder rippling through him as every muscle grew tight, finding it harder and harder to keep himself at bay. Moaning against Mettaton's skin with every movement, he finally couldn't wait anymore. With a loud, drawn out moan he blew his load, still not stopping his movements to make sure his partner got there too.(edited)

Mettaton softly moaned as Sans bit at the skin of his neck, but arched his body and moaned louder when he felt Sans start to work with Mettas female parts. His breath came in shallow spurts, trying so hard to keep up and not go over the edge before Sans did, but the feelings were so overwhelming. Sans had his hand so tight around their dicks and the other hand was working magic just where he didn't think Sans would go. Just as Sans finally hit his climax, Metta followed immediately after, coming in more ways than one as the ecstasy finally took him. He relaxed back into the bed and breathed heavily while his body rode out this high, head tossed back and eyes shut as if trying to not overwhelm his already overwhelmed senses. This felt absolutely incredible with Sans, he couldn't deny it. Sans knew so much of what he wanted and what either one of them could do to get there, and it felt nice to just... get right to it. He opened his eyes to glance back up at Sans, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open as his breathing calmed down, slowly coming back down to earth.

Both his hands fell lax as he panted, his head resting in Metta's neck for a moment. Groaning he propped himself up on his elbows, casually licking the juices from his fingers while maintaining eye contact with the ex robot. His blue and brown eyes had a different sort of glow to them, his chest heaving as he started to regain his breath. While his body was already sweaty, he was taking his eyes down Mettaton's form again, his hunger for him not seeming to die. It didn't make his election go anywhere, nearly back at full mast after coming so soon. A breathy laugh left him as he pulled himself upright, his legs still on their side of Metta's. His bare ass rested on the lower part of his legs, and from here he was able to appreciate the view so much better. He was more sensitive after what they had just accomplished, his skin tingling as he pushed some hair away from his forehead. Damn, he was already ready for round two. With a low growl he grabbed at Mettaton's hips, firmly gripping them with his fingers as he aimed to twist the larger man around, with a little lift from his magic as well. He wanted to to twist him so his ass was in the air, pausing for a moment to see of Mettaton would fight him on this. But where to go? He hummed softly, appreciating the new view.

Mettaton watched as Sans licked off the juices from his hand, too entranced to look away as it stirred his own arousal up again. He kept his eyes on the man's form as Sans sat back up and drank in his body as if he were seeing it for the first time again. He was able to tell more clearly now that Sans was upright that he was still clearly aroused, his boner still standing proud as if demanding more. He looked back up at Sans longingly, about to move up to pull him back down to him but Sans had other plans. He shifted Mettaton around with his hands in his hips and the use of his magic, and MTT found himself pressed face down into the bed with his butt raised up a bit in the air. Mettaton glanced backwards at Sans as he took in the view, his heart racing with anticipation and his face flushing, watching him see everything more clearly of what was going on down there. "You like what you see?" Metta hummed as he wiggled his ass back and forth slightly before spreading his legs a little bit to give Sans better access to whatever he had his eyes on. His lady parts were still very much wet and everything felt so hyper sensitive still from his previous climax. He was already ready to go all over again, all but begging at this point for Sans to take him once more.

He groaned softly as Metta moved over, his ass up and face down. He ran his hands down the length of his back, slowly dragging his nails against his skin. Pulling his fingers back up and wrapped them around his ass, before lifting up one hand to give his right cheek a firm snap. He bit his lower lip at the sound, leaning down to trail kisses and bites over the curve of his waist and that amazing booty of his. It wasn't hard to see that he wanted more, just as much as Sans did. As much as he wanted to tease and draw this out, he didn't know if he could hold back for too much longer. That didn't stop him from wiggling a bit lower, gently cupping his balls as he lapped at his very wet lady parts.

Metta practically purred at the feeling of Sans hands dragging his nails down his back until he felt Sans hand pause and grab his ass while he delivered a hard slap with his other hand. He moaned and gripped the covers with his hands at the feeling of the pain tingle through his oversensitive body, it registering to him as pure pleasure rather than pain. He never even knew he'd like something like that, even if he knew it'd be sore there later. His soft, breathy moans only continued as he felt Sans start to kiss and hit his way from his waist to his butt, and once Sans cupped his balls and started to lick at his folds, he moaned louder. He spread his legs even more and tried to press himself back to Sans more, wanting to feel more of his tongue against his lady parts. Even if his dick and balls were craving more attention, he really just didn't want this feeling to stop. He didn't care how needy or slutty he was acting, he truly was craving Sans to just keep going.

The way that Mettaton was reacting to his touch was intoxicating. It made it a lot harder to hold back, that growl of his vibrating in his throat. When he rocked back against his lips he sucked hard on his clit, letting his tongue slide in passed his folds. His fingers gripped hard on his ass cheeks, his fingers growing pale white as he pinched the sensitive skin between the pads of his fingers. He slowly trailed a finger up the length of his shaft, rotating it around the hard head as he went on with his teasings. Every sound that Metta made nearly made him say fuck it and just take him hard from behind, but he wasn't sure which one would be more fun. Since they both already went too, he didn't know if that meant they would reach that point again sooner because of their overly sensitive bodies, or longer because well... they had already been there. It was too difficult to focus on that though, working his tongue inside of Mettaton with a loud moan. The taste of him filled his mouth, tossing his senses even more into overdrive. While their first time had been fast and furious, this was more purposeful, both of them striving to sate this endless hunger.

Mettaton moaned loudly and gripped the clovers to keep him grounded as he felt Sans slip his tongue into his folds. And if it weren't enough, the teasing he felt Sans hand do by trailing over his shaft had him crying for more. He wanted to drag it out as much as the next guy but he was hitting the point of no return, every part of him almost painfully throbbing as he craved more. He felt Sans, tongue working inside of him and just wished it were more. He finally couldn't take it and started to voice how needy he was. "Sans... just fuck me already. Stick that huge dick of yours into me and ride me down until I am one with the bed. Fuck me so hard I'd be seeing stars. Just fuck me." He moaned with a bite to his tone, pressing himself back more and bending so his butt was higher in the air, doing whatever he could to finally make Sans snap and go at him. He wasn't sure if Sans would appreciate his talk but he needed him, he needed this torment to end. "Just fuck me." He moaned softer again, it sounding almost more like a plea.

He was content to go about teasing for now, but that was before he heard the pleas coming from Metta's mouth. His whole body froze as he exhaled sharply, pulling up with gritting teeth as the naughty words hit him. Damn, just... hot damn. He knew that Mettaton had a way with words, he had shown that enough earlier in the cafe, but these ones made something in him snap. Dragging his nails down his cheeks he stood there frozen for a moment, drinking in the need in his tone. It was the last pleading words that set him into motion again, a guttural growl, sounding more animal than human, left him as he tightly gripped MTT's hips. Positioning himself he didn't even hesitate, slamming his fat cock right into his wet lady parts. He stayed still for just a moment, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he felt his walls wrap warmly around him. Only for a second did he allow the man to get used to him before pulling all the way out, ramming himself right back in. His fingers dug into the curve of Metta's hips, bruisingly hard, as he did just what was asked of him. Quickly he pumped himself, furiously battering the taller man. His chest slapped against his ass cheeks every time, his head tipping back as he let out a loud cry.

Mettaton felt the weight of his own words, and his face flushed furiously as he replayed them in his mind once they were said. He was even surprised at himself, but he didn't have much time to think on it as he felt Sans pause and remove himself from his lady parts. He was expecting more relentless teasing, or another hard slap to his ass or something for speaking out like that, but instead he was awarded with exactly what he was begging for. He felt Sans take hold of his hips and gripped them tight before he glanced back to see Sans positioning himself. He kept his hold firm on the covers below him and felt as Sans quickly slammed himself into him. He cried out at the sheer mix of pleasure and pain as his oversensitive body tried to translate that pain into pleasure. He felt his walls stretched out around Sans' member and just as he was getting used to the form, he felt Sans pull out and slam himself back in again, sending Mettaton reeling. He cried out a series of moans mixed with lewd and percussive 'fuck's and 'yes's as he felt Sans pump himself in and out of his tight pussy. This was more like it. Exactly what he was wanting. He didn't even feel how bruisingly hard Sans was digging his fingers into his hips, he was already on the straight track to ecstasy for the second time that night.

Sans grunted as he worked himself deep into Metta, sweat starting to drip down his spine. There was no pausing or slowing down, as he rocked himself and held MTT firmly in place. The little muttered words that left the man below him made him moan in reply, biting his bottom lip as he leaned down, kissing and biting at his lower back with probably a little more force than what was necessary. He couldn't help it, there was so much response this time from him that he was sent into overhaul. With another deep growl, one of his hands slid off his hip to reach towards his dick, rubbing it softly while the rest of him kept up with the more rough treatment. His head tilted back as he felt himself getting close again, but this time he was going to make sure that Metta went first. Grunting in effort, not once did the man slow down. He was relentless, and they were sure as hell both going to feel this in the morning.

Metta kept moaning and crying out as he felt Sans biting and kissing his lower back, letting go of the covers and digging his nails into them instead. His voice was becoming even more desperate somehow, airy as he was at a loss of breath. The animalistic growls Sans unleashed made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and it shot straight through him to his dick. He threw his head back and moaned the loudest he had done yet as he felt Sans' hand reach his dick and created such a delicious contrast of slow movement against it compared to the way Sans was ravaging his cunt apart. All of this grew to be too much, and Mettaton found him so close to going over. He pressed his head lower and glanced back at Sans over his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and going distant. He caught his mismatched eyes staring back and the look in them of just pure animalistic want was enough to finally put him over the edge again. He cried out Sans' name as his entire body tensing as he released from both parts, blowing his load on Sans' hand and the covers below him, and his pussy clamping down tight and hard around Sans' dick as he released there too. His body stayed tense for a few moments as he rode it for a bit longer than normal, his oversensitive body trying to register it was finally over. His release was still going until his body finally calmed and went more limp, like putty in Sans' hands, thoroughly spent.

When Mettaton's head flew back he looked up to meet his steely gaze, his blue and brown ones almost darker as the passion of the night consumed him. He kept a careful eye on his body language, knowing with the sudden agitation that he was close. He let out a near breathless moan as he clenched up, desperately holding on to come at the same time as Metta. When his name flew off his lips, Sans couldn't hold back anymore and thrust in one final time. He froze as he found his sweet release again, filling up the man below him as he was suddenly tossed forward when he fell flush against the bed. Panting, he kept himself inside of him as he caught himself on his hands, his head hanging as he planted sweet little kisses across the expansion of his shoulders. He could taste the sweet and salty sweat on MTT's back, licking his lips as he finally withdrew and rolled over, collapsing with one final moan onto his back. His mismatched eyes shut tightly, head spinning as his heart hammered hard in his chest. He felt like it was going to burst from his ribs as he panted, working hard to collect himself again. Sans' right arm came up to drape over his forehead, the back of his (thankfully clean) hand rested on the back of Metta's head, twisting slightly so he could slowly drag his fingers through his hair. He had no energy to even find words, the pure bliss of coming twice starting to wear off. The soreness was starting to set in, his bruises aching as he came back down to earth. An airy chuckle left his lips, a grin cracking over his spent face.

Mettaton laid still as he felt Sans pepper kisses onto his shoulders and whined softly as he felt him finally pull out from him. He looked over at Sans as he fell beside him and got a good look at just how spent his lover was. He shut his eyes and hummed softly as he felt the man's hand start to drag through his hair, the touch slowly bringing him back to the present. And with it came the soreness, becoming painfully aware of the bruises and bites that practically littered his body, and how painful his pussy felt after such intense treatment. He made to move closer to Sans and winced, gasping at the pain of his overworked muscles. They truly went hard. He managed to move close enough to the shorter man to drape his arm over his chest, shifting his head to rest it under Sans' chin. "You... really know your stuff." He said in his soft, exhausted tone, knowing Sans mentioned something about reading things about it or something or other, but truly he was astounded at the way Sans was able to make him feel. He was in awe at how he still felt pleasure even now after the pain has set in, and he just hoped that the pain wouldn't be unbearable to keep him from his work tomorrow.

Sans let out another breathy laugh, shifting for just a moment to sweetly kiss Metta's forehead before flopping right back down on the bed. He was still fighting to catch his breath, but despite this he wiggled closer to the heat of the taller man. He let out a hiss as his muscles protested, but was rewarded with a hot and sticky body closer to his own. "'m telling ya, books." The shorter man stuttered out, his words failing him for the first time in... ever. When he was finally able to take a deep enough breath he shifted upwards, pulling his arms back to slowly guide Mettaton towards his lap, supporting his weight across his palms. He knew that if he kept laying like that, he was going to pass out. He was unsure if he could even make it home, feeling drunk on the mixture of pleasure and his tender body. He flinched a bit as he shifted his weight, popping his eyes open to look down at the naked man that laid with him. There was a goofy, nearly sideways smile on his face as he leaned his weight on his left for a moment, picking up his right hand to shift his hair off his sticky face. "Damn." He whispered, carefully shaking his head back and forth like he was in disbelief. Maybe they needed to yell at each other more often.

Mettaton found his usual humor again after he had a long enough pause to pace his breath and gather his thoughts more clearly. He gave Sans a grin as he heard him whisper 'Damn' and it was his turn to make either a boner or a skeleton joke, whatever Sans felt was more apt. "Still in shock you've now boned a superstar three times in two days?" He asked, slowly moving his hand up to stroke his fingers across Sans' cheekbone, under his blue eye. He'd have to see if he could borrow those books of his to find out more, it would be nice for him to claim control and keep it, even if he was still quite proud of how far he got tonight playing by his rules. His eyes broke away from Sans' to eye the hickey that he had left earlier on his neck and he then looked back, keeping that as proof he was at least able to claim Sans in his own way.

He snorted at the man's words, winking that blue eye of his as he traced the line of his cheekbone. "Among other things." He said softly, his head falling against his own shoulder. He sat there for a moment, blinking slowly as a yawn split his mouth open. Grunting, he threw his arms around Metta and allowed them both to crash onto the bed, turning to his side so that he could face him. He wasn't the type to really want to stay and cuddle, but right now he was too tired to do much of anything else. Sighing in a content way, he leaned his head against Mettaton's for a moment, still gently clinging to the taller man. He should pick up his clothes and get going, but the thought of moving wasn't at all appealing, neither was the thought of shoving his sore body into those skin tight clothes again.

Mettaton knew Sans wasn't really the kind to stay so he found it a bit surprising when the man simply made himself comfortable on his bed, facing him and still holding to him. "You are more than welcome to stay, Sans." He spoke in a sincerely soft and genuine tone, shifting himself a little closer to him but not fully cuddling him like he had done with Papyrus while he was asleep. He respected Sans' wishes and didn't wish to make him uncomfortable after the night had gone so well. He just kept tracing the features of Sans' face with his hand, his fingertips just ghosting over his clammy skin. He just wished this moment could last without them having to move again, just held close to Sans for the moment, basking in the afterglow.

The shorter man hummed as his fingertips graced over his features, eyes closing as the movements calmed him. He smirked a little at the stars words, otherwise not moving at all. "I'll stay forever if you don't stop doing that." He whispered, the utter exhaustion touching at his words. But Sans knew that he couldn't stay, not unless he woke up really early to make it home before Papyrus woke up. The man was so set in his ways that he knew exactly what time his brother got up, it wouldn't be impossible to ask MTT to set an alarm. He groaned softly, confliction making his brows pull together. Last time he had been able to just slip away, but this was  _ nothing _ like last time in the least. For once he didn't feel like just vanishing back home, his body too worn out. If not for that and the amazing tingling that came from the movements of Metta's finger, it would have been a lot easier of a choice.

"I'll take that as you will." Metta said with a small smile gracing his lips as he watched Sans relax under his touch. He paused for only a moment when he heard Sans groan and watch his eyebrows stitch together, but resumed gently tracing Sans' facial features as he had before. "I understand if you have to go, but I also need to get up earlier tomorrow anyways. I can always set my alarm a little earlier if you need to go that early." Mettaton offered, his heart sinking as he recalled what his day entailed tomorrow. He was to get to the airport and fly out to his audition in New York City, they were still looking for someone to play the role of the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera, and in desperation they had reached out to Mettaton's agent earlier this week. He was familiar with a movie version of it that had fallen down among the anime movies and shows Alphys had found, and he had fallen in love with the premise and practically everything about it... He wouldn't miss it for the world, but he will miss Papyrus and Sans while he was away. He shifted even closer to Sans beside him, not wanting to think about leaving them for a few days. Maybe he could ask them to move the auditions for him to the following day to allow him to... recover. Maybe. He would have to call and find out tomorrow morning.

As he fought with his choices, the gentle brush of that single finger had him relaxing even more. He could stay for just one night... there was no harm in that. Feeling Metta shift closer he froze for a moment, but melted into him after a minute or so. There was no use fighting it when it felt this good, it was just a bit more... well intimate than he was used to. It was odd to think about it like that, especially after what they had just done, but Sans' more truer self had always been locked away. Far too tired and even more comfortable, he didn't bother to fight it. Peeking out of just his blue eye, he saw the flatter expression on Metta's face. Frowning, he moved his hand over to smooth out the worry lines between his brows, careful not to interrupt the lovely tracing he was doing. Sans was sure he had gone over all his features a few times now, but he wasn't about to mention that. "Just tonight." He muttered softly, moving his head to glance up at the pillows. They were lying sideways on the blankets right now, but Sans  _ really _ didn't want to move. Huffing, he tucked his head back into their little huddle and ignored everything except Metta's touch for now.

Mettaton gave him a small smile, his features relaxing when Sans had smoothed them over. He knew he had graced his hand over Sans face enough and moved his hand instead to run through Sans' hair. "Thank you." He whispered softly to Sans, glad that he wouldn't be left alone after what they had done together. He laid still with Sans, his hand roaming gently through the little hair Sans had as he started to gain more energy and finally became aware of their position and the unsettling stickiness he felt. He sighed, not sure if he wanted to pull away to clean them up and situate them in bed or not. Even if he did get a shower tomorrow morning, he would still feel grimy as hell having slept like this. "I'm going to clean us up, okay, darling?" MTT asked, though he didn't make a move to get up just yet.

Both of Sans' eyes opened as he ran his hands through his hair, letting out a gentle sigh at the wonderful tenderness of it all. It was so soft when compared to what they had just been doing, an odd movement from one to the next. When Metta said he was going to get up to clean them off, he just smirked and rolled over onto his back, leaving some room for the man to climb off the bed. Sans painfully stretched his arms above his head, bending them at the elbow to cushion his head on top of both his hands. This he had to see. He knew that he had been doing most of the humping, but that didn't mean that Mettaton won't be feeling sore as all hell. So he watched him with half lidded eyes, waiting to see if he would actually be able to get up. Their strength might be somewhat returning, but for Sans at least he was still lingering  in that blissful cloud. After finishing twice that that, his head was still mildly spinning. Part of him was very curious to see if Metta was being effected in the same manner.

Mettaton wasn't aware how interested Sans was to see him get up, and at first he tried to get up as normal, acting like his muscles didn't mind him at all, but it lasted all of two seconds before he rested back onto the bed. He sighed heavily in annoyance and slightly pain before he tried to get up slower, much more aware of exactly what hurt him most and avoiding moving those muscles. He managed to stand up and lean with just his front hands on the bed, pausing to make sure he wasn't going to pass out from pain or exhaustion when he saw Sans watching him. "You enjoying this?" He asked in a joking tone as he stuck his tongue out at him. After another moment he stood up completely and then started to turn around so he could get to the bathroom. His limbs felt like jelly supported them rather than bones, but the muscles all the way from his shoulders and chest down to his calves ached incredibly to the point they were stiff as a board, let alone the pain between his legs and the bruises and cuts Sans scattered across him. He got to the doorway of the bathroom and paused once more, his hands braced on it as he breathed heavily from the pain. His muscles never protested him so much and he didn't know how he even managed to make it this far.

Aww, look at Metta trying to be all strong. He laughed when the man noticed that he was watching, a large grin on his mouth when he asked him if he was enjoying it. "Maybe I'm just appreciating my handiwork." He retorted, eyes never leaving his form as he ever so slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he was out of sight, the shorter man quickly rolled over to his belly, even more quickly groaning at his mistake. He flinched as his muscles protested, but nonetheless he propped himself up on his elbows as his legs bent at the knee, his feet lingering in the air. Neatly intertwining his hands he rested his chin on it like a kickstand, slowly dragging his eyes across the marks he had left on Mettaton. There were lines of raised, red claw marks on his back and rump, making it look like he had been attacked by some wild animal. Sans chuckled at the thought, in some way he was. The bruises weren't noticeable on his hips -- yet. There was no doubt in his mind that those would be nasty in the morning. Letting out a longing sigh, he brought his gaze back up to his face. "If you need help, I can do that without moving." He offered in a nonchalant manner, his toothy grin spreading wide across his face. All he had to do was move his hands in some manner and he could just pick things up from the bathroom. Oh wait, did he offer that too late? Sans was always a tongue-and-cheek kind of man, this was no different than his usual banter.

Mettaton could feel Sans' eyes watching him and looking over the mess he made of his body and he rolled his eyes when Sans had made the offer to simply grab some things from his magic. "What a kind soul, that would be so helpful" he said through gritted teeth, his knuckles white as he held onto the doorframe. The pain just from standing was unbearable and he didn't want to rely on Sans, but he had to make quick work if he was to do this himself. He made it into the bathroom after gathering up more strength and sighed, quickly grabbing a couple of towels he found and soaking one of them in warm water. He couldn't get picky right now. He wrung out the towel when it was ready and threw them both over his shoulder as he started his way back into the bedroom and towards the bed. He practically just gave up as he reached the bed and dropped into it with both towels still on his shoulder. "It's your turn." He said, for the second time this night as he glanced over at Sans, carefully pulling the towels off of him and offering them to Sans.

A smooth laugh left him as he watched Mettaton pretty much belly flop onto the bed. Shaking his head, he pulled himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to him. Tugging gently on the man's shoulders, he pulled him up onto his lap, resting his head there as he took the damp towel. Ever so tenderly he patted it all across MTT's sticky backside, his eyes following the movements. He was surprised to feel a spur of lust at doing this, clearing his throat when it started to feel too tight. He had very, very little energy for another go around but was impressed that his body was wanting it so soon. Thankfully his brain and his dick weren't on the same page, remaining soft as he grabbed the dry towel to tap him dry. Leaning his head over so he was looking at the ex robots head, he smiled as he ran the now cold cloth over his face. "You're going to have to roll around if you want me to get the rest of you." He whispered,  not sure if he could even manage that. That is where the worst of it all was though, he was sure his belly was a mess from both their juices.

Mettaton shut his eyes as he felt Sans gently clean his backside with the towels, almost slipping into a light sleep from how calm it made him feel. But when Sans had asked him to roll over, he groaned, not wanting to move again even if he knew that most of the mess was on his front side. He took a moment to get the strength before he rolled over for Sans and positioned himself back where he had been so that he could start to clean his front side. He looked back up into Sans' eyes and smiled, the expression in his silvery pools one of exhaustion, slight aching, gratefulness, and overwhelming happiness. "Thank you." He spoke softly again as he shut his eyes and allowed Sans to clean the rest of him.

"Don't mention it." He started, leaning down as far as he could stretch to softly touch the tip of his nose to Metta's. "Ever." It was firm tone, but his mismatched gaze showed his joking manner. It took a little bit longer to clean up his front, flinching slightly when he had to scrub a little harder at his belly. Once he was done he carefully crawled up towards the pillows, plopping down face first into their plush surface. Groaning softly from the effort, he turned his head to look towards Metta. He was too tired now to care about being gross, his skin starting to feel tight as the sweat dried.

Mettaton crawled up to the pillows as well after he was feeling significantly better from being cleaned. "Did you want me to clean you, love?" He asked, pausing as he was about to climb under the covers carefully. The look of exhaustion was so clear on the ex-skeletons face, he wasn't sure Sans would even stay awake if he did so. He did want to return the favor, though, if he possibly could. It truly meant a lot for Sans to have stuck with him like this all of this time, having expected him to poof off long ago... and yet here he was still, putting up with Mettaton. He admired him a lot for it, even if he might not say so aloud.

Casually the shorter man shrugged his shoulders, wincing afterwards. He didn't mind either way, he doubted that he would stay awake long enough to see it through. A small smile touched his lips at the thought of him laying on Mettaton's bed, dirty. It would most likely boil down to if MTT wanted to preserve his covers or not. Sans had no intentions of moving anywhere, slightly uncomfortable but still here. Since his brother was in his bed and he really didn't feel like porting into Paps race car bed, this was a much better option. And honestly... he wanted this. Most of him was scared half to death about the commitment he was making by staying here, stepping on uneven ground here. This was his brother's boyfriend after all, one he had just fucked. Three times now. Licking his dry lips, he tried to push those thought away. It was just one night.

Mettaton sighed, understanding Sans' indecision as he looked down to see where the towels were. He then looked back to Sans and decided he just couldn't find the effort to do it. He did want to make Sans feel most comfortable, but he wasn't too concerned about his covers. They were easily replaceable if need be. He climbed under the covers and slowly scooted himself closer to Sans, not particularly ontop of him, just close enough to leave one arm out of the covers and drape it over his shoulder. He leaned in and gave him one small kiss on the cheek before settling back down into the bed beside him. "Goodnight, then, Sans." He said softly, glad that they could stay together for just the night to fight off the loneliness Sans felt and the lust they had shared between them.

He hummed softly as Metta's arm came around his shoulder, too lazy to climb under himself. He peeked his brown eye open at the loss on the cheek, a hint of a smile lingering on his lips as he nuzzled into the pillows under him. "Night." He whispered  too tired to say anything else. It wasn't much longer before he was fast asleep, the cold not seeming to bother him at all. It was plenty warm enough with the taller man's arm around him, in this moment it was all he needed.

Mettaton follows suit soon after, passing out beside Sans with his arm draped over his shoulder still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand thank you again for keeping up! A few notes on all this as it picks up, while this is divergent of post-canon, and set sort of as a Modern AU in some terms, it is important to warn y'all now that the concepts that will continue throughout the rest of the fic are divergent of how things... work normally in our world. Just work with it as best you can and avoid reading too far deep into the details ;u;  
> Hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you will enjoy the rest that is to come <3


End file.
